


À la recherche de vertige

by slaurensk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Other, Running Away
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaurensk/pseuds/slaurensk
Summary: « Je repars, “collectionner des moments aussi éblouissants que peuvent l’être les lignes d’une chanson”. »Un garçon fait une fugue. Il a quinze ans. Il va revoir la mer. L’histoire commence comme ça, ou elle commence avant. Sa fin est un peu plus loin, elle a lieu même pas vingt-quatre heures après une chute près des vagues, ou elle n’existe pas.L’histoire s’emmêle à d’autres ou les effleure. Parfois, elle fait écho.C’est une grande fresque avec des étoiles (griffonnées), des engins volants tout en papier, des monstres et un amoncellement d’autres trucs.Cette histoire, ces histoires, ce sont celles de ces effervescences que connaissent l’enfance et l’adolescence.





	1. Chapter 1

**風が立ち、浪が騒ぎ、**

**無限の前に腕を振る。**

**中原中也「盲目の秋」**

1.

Alec courait dans la nuit. On n’est jamais trop vieux pour ça. Il n’avait pas d’ailes mais il essaya quand même. Il écarta les bras, en pensant : _Si je ne peux pas voler, c’est parce que je ne rêve pas, c’est bon signe. Je vais revoir la mer._

C’était une nuit de 1999.

Des images dansaient dans le noir, dans un coin de sa tête, tandis qu’il courait entre les arbres et que leurs branches lui griffaient les tempes : celles de mèches sombres qui s’amoncellent dans un lavabo, de ciseaux qui coupent encore et encore et enfin celle du reflet d’un visage, le sien, éclairé par une ampoule qui crépite. C’étaient les images d’un jour comme il y en avait tant eu. C’était quinze jours avant ; il s’était assis en tailleur sur son vieux tabouret bancale et il avait commencé le travail avant que le soleil ne se couche, la lèvre inférieure pincée en lame de couteau, sans hésitation ou tremblement, lorsque les couleurs chaudes avaient déjà commencé à apparaître et que les ombres s’allongeaient dans les rues. Ensuite, il s’était dit qu’il pouvait quitter cet appartement de cinq pièces, identique à tous les autres, qu’il pouvait partir comme ça, du moins essayer. Il s’était alourdi les poches et avait simplement attendu que les lumières s’éteignent – toutes sauf la sienne – et que pour les relayer le ciel se pique d’astres. Il s’y était pris en sortant par la fenêtre, un peu comme Peter Pan et les enfants Darling. Il n’avait eu qu’à s’agripper à la descente d’eau pluviale. (Douter). Lâcher. Il s’était foulé le poignet comme cela une fois, mais ce n’était pas arrivé ce soir-là. Il s’était également troué des jeans au niveau des genoux en heurtant le sol. Parfois, il avait senti le choc tellement fort dans ses phalanges et il s’était retrouvé avec les mains ensanglantées. Presque toujours, les blessures étaient superficielles.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il saute il n’était pas certain de continuer.

Personne ne voyait jamais rien, sauf Oliver. Il savait mieux qu’Alec lui-même qu’il partirait, même quand il faisait comme s’il n’y aurait jamais de départ. Il y avait eu des mots d’au revoir remâchés, recrachés sur le papier, évoquant des voyages. Ils répétaient toujours la même chose et avaient tous finis froissés, au fond d’un tiroir ou ailleurs.

Maintenant, Alec courait et ça commençait à devenir difficile de respirer. Il avait mal quelque part près du cœur. Il n’avait pas grand-chose sur lui, rien que son journal avec ses initiales gravées dessus, _A. S._, et un as de pique collé sur le dos à l’aide de ruban adhésif. C’était une partie de son histoire qu’il emportait avec lui. Il espérait s’en apercevoir à temps si elle lui échappait. Il faisait trop noir de ce côté et il ne pourrait pas la retrouver. C’était une partie de son histoire, de choses dont il avait eu besoin de garder une trace jusque là et aussi une partie de ses pensées eues à la volée.

En atteignant l’orée des bois il distingua les lampadaires. Tout le reste semblait s’être éteint. Tout était immobile. Le monde dormait depuis un certain temps déjà mais sa course, elle, continuait. Alec était un aventurier émerveillé par la magie des villes la nuit, de l’air frais, juste sur la peau, ainsi que de la liberté, des rues vides et des lumières. Dans la capitale où il habitait autrefois il avait l’habitude de s’échapper sur les toits. Il les aimait lorsqu’elles dormaient, les villes, lorsqu’il respirait et qu’alors il se sentait vivant. Alec se consolait comme ça. Ça le sauvait, rêver en repeignant les choses plus grandes, plus belles qu’elles ne l’étaient. D’innombrables vérités le concernant commencent par cela.

Il n’était qu’une petite silhouette se déplaçant près de la mer. Il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et les avait laissées sur un rocher. Il butait quelquefois sur les pierres que rencontraient ses pieds nus, s’arrêtait. Le vent bousculait désormais ses boucles, les malmenait ; celui-ci aurait pu l’emporter à tout moment, tout entier. Ses mains rouge et bleu en raison du froid étaient recouvertes de ses manches, son parka trop grand pour son corps, et ses doigts fins s’accrochaient à son journal. Un pas, encore un. Sur ses joues il sentait les embruns transportés par les rafales. Il franchit le seuil de l’écume et elle se froissa, causant un nouveau remous. Le nez rivé vers les étoiles rassemblées telle une armée, il partit en éclats. Un cri s’éleva sans résonner à la limite du monde.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser une trace de cette manière.

Alec n’avait que quinze ans.

Il tomba et ça ne fit même pas de bruit. Ça ne dura qu’un instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I’m standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff – I mean if they’re running and they don’t look where they’re going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That’s all I do all day. I’d just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it’s crazy, but that’s the only thing I’d really like to be.**

**J. D. SALINGER, _The Catcher in the Rye_.**

2.

Quatorze jours avant.

Alec et Sophia fumaient dans une ruelle pas très loin de leur immeuble. C’était là que leur déambulation les avait ramenés, comme c’était souvent le cas. Ils avaient fini par retrouver la vacuité de leur partie de la ville. Le matin ils étaient allés faire une petite course dans les quartiers huppés, le « Monde à l’envers » comme ils aimaient les appeler. Là-bas, tout pouvait être refilé à n’importe qui. Il suffisait de savoir à qui demander. Natheo, en l’occurence. (Dix-huit années d’existence. Calme mais seulement de surface. Enfant dans un corps qui a grandi trop vite.) Il habitait le dernier étage d’un bâtiment résidentiel. Sophia et Alec empruntaient l’ascenseur lorsqu’ils lui rendaient visite. En mouvement la cabine était agitée de vibrations et avant qu’elle ne s’élève les lumières clignotaient, donnant l’impression d’un décollage ou mieux du démarrage d’une machine de voyage spatio-temporel – ou d’une _machine à voyager dans le temps_, mais ça sonnait moins bien.

Sophia avait écrasé son mégot de cigarette contre un mur, Alec avait imité son geste plus lentement puis ils avaient chacun jeté leur mégot dans un couvercle traînant à côté d’une poubelle sans regarder s’ils avaient visé juste. Une trace de rouge à lèvres était demeurée sur celui de Sophia.

Ils étaient allés faire un tour à la librairie et à la friperie sans rien acheter. Ils s’étaient ensuite rendus au disquaire du coin. La nouvelle personne chargée de rester derrière la caisse la regardait quand Sophia était distraite, quand elle avait les yeux posés ailleurs, quand elle cherchait ou lisait attentivement les étiquettes de prix en les suivant du doigt, quand des mèches cachaient en partie son visage. Elle la regardait et quand Sophia approchait elle disparaissait un peu, elle partait à la recherche de quelque chose à faire de ses mains, elle dépinglait de son sweat-shirt bleu pétrole son pin’s en émail, elle faisait semblant de ranger un truc derrière son comptoir. Et Sophia, elle, faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

Les 45 tours étaient en promotion. Sophia n’avait rien pour les lire mais elle en avait quand même pris six.

Elle et Alec avaient écouté les vinyles dans la chambre de ce dernier, allongés pas comme il faut, en travers du lit, le tourne-disque posé entre eux. Les pieds d’Alec touchaient franchement le sol de leur plante tandis que ceux de Sophia l’atteignaient à peine. Elle les avait balancés au rythme de toutes les chansons qui étaient passées en jouant avec la fine bretelle de sa brassière – celle-ci dépassait sans cesse de sa courte manche. Sophia détestait ce qu’elle portait. Quelquefois elle avait plié ses orteils en les pressant contre les lattes. Les breloques de sa chaîne de cheville plaqué or avaient alors cliqueté en rentrant en contact avec le plancher.

Pendant qu’Alec choisissait un nouveau disque elle s’était levée, avait ouvert l’armoire et regardé longuement son contenu puis fait passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec l’élastique qui était à son poignet. Elle avait piqué des vêtements à Alec : un chandail, un short arrivant un peu plus haut que les genoux ainsi qu’une ceinture pour le faire tenir et une casquette de marin pour encore mieux dissimuler ses cheveux. Elle faisait souvent ça. Et elle aurait aimé pouvoir couper avec une paire de ciseaux toutes les petites parties de son corps qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et lui faisaient presque mal.

« Je dois avoir l’air ridicule.

— Non. Ça te va bien, avait dit Alec en tournant la tête vers le miroir. On dirait l’assistant d’un détective. Non. Un personnage de Dickens. »

Il avait fait un signe en direction de sa bibliothèque, avec en tête l’image d’un gamin représenté sur un des bouquins.

« Oliver Twist ?

— C’est ça. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Sophia avait dit : « Je crois que j’aimerais m’appeler comme ça. _Oliver._

— J’ai une idée. L’année prochaine, tu pourrais être Oliver le jour d’Halloween. Au moins ce jour-là. Personne ne te le reprochera. »

Le reflet de Sophia avait éclaté de rire.

« Mais ça ne fait pas peur ! Non. Je serai le comte Dracula.

— _Encore ?_ »

Alec faisait tourner le tube de rouge à lèvres de Sophia entre ses doigts. Elle s’était réinstallée en face de lui et avait posé le tourne-disque sur le plancher. Elle avait saisi le rouge à lèvres et lui avait fait signe d’approcher.

« Je ne peux pas le faire correctement si tu souris. »

Et elle était partie du milieu de ses lèvres en allant vers les commissures. Simon et Garfunkel terminaient leur chanson lorsqu’elle avait remis ses All Stars usées.

« Sophia, avait appelé Alec en se relevant et en prenant appui sur ses coudes, une mèche tombant entre ses yeux. Tu as oublié la moitié des vinyles. »

Elle avait serré son sac en coton d’un bras.

« Non. Je les laisse là. Ton père aimera les écouter. »

Comme maintenant, elle allait offrir tous les autres dans les prochains jours, sans se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait, sans se rendre compte de ce qu’elle offrait vraiment.

« Je ferai redescendre les fringues. Oh, et fais-moi signe si tu penses à quelqu’un qui pourrait aimer les bandes de comédies musicales. Tu sais comment faire.

— Oui. D’accord. »

Sophia s’était éclipsée. Elle était immédiatement remontée à son appart.

Plus tard, vers seize heures, les dernières notes de son piano semblaient s’être évanouies. Il s’agissait d’un piano droit, différent de ceux à cordes horizontales. Il avait écrasé le pied d’un des déménageurs dans le hall le jour où Sophia était arrivée, sept jours après Alec. L’instrument avait trôné au premier pendant sept longs autres jours au bout desquels il avait été recouvert d’une fine couche de poussière, et Alec avait laissé ses doigts courir sur les touches en laissant une longue ligne claire chaque fois qu’il passait le palier, pour récupérer le courrier, avec son sac sur une épaule pour aller en cours ou pour errer au hasard – selon la musique on savait s’il partait ou s’il revenait –, puis quelqu’un s’était décidé à monter le piano jusqu’à l’appartement numéro dix. Et après, en partie grâce au piano, Alec avait appris à connaître Sophia, qui collait sur ses murs des cartes du monde et du ciel, qui lisait des pavés de fantasy et parfois des romans d’apprentissage, qui cachait des cigarettes derrière ses pochettes d’albums ou à l’intérieur de ses chaussures elles-mêmes rangées dans leur boîte, et qui capturait tout le temps des moments, des détails avec son appareil photo, pour les garder près d’elle. Alec plaisantait parfois en lui disant qu’un jour elle deviendrait une vieille personne encombrée par les souvenirs sur ses meubles, qu’il y en aurait dans les placards de la cuisine et dans le jardin aussi (car elle aurait une _vraie_ maison), parce qu’on ne saurait plus où les mettre une fois qu’ils auraient saturé tous les autres espaces de rangement, les souvenirs, qu’ils formeraient des tours et que son grenier aurait des airs de cité perdue.

Mais s’il n’y a qu’une chose à retenir d’elle, c’est qu’elle paraissait donner plus de sens aux mots lorsqu’elle les prononçait. Aux autres elle gueulait les mots qui réparent et chuchotait ceux qui brisent, et ça, c’était le truc qui la rendait un peu différente.

Enfin, bref, quatorze jours avant.

Il y avait eu le bruit d’un moulinet qu’on fait tourner puis un bout de papier accroché à un hameçon s’était arrêté à la fenêtre ouverte du premier étage. L’encre d’imprimante sur un côté, le gris d’un crayon sur l’autre. Parfois c’était une clochette, pour prévenir Alec. Sophia avait inventé ce moyen de communication. Il n’y avait qu’une seule condition d’utilisation : le voisin du deuxième devait être au travail, ou parti faire ses courses. Cet homme n’hésitait pas à se servir de son sécateur.

Une latte du parquet avait craqué lorsqu’Alec s’était avancé pour se saisir du mot.

TU PARS CE SOIR ?

Alec avait déchiré le morceau d’une page dans un bloc-note à spirales et pris un stylo-feutre.

JE CROIS QUE OUI.

Il avait barré sa première réponse d’un trait épais, l’avait recommencée.

PEUT-ÊTRE.

Alec avait plié son bout de papier en quatre avant de le fixer. Il avait tiré trois fois sur la ligne pour que Sophia la remonte et s’était penché au-dessus du vide afin de voir le crochet métallique emporter son message deux étages plus hauts.

Trois minutes.

ÉCRIE.

ET CRIE.

Il écrirait, oui. Il essaierait de le faire. « CRIE », c’est lui qui lui avait envoyé en premier. Il savait ce que ça signifiait.

O.K.

ON NOUS TUERA UN JOUR, OLIVER.

Alec avait attendu qu’une main avec le pouce levé apparaisse.

« Souviens-toi de moi sous ce nom ! »

_Souviens-toi de moi sous ce nom._

Ensemble ils s’étaient époumonés, les doigts crispés sur l’appui de leur fenêtre.

_(Nous, on ne mourra pas. Nous, on partira en éclats, frôlera les nuages. On vivra là où la magie fait naufrage et où s’entassent les mirages, parmi les gens pleins de rage.)_

Des poings n’avaient pas tardé à s’abattre furieusement sur la porte d’Alec.

« Ferme-là, bordel, Alec ! »

Le silence. Une hésitation à entrer à peine dissimulée. Puis les pieds derrières la porte s’étaient traînés pour retourner à l’endroit d’où ils venaient. Le père d’Alec s’était réinstallé sur sa chaise et avait recommencé à pianoter les touches de son ordinateur, s’acharnant à sa tâche. Il restait enfermé toute la journée, travaillant sans arrêt sur un nouvel article pour le journal local, pensant à l’argent du loyer qu’il fallait payer. Alec comprenait ses raclements de gorge. Parfois il y avait le bruit d’une bière qu’on pose trop vite, la dernière du pack. Son père laissait échapper un petit grognement, effaçait tout, recommençait. Les mots ne sonnaient pas juste. Avant, ils disaient la vérité, un peu, ils essayaient toujours. Le sujet ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne prenait plus les sujets parce qu’ils l’intéressaient, ça, c’était fini. C’en était fini d’envoyer valser les titres qui ennuyaient. George était devenu un raconteur. Et un mauvais raconteur. Parce qu’il existe de bons raconteurs, des gens qui savent nous faire croire en des histoires. L’auteur qu’avait été George était comme enterré sous des mètres de terre meuble, et Alec l’avait à peine connu. Il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Comment on pouvait se tuer soi-même et continuer à _vivre_. Des pilles de carnets aux pages noircies de stries prenaient la poussière, que son père avait continué à trimballer avec lui.

Alec était allé chercher un mouchoir dans l’armoire à pharmacie et avait fait couler un peu d’eau du robinet dessus. Il s’était frotté les lèvres avec. Encore, et encore. Jusqu’à ce que le mouchoir soit trop rouge, trop déchiré. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit enduit d’amertume. Il s’était frotté les joues avec son t-shirt. Alec avait compté dans sa tête les voitures à la carrosserie blanche qui étaient passées dans la rue en contrebas. Il était allé jusqu’à deux cents voitures puis avait estimé qu’il avait assez attendu. Il était rentré dans le bureau sans frapper. Il ne frappait presque jamais. Une cuillère était posée entre la bouteille de bière et la tasse en inox contenant un café froid. Ces lignes laissées par le marc à plusieurs niveaux indiquaient que le café avait été réchauffé trop de fois au micro-ondes depuis ce matin. Alec s’était appuyé contre un des murs vierges. Il avait fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Il avait parlé en premier.

« Ça ne fait rien, tu sais. On comprend que c’était nul de notre part. »

Les mots de son père n’avaient pas eu le temps de franchir ses lèvres. C’étaient pourtant les bons. Ils avaient fait leur chemin sans se perdre jusque là.

« Je peux t’aider à écrire ?

— Oui, bien sûr, Alec. Le sujet est le même que celui de la veille. »

George avait dit ça en détachant les yeux de son clavier.

« Les pianistes du XXe siècle ? avait demandé Alec.

— C’est ça, mais seulement les adeptes du classique. Ça reste plus intéressant que les ramures des cervidés mais, ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que j’écoute. C’est très loin du folk rock ou de la new wave.

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi loin qu’on se l’imagine.

— Si tu le dis. »

L’homme de quarante-deux ans avait encore effacé une phrase, sans regarder. Ses doigts connaissaient par cœur l’emplacement des touches.

« Si elle est d’accord, ton amie pourrait nous aider. »

_(« Souviens-toi de moi sous ce nom. »)_

Il_ ne viendra pas aujourd’hui. _Il_ t’a entendu._

_Plus tard, peut-être._

« Je peux lui demander de jouer encore. »

Quatorze jours avant, George tapotait du bout de l’ongle, continuellement, on s’était remis à jouer à l’étage supérieur et Alec réfléchissait sans contribuer au bruit.

« Le fond d’un message importe plus que sa forme, je crois. J’ai lu ou entendu ça quelque part. On pourrait partir de cette idée ?

— Tu penses que différents artistes peuvent chercher à exprimer des choses très similaires, avait pensivement dit George, son menton appuyé sur le dos de sa main.

— Oui. Juste pas de la même façon. C’est ce qui ferait que certains soient moins écoutés. »

3.

Onze jours avant.

Alec regardait se mouvoir les flammes d’un feu de bois. Il avait soufflé sur les tisons pour les raviver. Il avait remué les cendres avec un bâton. Quelquefois il avait essayé de les faire tournoyer et elles étaient retombées autour de ses chaussures. Derrière lui, Victor et Tom jouaient aux dames ou au morpion à l’intérieur de la tente familiale qu’ils avaient achetée à une brocante. Ils devaient jouer tous les jours aux dames et au morpion depuis un certain temps, avait songé Alec – c’était l’impression qu’ils donnaient ; les plateaux de jeu en carton étaient abîmés, mais peut-être qu’ils étaient déjà comme ça quand ils les avaient obtenus. Erin devait être partie chercher de nouvelles branches sèches pour le feu de camp. C’était à son tour de le faire.

Ça faisait tout juste deux jours qu’Alec était tombé sur eux. Il longeait une route et ils marchaient de l’autre côté, des sacs de voyage à chaque bras ou dans un de ces petits paniers à roulettes qu’on trouve dans les supermarchés, ceux qu’on doit tirer derrière soi – Tom transportait un étui à guitare en plus de ses autres bagages. Alec s’était un peu vu en eux trois. C’était en raison des yeux, et des vêtements qui avaient l’air de peser tellement lourds à cause de tous les pas faits jusque là. Il était allé vers eux en traversant la rue. Aujourd’hui encore, impossible de savoir ce qui liait ces individus. Ils n’avaient pas l’air si paumé que ça, bien au contraire. Vraiment, ils n’avaient pas l’air paumé du tout. Ce jour-là, Alec leur avait demandé où ils allaient. Lui, c’était vers l’ouest qu’il allait. Tom y allait aussi ; on l’avait viré de là où il habitait et il avait décidé d’avancer sans se retourner. Il n’avait pas donné plus d’explication. Erin rentrait chez elle. Et Victor ne comptait pas s’arrêter à un endroit en particulier d’après ce qu’Alec avait compris. Pour le moment il accompagnait les autres. C’était visiblement le plus âgé, et probablement celui qui avait eu la plus longue expérience de la rue et des voyages en solitaire pas tellement solitaire. Les années lui conféraient une barbe clairsemée, pour ça Alec lui donnait environ vingt ans.

Ça lui avait fait du bien de juste marcher en silence à côté de quelqu’un et de sentir que c’était assez, et puis d’à nouveau parler, vraiment parler – demander le chemin et ne recevoir rien d’autre que quelques syllabes ne comptait pas. Victor avait d’abord voulu l’emmener à la gendarmerie avant qu’il lui explique où il allait, et pourquoi, et qu’il lui promette qu’il serait en lieu sûr. Et c’était vrai, Alec allait là où il se sentait chez lui – il allait seulement faire un détour avant. Tom ne voyait pas de mal à ce qu’Alec et eux fassent un peu de chemin ensemble, ce qui avait fini par convaincre Victor – enfin, pas tout à fait, mais c’était ce qu’il avait laissé paraître. Tom avait ajouté : « Mec, maintenant qu’un quatrième paumé nous a rejoint, on est assez nombreux pour _peut-être_ avoir une chance d’enfin faire une partie de Donjons et Dragons digne de ce nom. » Alec ne connaissait pas les règles mais Tom avait dit qu’il les lui expliquerait. Il avait commencé à le faire, seulement il s’était vite dispersé au milieu de ses explications.

Alec était allé en camp de vacances une fois. Son père l’y avait inscrit. C’était près d’un lac où tombait une cascade. Il y avait également un immense rocher sortant de l’eau. On grimpait sur le rocher et on faisait des bombes pour faire flipper les accompagnateurs. Avec son oncle Alec avait aussi connu des voyages itinérants, des vacances en caravane. La vie nomade, dormir entre autre chose que des murs ne le dépaysait en rien. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, il avait eu le temps de repenser à la fraîcheur des couvertures quand il s’installait sur sa couchette placée en hauteur et à sa vue le matin sur les montagnes ou les routes nationales une fois que les petits rideaux et la vitre étaient poussés. Il avait également eu le temps de repenser à une de ses anciennes chambres, celle qui était aménagée dans un grenier et qu’il n’avait gardée que la moitié d’une année. Le matelas était légèrement dur. Le plafond était incliné et offrait une parcelle de ciel ; il ne connaissait pas encore Oliver à cette époque mais Alec savait que son ami aurait adoré ça, lui aussi.

Mais donc, onze jours avant. Alec était en train de se relever quand Erin était revenue et avait placé des branches près de la tente. Elle était venue s’asseoir là où il était et avait fait la même chose que lui précédemment.

« Dis, pourquoi tu ne les préviens pas que tu rentres ? avait demandé Alec.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ceux qui sont là où tu vas, que tu reviens ? On est passés devant une cabine téléphonique, ce matin. Je peux t’y accompagner. Il est pas trop tard. On aura le temps de revenir avant que la nuit ne tombe.

— Écoute, personne ne m’attend. C’est sûrement pas ce que tu avais envie d’entendre, mais il n’y a plus personne là où je vais. »

Erin avait cessé de scruter les flammes pour lever la tête vers le ciel.

« Bon, tu m’aides à installer les bidons d’eau autour de la tente ? On n’a déjà plus grand-chose. Tout à l’heure Victor a renversé un des deux derniers bidons qui nous restaient à cause de sa foutue main qui lui fait mal. Je ne veux pas faire demi-tour, quitter le vallon pour la ville, tout ça pour chercher des toilettes publiques, surtout vu la tronche que tire les nuages. On ne croisera plus la rivière si on garde la même direction. Et si on peut économiser notre argent, il vaut mieux le faire. Les bidons, il ne faut pas qu’ils soient trop proches des arbres, d’accord ? Ou l’eau ne pourra pas tomber dedans à cause des feuilles. Il devrait pleuvoir dans moins d’une demi-heure. »

Et il avait plu, mais bien plus tôt que prévu. C’était arrivé d’un coup, quand Erin plaçait le dernier bidon à moins de cinq mètres de leur campement. Ils n’auraient jamais atteint la cabine téléphonique s’ils étaient partis.

Le feu n’avait pas tardé à s’éteindre. Il était mort quand plus personne ne le regardait. Alec avait crié à Tom et à Victor de se ramenaient après avoir défait les liens du hamac et avoir jeté ce dernier à l’ouverture de la tente. Alec s’était aussi dépêché de ranger le bois à l’intérieur. Ils avaient dû s’y mettre à quatre pour attacher au plus vite les cordons permettant de maintenir la bâche au-dessus de leur abri. Victor, lui, s’était débrouillé d’une seule main. Quatre corps. Sept mains. Alec et Erin avaient peur que les nœuds ne soient pas assez serrés. Ils n’étaient pas sûrs de savoir si c’étaient les plus adaptés. Ils s’étaient ensuite tous précipités à l’intérieur de la tente et Victor avait passé des serviettes de bain à tout le monde. Tom avait éclaté de rire. « C’est ça, ma récompense ? Sans blague. » Erin avait dit : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Les _dames_. J’ai gagné aux dames, figure-toi, et sept fois d’affilé ! »

Victor avait le visage marqué par la fatigue mais il avait quand même ri avec Tom. Alec l’entendait pour la première fois, ce rire. Les gouttes de pluie faisaient du bruit en rentrant en contact avec la bâche. On écoutait les avions décoller et s’éloigner. Erin avait pris une conserve sur la petite pile d’autres boîtes de conserve à côté de la boîte en plastique contenant les baies cueillies la veille durant une halte. Ces baies, Tom n’avait pas arrêté de supposer qu’elles pouvaient être toxiques. Évidemment, c’était juste pour embêter Erin. Il aimait bien l’embêter. Erin marchait devant. Ensuite venait Alec, Tom et enfin Victor. Ils marchaient et c’est alors qu’une abeille avait piqué Victor et que son bras était parti dans les ronces. Du sang s’était mis à perler et le dard s’était enfoncé dans le dos de sa main. Erin l’avait doucement retiré mais la douleur persistait et depuis Victor avait eu tendance à garder sa main refermée près de lui. Il avait d’ailleurs dû jouer aux dames de la main gauche. Pour les blessures dues aux ronces, Alec lui avait fait un bandage avec les moyens du bord. Après, ils avaient longé la rivière en aval. Alec avait cueilli un brin de bruyère et se l’était mis derrière l’oreille. Après, il en avait pris un autre et l’avait cette fois accroché à sa ceinture. Tom ne la fermait pas. Victor avait fini par le pousser dans la rivière. Tom avait enlevé ses chaussures remplies d’eau. Il les avait jetées sur l’herbe avant de revenir à la charge. Il avait attrapé Victor et l’avait tiré par son bras indemne pour l’emmener là où le niveau pouvait monter jusqu’à votre taille. Il l’avait poussé sous les regards amusés – presque heureux – d’Alec et Erin. Après, les quatre adolescents s’étaient baignés en sous-vêtements jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Ils avaient rempli toutes leurs gourdes avant de se rhabiller. Les vêtements trempés de Tom et de Victor avaient été posés sur une branche pour sécher un peu pendant la nuit. Puis ils avaient tous avalé quelque chose, sauf Erin. Les repas étaient frugaux. Avant de s’endormir ils avaient discuté de l’itinéraire à suivre. Le lendemain, Erin avait été la première à retourner se baigner, même s’il faisait tellement froid. Alec l’avait vu s’enfoncer dans la brume. Elle avait un labyrinthe surplombé du système solaire tatoué au milieu du dos.

Maintenant, tandis qu’il pleuvait et qu’ils étaient tous réunis sous la tente, la jeune fille avait tiré sur l’anneau de sa boîte de conserve. Il s’était détaché. Elle avait soufflé en regardant la languette restée dans sa main avant de la laisser tomber. Elle avait ensuite pris un ouvre-boîte ainsi qu’une cuillère-fourchette dans un sac. Alec faisait tourner un de ces brins de bruyère entre ses doigts. Maintenant, ils tremblaient tous un peu, chacun blotti dans un coin ou un sac de couchage, hormis Tom qui avait sorti sa guitare recouverte d’autocollants de son étui. Il avait détendu des cordes, en avait tendu d’autres jusqu’à ce que le son lui convienne. Il avait continué à gratter quelques minutes sans se décider à suivre une seule et unique mélodie. Les notes étaient venues au hasard, entrecoupées de pauses parfois longues. Victor avait retiré une pièce de sous sa veste. Il avait dérobé sa casquette à Tom et il avait laissé la pièce à l’intérieur. Tom avait fait mine de l’ignorer et il avait commencé à jouer un morceau. Il s’était mis à fredonner, puis à chanter.

_Hey, Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me,_

_I’m not sleepy and there is no place I’m going to._

_Hey, Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me,_

_In the jingle jangle morning I’ll come following you._

_Though I know that evening’s empire_

_Has returned into sand,_

_Vanished from my hand,_

_Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping._

_My weariness amazes me, I’m branded on my feet._

_I have no one to meet_

_And the ancient empty street’s too dead for dreaming._ 1

Les gouttes semblaient s’être tues. Tom avait une belle voix. Alec trouvait qu’il avait une belle voix.

_S’il m’arrive de l’entendre à nouveau quelque part, je sais que je la reconnaîtrai. Entre mille, je la reconnaîtrai._

« Tu chanteras, là où tu vas ?

— J’imagine. Je chanterai et je jouerai partout où j’irai, j’imagine. Tu sais, c’est pas tellement l’endroit qui compte. »

4.

Quelques minutes avant.

Les lumières d’une chambre étaient allumées. De l’autre côté, on devinait la présence de guirlandes électriques. Elles pouvaient éclairer l’endroit jusqu’à très tard lorsque c’était les vacances. À l’intérieur, c’était éternellement décembre, et les mêmes airs de musique, les mêmes rengaines tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Dan. Il s’agissait de son atelier, aussi. Il y a des endroits comme ça, parfois on aimerait retrouver ce qu’on y a ressenti mais partout ailleurs. Tout le monde en connaît ; pour certains, c’est une salle de cinéma avec des sièges où on s’enfonce imprégnés d’une vieille odeur de pop-corn, quand aucune image n’est encore projetée mais que la lueur dans le regard, elle, est déjà là ; pour d’autres, il peut s’agir du fond d’une bouteille d’alcool ; ou encore, du faîte d’un toit avec tout autour des sons éparpillés et des voix étouffées qu’on peut effacer si on les ignore.

Le quartier faisait face à la vaste étendue de la mer. Dan avait des trucs gravés sur son bureau : des mots, des symboles, certains compliqués, d’autres moins. Il avait aussi des étoiles à cinq branches griffonnées dans la paume de ses mains. Il était en train d’essayer de dessiner avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur ce garçon qui se précipitait vers les vagues. En deux jours et une nuit, sans compter celle-ci, c’était la troisième fois qu’il le voyait. C’était toujours les mêmes vêtements que le premier jour, et le même pas, d’abord calme sur le bord de la chaussée puis allant en vitesse. Il y avait rarement des voitures. Alors, même le soir, il n’était pas rare de voir des gens traînaient sur la route près de la plage. Ils venaient et ils regardaient l’horizon, comme ces ados du voisinage sur leur planche de skate, exécutant des figures prestes, sifflant avec leurs doigts ou tapant des mains et puis riant jusqu’à manquer d’air. Ils descendaient quelquefois près du rivage, saisissaient des cailloux assez plats et légers dans la main. Ils s’amusaient à faire des ricochets quand la mer le leur permettait. Il y avait aussi ce vieil homme avec une écharpe en laine, aux cernes creusées et aux yeux chassieux et fatigués, presque vides

_(des fentes pour pièce de monnaie),_

qui était revenu des milliers de fois sur le banc public à côté du saule et de ses longs rameaux pendants. Ce type-là ne s’approchait jamais du rivage. Il regardait, c’est tout, et il repartait en se recoiffant du chapeau en feutre qu’il avait posé sur ses genoux. Chaque fois à la même heure : dix-neuf heures trente. Dan ne savait pas son nom. Tous les autres s’en allaient une fois qu’ils avaient refait le monde – même les pêcheurs, il pensait. Depuis sa fenêtre ils paraissaient encore plus loin qu’ils ne l’étaient et ses jumelles ne lui avaient jamais été d’une grande aide.

Maintenant, le doigt de Dan était appuyé sur le bouton pause, et il n’y avait plus rien, plus aucun souffle. La musique s’était soudainement arrêtée. Son coude fit basculer ses crayons, le mannequin en bois articulé et le discman au bord de son bureau lorsqu’il retira ses écouteurs. Il se leva pour enfiler les baskets et le pull gris à capuche trouée qui traînaient à côté de son placard (tout était en désordre) et en sortant la tête du pull son regard se posa sur l’horloge digitale. Minuit cinq. Il fit de grands pas en avançant vers sa table de chevet. Il tendit les doigts vers son bonnet et s’en saisit en écartant une tirelire mécanique et une boule de papier tâchée d’encre.

Il hésita une fois face à l’embrasure de sa porte et s’accota sur le chambranle. Tout s’était passé comme en vitesse accélérée.

_Je l’ai vu s’effondrer. Il est tombé et il est resté comme ça._

Il passa le seuil puis ses gestes se suspendirent une nouvelle fois dans leur élan. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. La porte de la chambre juste à côté de la sienne était entrebâillée. Dans la lumière tamisée il devinait la masse de cheveux de son frère au bord du lit. Arthur s’était endormi sans éteindre sa veilleuse, une lanterne en résine.

Le noir laissait l’enfant indifférent, ce qu’il craignait, c’était ce qui s’y cachait.

Dan comprenait la peur de l’inconnu. Au centre d’une foule effervescente, à des moments inopinés, c’était pour lui comme être perdu au centre d’un espace infini ou nager à contre-courant et n’avoir rien à quoi se raccrocher, ses mains demeurant vides. Seul au monde au milieu d’un grouillement de voix qui s’emmêlent entre elles, son corps, tous ses membres l’encombraient. Il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il se disait que c’était un peu de sa faute. Il faut être prêt à s’écorcher quelquefois, quand on fait face, par choix, à l’univers et à sa complexité mais qu’on ne sait pas faire semblant de les comprendre. C’est vrai que si Dan l’avait voulu, il aurait pu feindre d’être touché, s’inventer un masque et le laisser à portée de main, mais quelque chose aurait sonné faux en lui et dans toutes les choses du monde autour de lui, même les plus petites.

Dan poussa la porte du bout de l’index et du majeur. La respiration de son frère était sifflante. Il inspirait et expirait l’air par la bouche. La scène se passa trop vite pour qu’Arthur se rende compte d’une présence. Dan pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Des pierres ramassées sur la plage qu’ils avaient peintes ensemble étaient alignées par terre dans un coin, celles d’Arthur représentant des paysages qu’on avait du mal à identifier. Dan enjamba une boîte à musique et des rails en bois avec une gare miniature, une petite locomotive et ses huit wagons détachés. Il ne remarqua pas qu’il manquait des pièces au circuit. Une longue manche du pyjama bleu et blanc pendait hors du lit, l’autre était coincée sous la tête du cadet. Des mouchoirs étaient répandus sur l’oreiller, près d’une Game Boy d’occasion, entre des cartouches de jeux et un thermomètre. Dan pressa sur l’interrupteur de la lanterne. Puis une main sur la rambarde, il descendit les marches de l’escalier comme en les effleurant à peine et sauta celle qui craquait pendant que l’atroce tic-tac régulier de l’horloge en bois faisait tressauter la maison. En passant par la porte jamais fermée de la salle à manger il gagna l’arrière-cour puis se dirigea vers les buis non taillés et sa bicyclette. Il évita de se prendre les pieds dans la fourmilière et le tuyau d’arrosage dissimulé au milieu de l’herbe grasse dont personne ne voulait plus s’occuper. Il releva la béquille de la bicyclette. Le grincement strident qu’elle produisit fit se contracter les traits de son visage.

Après avoir refermé le portail, il fixa le porche entre les barreaux. Il se demandait si la lourde porte allait se rouvrir. Il jeta de rapides regards aux fenêtres des maisons voisines. Puis, accompagné par le cliquetis de la chaîne indifférente à l’usure, Dan fila dans la nuit comme Alec une demi-heure avant, comme le vent, happé par une urgence qu’il ne chercherait pas à définir même plus tard.

Il lui arrivait de rouler le long de la côte sous le soleil ardent de certains après-midis pour assouvir sa faim intarissable de chaleur et de ciel, pour que les journées soient moins vides, ses fesses engourdies au bord du porte-bagages, celles d’Arthur sur l’unique siège. La première fois le gamin avait été terrifié. Mais il ne s’était pas agité, il était resté figé là où Edan l’avait aidé à s’installer, et il avait hurlé : « Ra-Ralenti, E-d-dan ! R-Ralenti ! Ralenti ! » Ça avait été comme ça une dizaine de minutes alors que les deux pieds d’Edan n’avaient pas quitté le sol en même temps une seule fois et qu’on aurait très bien pu marcher à côté de la bicyclette, sans se presser, en faisant parfois des pauses pour attendre les garçons ou histoire de se refaire les lacets. Arthur s’était refusé à descendre parce qu’il savait que la peur s’en irait. Les ombres finissaient par s’en aller quand Edan était auprès de lui. Elles n’osaient plus franchir l’interstice des meubles. _« La Mitraillette »_ et _« le Binoclard »_ se réduisaient à des murmures à peine audibles. Les ombres demeuraient au fond de l’armoire, tout au fond, surplombées par les cintres nus et les cartons de Lego et de jeux de sociétés, là où elles n’avaient plus que leurs bras pour enserrer leur ventre tiraillé par la faim, là où elles ne pouvaient plus faire de mal.

Il suffisait de continuer d’essayer.

L’aîné avait passé son bras par-dessus l’épaule du plus jeune et avait pointé le doigt vers une pente.

« Écoute, tu me fais confiance, oui ? Il ne faut pas fermer les yeux, ne pas perdre la route de vue même une seule seconde. On va la descendre… Ne me fais pas ce regard misérable de poisson, Arthur. C’est trop tard pour changer de place. Et mon dos est une montagne, c’est ce que tu as dit, pas vrai ? »

Edan avait pris le petit menton déjà recouvert d’un pansement et l’avait tourné en direction de l’endroit où commençait l’inclinaison. Arthur avait presque toujours un pansement au menton, au coude ou bien au genou.

« Tu m’as déjà vu le faire. Ce sera comme être entraîné par un propulseur. Tout en bas, à la fin de la piste, ce sera fini et tu verras, tu voudras recommencer. Tu t’accroches, n’oublie pas. Tu t’accroches ou tu seras éjecté. O.K., copilote ?

— O.K. »

L’air d’Arthur était sérieux. Il avait dégluti et réajusté la sangle de son casque ainsi que ses lunettes.

« Il nous f-faut un com-compte à r-re-rebours, Ed.

— Bien sûr…

— A-Attends. Je crois que je de-devrais être le p-p-pilote. J-Juste c-cette fois.

— Oui, tu as raison. Tu es à la place du pilote, maintenant.

— T-Trois ?…

— Deux…

— Un !… »

Des morceaux de verre crissèrent entre l’asphalte et les pneus. Dan manqua de déraper et appuya plus fort sur les pédales pour parvenir à retrouver son équilibre, ne pas s’étaler. Un grand chien au pelage clair le contourna sans qu’il le voit. Il fonçait, chassant ses pensées. Dan pédalait debout, les mains tellement serrées sur son guidon qu’elles étaient devenues blêmes même s’il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il atteignit le sentier permettant d’accéder à la plage. Bientôt ça devint impossible de continuer de rouler à cause des galets. Les freins grincèrent et Dan abandonna sa bicyclette.

5.

Il y avait du sel dans l’air ; les effluves subtils du varech. Et de la brume venant de l’océan. Les foutues baskets de Dan glissaient. Il aurait mieux fait de partir en chaussettes.

Le garçon était assis près du rivage, son dos arrosé par la lumière artificielle, ses jambes devant lui avec ses coudes posés sur ses genoux en se retenant un poignet. Il aurait pu s’être transformé en statue. Le temps s’écoulait plus doucement autour de lui, il n’existait presque pas. Dan s’entendit prononcer : « Tu t’es fait mal ? »

Il le vit se redresser et reculer. Il se dit que ce mec allait faire demi-tour mais il ne le fit pas. Il récupéra le parka poussé derrière lui sans quitter la mer des yeux et il décolla quelque chose sur l’objet qu’il tenait déjà contre lui : une carte. Il souleva le rabat d’une de ses poches, la fourra à l’intérieur. Ensuite, ses bras firent un grand geste. Ce fut comme s’il allait tirer une flèche. Il jetta son journal. Pas comme les esseulés une bouteille à la mer, plutôt comme un morceau de charbon ou un mot qu’on lâche au-dessus d’un feu afin qu’il s’embrase et se consume. Le journal atterrit là où les vagues se brisent et elles le prirent avec elles, l’éloignèrent d’Alec tandis qu’il fixait le ressac.

Maintenant qu’il avait eu son souvenir, il pouvait repartir.

« Non. C’est pas grave. »

Il se revêtit de son manteau imperméable en allant chercher ses chaussures sur un rocher près d’une barque abandonnée. Alec, il avait cette façon de se traîner, comme un récit sans fin. Dan remarqua que le bas de son pantalon était trempé, une partie du parka aussi, et il y avait ces fils dépassant de ses manches, maladroitement coupés.

« Tu comptes rester là jusqu’au matin ? » lança Alec.

_C’est une connerie._

Et Dan le suivit, sans même une ébauche de sourire, sans savoir s’il y aurait des regrets à avoir. Un autre que lui serait rentré, il ne serait peut-être pas allé jusqu’à la plage. Dan avait des raisons. Alec ne les lui demanda pas.

Et Dan ne lui dit pas : « Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Il est tard » ou « Qui es-tu ? » Il marcha dans ses pas. Et ce moment le ramena vers un des souvenirs les plus clairs qu’il ait gardés : Il n’avait pas encore sept ans, ses poings étaient noyés au fond de ses poches, son sac en bandoulière frottait sa hanche. Il sortait du théâtre avec sa mère, à l’intérieur de son sac il y avait une couronne en papier jaune qu’un homme lui avait posé sur la tête durant le spectacle. Maintenant on voyait notre souffle devant notre nez. Dan marchait en retrait, dans le sillage dans la neige laissé par les empreintes d’autres passants. Pour un petit garçon, il ne pouvait appartenir qu’à des géants. À côté de ce sillage la neige avait été poignardée par les talons d’une femme. Dan s’était éloigné de sa mère une minute, peut-être moins longtemps. C’était avant l’arrivée d’Arthur. Son père non plus n’était pas là. Avant qu’on fasse les valises, il avait dit ces mots, en s’accroupissant pour que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que ceux de son fils : « Ta maman et moi, mon grand, on fait simplement une pause. J’espère que tu comprends, Edan. »

_Une pause, comme dans les films ? Comme quand on appuie sur un bouton, et que tous les acteurs s’arrêtent de jouer ? Comme quand ils arrêtent de s’approprier tout l’espace à l’écran, de nous offrir des regards qui paraissent plus vrais que ceux qu’on reçoit d’habitude, et qu’il n’y a plus de musique de fond ? Comment tu peux faire une pause de _nous_ ?_

Dan était ailleurs pour la première fois, faisait l’expérience d’un voyage. Il avançait en silence et des bâtiments en noir et blanc l’entouraient, qui semblaient prêts à s’écrouler et à recouvrir tout le boulevard de leurs débris. Cette partie du souvenir s’était complètement déteinte à force d’être revisitée. Les bâtiments qui l’avaient fait se sentir si petit étaient dans des teintes bistre et sépia, il le savait bien, et pourtant il lui était devenu impossible d’imaginer ne serait-ce qu’une touche de couleur, même la plus fade, sur une des façades. La séquence suivante avait mieux résisté à la détérioration. Il était passé devant des lampions rougeoyants, des banderoles et un colleur d’affiches monté sur une échelle coulissante finissant de recouvrir Gizmo des _Gremlins_, le sourire de travers d’Anthony Perkins, Winona Ryder (qui serait à jamais la seule femme pour qui il aurait eu le béguin) et les mots dégoulinants sur fond orange :

NUIT D’HALLOWEEN AU CINÉMA…

PROJECTIONS JUSQU’À MINUIT.

CONCOURS DE DÉGUISEMENTS.

Il était passé devant un square enclos d’un grillage avec un kiosque en construction encerclé de cônes. Un agent d’entretien d’espaces publics soulevait avec une pelle les feuilles tombées des arbres. Des ouvriers en salopette encrassée et godasses épaisses l’avaient salué en soulevant leur casque de chantier jaune délavé et en crachant une vapeur de locomotive. Parce que ces hommes avaient l’air de dragons éreintés Dan leur imaginerait des combats très rudes. Il avait ensuite rejoint sa mère, lui avait touché l’avant-bras, et ils s’étaient dirigés vers un arrêt de bus. Les talons et les dents claquaient. Les talons contre le pavé. Les dents contre elles-mêmes. Sur la place, un orgue de Barbarie jouait des morceaux de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski, Ludwig van Beethoven et Antonio Vivaldi. Et il y avait eu le _Boléro_. À cette époque Dan ne connaissait de nom que le _Boléro_ de Maurice Ravel. Il l’avait écouté à l’école. Quand il l’écoutait il imaginait dans un lieu qu’il n’avait jamais connu des soldats avançant comme un seul homme, un gamin avec un tambour à leur tête.

Un carrousel attirait les regards – et les petites pièces qu’on voulait échanger contre des tickets mauves et verts, comme l’incitait à le faire expressément la pancarte installée par les forains –, avec ses décorations aux formes chantournées, ses dorures par endroits, ses panneaux étincelants, son traîneau rutilant et ses montures scellées dont un cerf aux bois sublimes, un loup montrant les crocs et un poisson bleu et bordeaux aussi énorme que le tigre et le lion s’élançant à ses côtés. Dan avait songé au mythe de Méduse, la Gorgone, et à ses serpents pétrifiant quiconque croisait leur regard. Sa mère avait allumé son caméscope et s’était rapprochée en tenant toujours sa main. Elle lui avait remontré les images filmées quand un jour dans la voiture il avait réévoqué ce voyage ; l’appareil se trouvait dans la boîte à gants. Il restait des places mais Dan n’avait pas demandé de faire un tour de piste. Il avait essayé de se représenter mentalement une image du mécanisme se mouvent à l’intérieur du manège. Un corps chaud, presque vivant, auquel on avait insufflé une personnalité au fil du temps. Et le géant, d’un coup, c’était le manège. Dan ne connaissait un peu que les rouages et les manivelles. Plus tard, renonçant à prendre leur bus comme prévu pour rentrer à leur hôtel, ils avaient hélé un taxi pour ailleurs.

« Ce canal, avait dit sa mère. Vous devez connaître !

— Et un peu, que je connais ! Il est vraiment magnifique à voir, à cette période de l’année. Vous verrez – tu as attaché ta ceinture, jeune homme ? Alors, c’est parti ! »

Les chauffeurs de taxi avaient la voix de gens qu’on a envie de rencontrer.

Avec sa mère Dan avait contemplé le canal. Elle lui avait parlé des cygnes, des pédalos et aussi des péniches qui reviendraient au printemps et demeureraient jusqu’à la fin du prochain automne. Le canal, Dan s’était dit qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir rester suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir voir l’évolution de son gel et peut-être même celle de son dégel, mais c’était le lendemain qu’il fallait repartir. Il avait écrit son nom sur une vitrine embuée illuminée par intermittence par une enseigne au néon. Partout, il n’y avait que des flocons. Il aurait pu tendre la main et en recueillir un dans le creux de son gant, juste là, le regarder jusqu’à ce qu’il fonde.

_C’est foutument beau de se trouver quelque part où il arrive à la neige de tomber._

Alec racontait à Dan de quelle manière il s’était enfuit de chez lui. De sa bouche on pouvait croire qu’il s’agissait d’une grande évasion.

La candeur voilée. La désinvolture dans tous les mots et tous les gestes. La démarche, le regard. Jusqu’au bout des doigts.

Dan sentait la sueur, et il avait honte. Depuis trois jours il avait arrêté de faire plein de choses. Il avait compté.

En lorgnant Alec il le questionna :

« C’était la première fois ? »

Alec ria presque.

« Non. Mais je n’étais jamais allé aussi loin. Ça faisait un an que je n’avais pas vu la mer. »

Dan le trouvait insouciant. Il ne trouvait pas son histoire très sérieuse mais il retint cependant que la mer avait dû manquer à Alec. Dan, lui, avait la possibilité de l’admirer tous les jours et tous les soirs autant de fois qu’il le souhaitait, et même celle de se lasser de son spectacle. Il pouvait même imaginer la baie, ses clapots et sa couleur bleu pervenche quand il ne les voyait pas, comme en rêvant on peut visualiser les lieux qu’on a le mieux connus : son ancienne école, un chemin, les pièces de la maison où on a grandi. Donc pas très bien, mais c’était assez pour les retrouver un instant.

« Je m’appelle Dan. »

_Enfin, non. C’est Edan._

« Alec. Tu as des traces noires dans la main. »

Dan rapprocha celle-ci de son visage et la scruta un instant.

_Ah, ça. Les étoiles._

Il se souvint alors de les avoir gribouillées dans chacune de ses paumes. Les doigts et le dessous des ongles sales après avoir trop longtemps dessiné : il avait fini par ne plus voir ces choses.

« Seuls les artistes ont les mains aussi dégueulasses.

— C’est faux. Je n’en suis pas un. »

Alec ne le crut pas. C’était écrit. Dan était un artiste. C’était écrit sur sa chair, marqué sur les deux faces de ses mains.

Des mois auparavant, en pensant à l’endroit où il aimerait se retrouver après le lycée, il s’était dit que son premier choix se porterait vers une école d’art. Parce qu’il fallait bien songer à ça : _plus tard._ Mais dès six ans peut-être, l’âge auquel il avait appris à lire, il avait eu l’impression de se voir avec un regard plus clair, de se comprendre davantage. À partir de là, il savait. Des mois auparavant, l’affirmation d’un chemin artistique ne ressemblait pour lui qu’à une suite logique et à rien d’autre, à dire vrai. Il allait simplement vers ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Cependant, il n’avait pas réussi à voir plus loin que l’école, et il avait essayé pourtant. Maintenant, il n’était même plus sûr de là où il voulait être à la fin de l’année. Il s’était mis à prendre les jours un par un et n’essayait plus de voir au-delà d’eux.

« Et donc, dit Dan, après avoir revu la mer, qu’est-ce que tu pensais faire ?

— Prendre un bus jusque chez mon oncle, c’est ce qui était prévu. Ça l’est toujours. Je retourne vivre chez lui. Mon père doit s’en douter. On avait déjà discuté de cette possibilité, en quelque sorte. Je précipite juste les choses. Il me laissera rester là-bas.

— Mais ça fait quelques jours que tu es ici. Je t’ai vu. Ton père doit être en train de te chercher.

— Tu m’as vu ? »

Dan fit oui de la tête. Alec ne le regardait pas.

« J’ai dit à William que j’arrivais. Il me fait un peu plus confiance, et avec mon père, ils ne s’expliquent à propos des choses me concernant que si c’est essentiel. Si mon père l’a appelé, Will a dû dire que j’étais déjà là.

— T’en sais rien, c’est clair. Ça, c’est ce que tu espères pour éviter de penser qu’en fait, quelqu’un s’inquiète pour toi. Je connais pas ton père, ni ce William, mais ton raisonnement est stupide. Et puis tu ne t’es pas dit que ton père pouvait, genre, appeler les flics ?

— Il ne peut pas, appeler les flics. Et pour toi, personne ne se fera du souci ? »

Dan était pratiquement sûr que sa question n’en était pas une. Alec se moquait de lui.

« Je n’ai pas dit ça.

— Tu es parti, toi aussi. Tu t’ennuyais, quelque chose comme ça ?

— J’ai presque toujours l’impression de m’ennuyer. Et c’est vrai, je suis parti, mais je ne suis pas aussi loin de chez moi. Ça fait une grande différence. Parce que tu es loin de chez toi, je ne me trompe pas en disant ça. Et d’ailleurs, d’où tu viens ?

— Ça changera quoi si je te le dis ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ça ne t’intéresse pas vraiment de savoir.

— Non, réalisa Dan. Ça ne m’intéresse pas vraiment.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que ça changerait si je te disais d’où je viens ?

— Rien. Oublie. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bob Dylan, Mr. Tambourine Man, 1965.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPINESS ONLY REAL WHEN SHARED.**

**Christopher MCCANDLESS.**

6.

Oliver était assis sur le sol de sa chambre. La seule lumière à l’intérieur émanait de l’aquarium. Il n’avait pas de poisson, juste des plantes aquatiques. Juste à côté de l’aquarium d’une trentaine de litres il y avait sa canne à pêche (pour échanger des mots avec Alec) et des gemmes suspendues à un porte-bijoux-arbre-en-métal. Turquoise. Cornaline. Onyx. Alexandrite. Obsidienne. Améthyste. Opale. Tourmaline. Ambre.

Oliver avait quelques journaux remplis de ses pensées. C’est un point commun qu’il avait avec Alec et le père d’Alec. On est nombreux à vouloir laisser des traces. Ça arrive qu’on ait peur de voir disparaître ceux qu’on a été. _GARDE TES DOIGTS LOIN DE CE JOURNAL_ était écrit en dessous de deux années : 1998-1999. Oliver tourna les pages. Il ne s’arrêta qu’à celles qui comptaient.

_14 novembre._

_J’ai fait un exposé sur Lili Elbe. J’ai trouvé son nom dans un livre d’art. Je crois qu’elle est un peu comme moi. _ _Mon professeur _ _m’__a dit que j’avais fait du super, super bon boulot_ _. Ç__a m’a donné le courage de faire lire ce que j’avais écrit à mes parents. _ _Ils m’ont doucement souri. Je crois qu’ils comprennent. Ils ont l’air de comprendre des trucs dont je ne sais presque rien. Ce ne sont pas des secrets mais c’est comme si c’en étaient. Il y a des choses qu’on ne veut pas me dire. On les garde dans l’ombre, comme dans de petites boîtes. Peut-être qu’en fait il y a des réponses qu’on doit aller chercher soi-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On attend des choses de moi que je ne comprends pas encore._

_15 novembre._

_Je me demande ce que ça fait d’embrasser quelqu’un. Annie m’a dit qu’elle m’aurait embrassée si j’étais un garçon. Elle avait l’air un peu triste._

_20 décembre._

_Ma mère a râlé cet après-midi. Ce n’était pas méchant. Elle m’a dit : « Ça t’irait tellement bien, une petite coupe. Et une frange, ce serait pas mal, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?... Tu pourrais aussi les attacher plus souvent, tes cheveux, pour voir, ou essayer autre chose. » Tout ça parce que je ne prends pas soin de mes cheveux. Leur niveau stagne vers le milieu de mon dos depuis des années. De toute façon, il n’y a rien à faire. J’ai l’impression de ne les avoir jamais aimés. Je ne les aimerai peut-être jamais._

_Cet après-midi j’avais envie de fuir, très loin. _ _Je crois que tous les enfants du monde ont un jour rêvé de quitter les lieux qu’ils connaissent._

_Je me demande ce que ma mère a voulu dire par « essayer autre chose »._

Oliver sauta des pages. Certaines parlaient des moments avec Alec. Ils faisaient semblant de s’ignorer à l’école. Personne ne savait qu’ils habitaient ce même immeuble de banale apparence, presque pourri.

_4 février._

_Aujourd’hui Annie a embrassé un garçon derrière les toilettes. Il s’appelle Ethan. _ _Ethan est allé ouvrir sa gueule, pour raconter le baiser et d’autres choses encore, mais c’est Annie seulement que tout le monde traite de connasse. C’est Ethan le connard. Je déteste les garçons (comme lui)._

_3 juin._

_Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai plus rien écrit._

_Je crois que je vais bien._

Oliver lit ainsi en continuant de sauter de plus en plus de pages.

Il revint à la première page. Il effaça un mot et le remplaça par un autre afin que ça donne : _CE JOURNAL APPARTIENT À OLIVER._

Oliver arracha une page au hasard.

Il finit de plier un avion en papier puis s’appuya le dos contre sa commode. Il approcha l’avion de son œil pour viser le zénith sur la carte du ciel accrochée sur le mur d’en face. Il visa, compta jusqu’à trois, et lança. Un morceau de ruban adhésif céda. L’affiche se décolla légèrement du mur. Oliver alla chercher l’avion et le posa sur son bureau. À côté il y avait un album de musique. Il le prit. Il n’y avait qu’un disque vinyle à l’intérieur. Rien d’autre. Oliver soupira. Il se baissa pour passer sa main sous son bureau et reconnaître la forme d’une petite boîte et celle d’un briquet à gaz. Sur le briquet il y avait un crâne et des roses qui s’entrelacent. Il alluma une cigarette. Le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre. Pas en grand. Juste assez pour que les volutes s’y échappent. Oliver avait l’impression d’être un foutu indien faisant des signaux de fumée. Si elle avait pu former des lettres, la fumée, elle aurait écrit trois fois _MAYDAY_ dans le ciel.

Ça faisait des jours qu’Alec était parti.

Son père était venu frapper à la porte dès le lendemain du départ.

« Sophia, Alec est encore parti. »

Oliver avait ouvert la porte un peu plus grand. Il s’était coupé les cheveux comme Alec, sans se douter que ce dernier l’avait fait la nuit où il avait fugué. Il portait toujours ses vêtements, aussi. Les vêtements d’Alec. Ça n’avait pas échappé à George mais il n’avait rien dit. Le père se sentait exclu de cette complicité, de ce monde qui appartenait aux amis. Il s’interdisait une confrontation avec cet univers. Il s’interdisait de commencer certaines conversations innocentes.

« Il n’est pas là. Je suis désolé.

— D’accord. Eh bien, préviens-moi si tu as de ses nouvelles, ou une idée d’où il a pu aller se foutre encore une fois. »

Il était reparti et depuis, plus rien. Il devait savoir qu’il allait finir par le perdre. Par perdre Alec. Maintenant, ça semblait être arrivé. Au début il avait dû compter sur le fait qu’Alec reviendrait toujours à lui, et ça avait été le cas pendant longtemps.

Oliver fumait. Il se pourrissait un peu plus les poumons.

Quelques heures avant il était dehors. Une brise frisquette soufflait dans ses cheveux. Les jours précédents le vent avait soufflé si fort qu’on avait eu l’impression qu’il allait nous faire nous envoler. Mais là, quelques heures avant, ce n’était pas le cas. Ce n’était pas ça. Oliver marchait loin à l’est du soleil dans les rues légèrement animées. L’air du soir se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Un quart d’heure en traînassant dans son jean bleu délavé et sa veste en daim et Oliver était arrivé au petit-cinéma-de-trois-salles-pas-plus. Pendant qu’il traînassait il avait repensé à un truc. Récemment Natheo lui avait parlé d’un drive-in temporaire à une quinzaine de kilomètres, sur un vieux parking. Il avait dit qu’il aimerait y aller avec lui, si Oliver était d’accord. Un de ses amis s’occupait de la cabine de projection et de l’installation de l’écran gonflable. Pour quasiment rien ils pourraient regarder un film sous la lune, assis quelque part entre les bagnoles. Ils ne prendraient pas beaucoup de place. Et pour eux, pas la peine de payer plein tarif, juste les tickets de bus. C’est à ça qu’Oliver avait pensé pendant quelques minutes, et il s’était dit que ça serait drôlement chouette de se rendre à ce drive-in avec Natheo. Il y pensait encore maintenant, du coup.

Pour le cinéma auquel il s’était rendu il y a quelques heures, ses parents lui avaient donné la permission d’y aller avec Alec. Mais il n’était plus là, Alec. Ils n’avaient pas remarqué.

Quelques voitures étaient éparpillées sur le parking. Les dernières séances avant la fermeture allaient commencer. À l’extérieur les grandes affiches étaient mises en valeur par des lumières. Oliver les avait longuement regardées puis il était rentré. Il y avait un coin multicolore et vide de monde avec un de ces distributeurs automatiques qui bouffent l’argent et recrachent du sucre, une borne d’arcade, une machine attrape-peluche et un pachinko. Parfois un nerd restait là pour jouer parce qu’il renonçait à faire la queue. « Trop de monde » avait un jour dit Natheo. Oliver lui avait répondu : « C’est encore un truc de nerd, ça ?

— Hein ? »

Oliver s’était penché vers lui.

« _Nerd._

— Un nerd filerait des cigarettes à des mineurs ? »

Oliver s’était encore rapproché jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les mèches de cheveux près de l’oreille de Natheo.

« Nerd. »

Enfin. Peu importe.

Le regard d’Oliver avait lâché le coin multicolore et Natheo s’était aussitôt dissipé pour que d’autres pensées prennent sa place, viennent se tenir exactement là où était le jeune homme. Oliver ne pensait plus à Natheo désormais. Il était allé vers le guichet. Et c’était la personne à la caisse du disquaire. Elle portait un polo rouge en guise d’uniforme ce soir, et pas de pin’s émaillé. Un patch avec le logo du cinéma était directement brodé.

« Oh, salut. »

Dans la tête d’Oliver elle avait dix-huit ans, comme Natheo. Et donc elle faisait des choses qu’on fait quand on a dix-huit ans, mais Oliver l’imaginait à des fêtes. Il l’imaginait crier à ses parents depuis sa chambre, se plaindre de la terre entière, et puis quand même rire d’elle-même, de son existence et de tout le reste. Il l’imaginait avoir l’air heureuse quand elle était entourée de gens et moins heureuse quand elle était seule chez elle. Il ne l’avait jamais imaginée ayant du mal à tenir debout derrière ce côté d’un comptoir la nuit – de plus quand on en était presque à la moitié de la semaine, et non pas à la fin. Il ne l’avait jamais imaginée avec à l’un de ses lobes une boucle d’oreille manquante qu’elle n’aurait pas perdue en dansant tandis qu’elle serait ivre, et puis avec les bouts de ses ongles rongés et son vernis en train de partir. Les couleurs restantes sur ses ongles rappelaient celles de la nébuleuse de la Lagune qu’Oliver avait en photo dans un de ses livres sur l’astronomie. Lui avait déjà porté les couleurs de la nébuleuse d’Orion et celles de la nébuleuse de la Carène.

À l’âge qu’on a lorsqu’on commence à se poser des questions sur le monde, Oliver se disait : « Plus tard, je serai astronaute. » Des millions de gamins ont un jour rêvé d’être un astronaute. Mais quand Oliver s’imaginait en astronaute il avait des cheveux courts et c’était une voix différente qu’il avait, pour communiquer avec les autres laissés sur Terre.

Il avait compté une dernière fois ses pièces, les avait données puis il avait pris la place pour le film fantastique slash dramatique qu’il avait choisi. À part lui il n’y avait dans la salle qu’un couple cinquantenaire, une rousse à la mine maussade qui avait eu tendance à jeter des regards à sa montre bon marché et l’homme au corps chétif qui s’était trouvé devant lui dans la file. (Enfin, si on avait pu appeler ça une file.) L’homme avait de grosses lunettes rondes, un costume de travail et un attaché-case qu’il tenait contre lui. Il s’était engagé dans le même rang qu’Oliver et s’était assis à une dizaine de sièges de lui.

_Toi aussi, t’essaies d’être invisible ? Ou je fais peur au petit mec en cravate et chemise blanche avec ma coupe de rebelle ?_

_Peut-être que j’ai raison dans les deux cas._

Dans la salle ils n’étaient tous que des formes grises et anonymes. Le film avait commencé à vingt heures et s’était terminé environ trois heures plus tard. À la sortie du cinéma le monde avait changé. L’atmosphère était désormais humide. Les lumières du parking se reflétaient sur le bitume mouillé. Une voix avait appelé Oliver. L’appel avait été à la fois hésitant et prolongé, comme si on l’avait regretté sans pourtant l’arrêter. Oliver s’était retourné.

« Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? avait-il répondu.

— Je voulais juste te demander si je pouvais te ramener chez toi.

— Me ramener chez moi ?

— Oui. »

Il avait bien compris la première fois.

Elle avait fait un signe vers le parking. Elle avait donc une voiture. Oliver ne l’avait jamais imaginée conduisant une voiture. Elle avait aussi des chaussures marron lustrées.

Il préférait marcher. Ce parcours de quinze minutes en sillonnant les rues, il aimait bien le faire. Tout pouvait arrivé pendant ces quinze minutes. Il pouvait se passer des choses sympas. Oliver pouvait aussi se faire kidnapper par quelqu’un de bizarre ou un truc du genre. C’est ce que sa mère lui disait, pourtant sans qu’elle le sache il était souvent allé bien plus loin et Alec était presque toujours dans le coup. Seulement voilà, sur ce chemin qu’Oliver empruntait pour aller au cinéma, il n’arrivait presque jamais rien. Oliver aimait bien le faire malgré tout mais il avait quand même hoché la tête pour signifier qu’il était d’accord pour repartir avec la personne en polo rouge cette fois. Ils s’étaient dirigés jusqu’au centre du parking où était garé un pick-up. En glissant une main dans son sac à dos pour se saisir de la clef la personne en polo rouge avait raconté que sa mère lui prêtait son tas de ferraille quand elle bossait le soir. Oliver avait alors essayé de l’envisager dans cette caisse avec son éraflure sur le capot, les paupières lourdes, passant entre des immeubles, en contrebas de centaines de fenêtres et peut-être même juste sous sa fenêtre à lui, ses phares diffusant une lumière aveuglante.

Le tapis de sol était sale. Une paire de sneakers avec des gribouillis faits au feutre traînaient dans un coin du côté passager. Il y avait un autocollant défraîchi de Pac-Man sur le tableau de bord, un collier en coquillages accroché au rétro central et une odeur de poussière discernable sous celle de désodorisant à la vanille.

Elle et Oliver n’avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Il avait déjà attaché sa ceinture et elle n’avait pas encore mis le contact. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés un instant, pour respirer enfin. Après elle avait dit : « Ils sont cool comme ça, tes cheveux. Ça te ressemble. »

_Ça me ressemble ?_

Ils s’étaient éloignés du cinéma. Oliver avait indiqué où se trouvait son immeuble. Il avait ouvert sa vitre et tendu sa main dans la nuit.

« Tu n’as pas de musique ? »

Elle avait semblé ne pas s’attendre à ce qu’on brise le silence.

« Euh, non, la radio est cassée. Et ce n’est pas ma voiture. »

Elle l’avait déjà dit.

Elle avait retiré une main du volant pour placer son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu écoutes ? avait demandé Oliver.

— Plein de choses.

— Ce n’est pas une réponse, “plein de choses”.

— Et pourquoi ça n’en serait pas une ? Ta question était assez vague, je te signale. “Qu’est-ce que tu écoutes.” »

Ça l’avait doucement fait rire, comme s’il était évident qu’on pouvait aimer écouter tellement d’autres choses que de la musique.

« Réponds.

— Voyons voir… Led Zeppelin, Van Morrison, les Eagles, Fleetwoods, Frank Sinatra, Queen, Oasis, les Beatles – y compris ce que certains membres ont fait en dehors du groupe –, et hum… Placebo. Ces derniers temps, Cat Stevens et les Boomtown Rats.

— Surtout des groupes, alors. »

Il n’y avait personne d’autre sur la route mais ils ne roulaient pas très vite.

« Jusqu’à ce soir je t’avais toujours vue entourée de disques. »

Puis ils étaient trop vite arrivés aux pieds de l’immeuble. Elle n’avait pas pris la peine de ranger la voiture près du trottoir. Oliver s’était penché vers dehors pour voir si des lumières étaient encore allumées dans le bâtiment. Celles de son appartement étaient éteintes sur la face qu’il pouvait voir. Il avait tourné une dernière fois la tête vers la personne à côté de lui. Il ignorait pourquoi elle avait deux jobs. Peut-être que ce n’était pas pour de joyeuses raisons mais peut-être aussi que ça n’était pas si terrible que ça. Il n’avait pas voulu lui demander. Tant qu’on ne posait pas la question on pouvait imaginer ce qu’on voulait.

Dans l’ombre son visage était un mélange de gris et de noir. Les lampadaires faisaient tomber dessus comme des parcelles incandescentes.

Oliver l’avait embrassée. Sans lui demander comment elle s’appelait, et surtout sans lui dire son propre nom. Il l’avait senti devenir minuscule sous ses mains. Minuscule mais réelle. Du vernis à ongles pailleté, de la poussière interstellaire, étaient rentrés au contact du cou d’Oliver. Il l’avait embrassée et ensuite il était reparti à la manière d’un brigand.

Quelques heures avant, il était dehors. Il embrassait quelqu’un pour la première fois et il ne détestait pas ça. Ça l’avait plu. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme il l’avait imaginé avant mais ce n’était pas si mal. Ça ne faisait pas trop mal.

Oliver fit traîner ses genoux jusqu’à son arbre à gemmes et toucha doucement les pierres pour les faire se balancer au bout de leur fil. Il souleva avec son index une petite pierre qui avait la couleur du miel, du soleil et du cognac. Ambre. Il appellerait comme ça la personne qui portait un polo rouge cette nuit. Ambre.

C’est bien d’avoir des noms pour les choses que l’on connaît mal. C’est ce qu’Oliver pensait. Il se disait : _Plus tard, je pourrai me dire que j’ai touché les lèvres d’une personne et qu’elle s’appelait Ambre. Elle était souvent entourée de musique. Le silence ne lui allait pas. Ses cernes la rendaient triste. Quand je suis parti elle a laissé des paillettes sur moi. Ambre était belle. Elle avait réellement l’air merveilleuse. Mais ça, je ne le lui ai pas dit. Je l’ai gardé pour moi, comme j’ai gardé mon nom pour moi. Elle était belle et je lui ai volé le fait de le savoir cette nuit-là._

Oliver tira une dernière longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Il termina d’inhaler puis la laissa par terre. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. L’immeuble n’était jamais réellement silencieux. Il y avait toujours le son d’une télévision en fond, avec un animateur qui relatait comment allait le monde. Ou il y avait toujours le bruit d’un tiroir qui s’ouvrait puis se fermait, quelqu’un qui marchait ou quelqu’un qui brisait un truc. (C’était souvent un bruit qui avait fini par devenir familier.) Mais surtout il y avait toujours quelqu’un qui entendait. Et là, c’était Oliver qui entendait. Il entendait le bruit d’une machine à coudre provenant probablement du deuxième étage.

_Vraiment ? Aussi tard ?_

Oliver récupéra son avion sur son bureau et l’admira encore une fois en bougeant les ailes. Il essaya d’aplatir le nez pour qu’il soit comme avant. Il ne réussit pas vraiment mais tant pis. Il s’approcha de sa fenêtre en traînant des pieds. Ses chaussettes étaient glissantes sur le sol. D’un geste la fenêtre fut grande ouverte. Oliver prit son élan puis lança vers le firmament l’avion en papier. Il s’envola dans la rue, frôla les plus hautes branches d’un arbre dénudé de feuilles. Il parcourut la distance entre deux lampadaires puis finalement atterrit sans dommage au milieu du gravier.

C’est alors qu’une silhouette comme une ombre apparut au garçon. Une silhouette dans un grand manteau sur le trottoir. Elle dépassa l’avion d’Oliver.

_Putain._

Oliver la regarda progresser en titubant, ses mains cherchant éperdument à s’accrocher à quelque chose qui n’était pas là pour la retenir.

_Putain._

Bientôt Oliver se retrouva dans la rue. Le manteau se balançait doucement d’avant en arrière et parfois de gauche à droite avec l’homme à l’intérieur. Il tanguait comme un bateau, quand le ciel s’assombrit, que la mer est de la même couleur et qu’elle commence à s’agiter. Oliver s’approcha. Les yeux le fixèrent sans sembler le reconnaître.

« Alec ? »

Une main essaya de se poser sur ses cheveux et il fit un pas en arrière. Le vêtement avait un peu glissé de l’épaule.

« C’est Oliver. »

_Espèce de connard._

Le jeune garçon regarda vers en haut.

_MAYDAY. MAYDAY. MAYDAY._

Oliver s’approcha pour pouvoir soutenir l’homme. Il se faufila sous son bras comme une aile. Une aile très lourde liée à un corps qui l’est plus encore, surtout pour un adolescent comme Oliver. L’aile et le corps trop lourds empestaient l’alcool, comme si le liquide était sorti par tous les pores. Oliver réalisa qu’une manche était humide.

Le père d’Alec avait l’air d’un oiseau complètement sonné qui se serait raté en atterrissant. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et appelait son fils par son nom comme s’il était juste là dans sa poche. Oliver jeta un regard à son avion. Lui au moins avait eu un atterrissage digne de son envol.

_Toi, je reviendrai te chercher plus tard._

Oliver traîna le grand corbeau dans la rue. George vomit dans les fleurs. Puis Oliver lui fit passer les portes, les quelques obstacles, tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il lui fit monter les premières marches de l’escalier, le bruit de chaque pas semblant amplifier par dix. Ils n’allèrent pas très haut. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches jusqu’au premier puis c’en fut fini de monter. Ce fut tout de même assez pour qu’Oliver sente ses battements s’accéléraient. Il chercha les clefs en plongeant une de ses mains dans les poches du manteau. Il remarqua qu’il manquait un bouton. Il trouva enfin les clefs, actionna la poignée à l’aide de son coude, poussa la porte d’un petit coup de pied. L’adolescent coucha l’homme dans un lit et le recouvrit de la couverture qui se trouvait là. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu’il s’agissait du lit d’Alec. Ses pieds l’avaient guidé là, du coup il s’était dit tant pis, pas grave. Il s’agenouilla et mit sa tête sur la poitrine du père, pour écouter ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Le souffle s’était vite calmé et avec lui les battements aussi. La mer avait été consolée. Oliver savait qu’il n’était pas censé faire ça mais tant pis. Il était reparti en se disant que c’était tant pis.

De retour dans sa chambre il cria dans son chien en peluche, en le serrant très fort : « PUTAIN DE POITRINE ! JE VEUX TELLEMENT M’ARRACHER CETTE PUTAIN DE POITRINE ! Putain de poitrine ! Putain de poitrine, putain de poitrine ! Je vais m’arracher cette putain de poitrine ! Je vais m’arracher cette putain de poitrine… »

Il avait envie de s’arracher la poitrine et tout le reste.

Et sa voix se brisa, mais pas lui.

7.

Dan et Alec arrivaient au bout de la petite plage lorsqu’Alec se mit à courir, et Dan fit pareil. Le parka indigo d’Alec gonflait et flottait dans son dos à la façon d’une cape et parfois claquait furieusement contre ses cuisses.

Il voulait savoir si Dan continuerait de le suivre.

Ils dévalèrent une pente douce, entraînant avec eux une avalanche de cailloux. Et ils coururent comme des fous, l’océan sur leur droite. On ne voyait pas la lune. Sa lumière ne tombait pas çà et là dans les flaques d’eau. De petites pluies avaient eu lieu ce même jour, peut-être celui d’avant aussi. Si ça n’avait dépendu que de Dan, le ciel aurait été gris plus souvent. Le chien qui l’avait croisé les accompagna en aboyant sur quelques mètres puis les crevasses sous ses pattes le contraignirent à s’arrêter. Il aurait fini par le faire malgré tout. Rien n’aurait su l’arracher à ce quartier. Quelques établissements venaient de fermer. Des employés étaient restés pour remettre en place les chaises qu’on avait déplacées et essuyer avec des torchons les tables en séquoia sur lesquelles des bouteilles qu’on avait bues au goulot avaient roulé et des commandes de plats italiens avaient laissé leur trace.

Ensemble, les garçons coururent devant un panneau publicitaire, les devantures des magasins, les pubs. Comme des fous, des vagabonds, ils coururent sur les trottoirs pavés et dépavés pour être plus puissants que tout le reste. Ils soulevèrent des nuages de poussière au-dessus des enjoliveurs des véhicules garés. Dan et Alec étaient des princes sans royaume à la recherche de vertige. La maison de Dan ainsi que sa bicyclette étaient derrière lui. Elles pouvaient tout aussi bien être à l’autre bout de la Terre. Les maisons défilaient telle une pellicule photographique. Derrière leurs rideaux, elles abritaient des gens dont nous ne pourrons jamais connaître les rêves. Dan et Alec étaient en cavale. Ils montaient sur des bacs à ordure débordants de sacs en plastique – d’un plastique assez épais pour que les chaussures s’engloutissent dedans sans le percer, et les canettes en aluminium à l’intérieur des sacs, on aurait juré qu’elles criaient à pleins poumons, un son qui vous défigure avant de vous faire détaler. Des flocons d’avoine, des trognons de pommes et de poires traînaient sur le gravier. Dan et Alec se retenaient par la capuche et les coudes. Comme ça ils gravirent un mur quand des lueurs projetées par des phares passèrent dessus. Une voiture cahotante les dépassa sur la route à sens unique, avec les vitres baissées, la musique à fond. Une chanson retentit et c’était tellement fort. Elle envahit les ruelles puantes au goût salé. Dan la ressentit partout, dans ses oreilles, dans son ventre, jusque dans la pointe de ses pieds, partout. L’autoradio déconnait. Il grésillait faiblement quelquefois, perturbé par des bruits parasites. L’homme aux bras replets noircis de tatouages qui se trouvait dans l’habitacle de la voiture avait jeté un bref regard aux garçons dans son rétroviseur.

Dan vacilla en haut du mur aux briques ocre agressées par l’humidité et sans doute un peu par le temps. Il sauta après Alec.

Ils traversaient un pont en arc brisé et désormais la voix résonnait faiblement au loin. Dan avait passé de nombreuses heures sous ce pont avec Isaac et Léandre avant que ce dernier ne parte. Durant décembre 97 et la moitié de 98 ils s’étaient rejoints afin de recouvrir les surfaces de graffitis. Ils aimaient s’y consacraient pendant les longs jours de vacances. Des visages en noir et blanc et des mots de toutes les couleurs. Les journées étaient interminables.

Les échos se perdaient dans tous les autres bruits que peut faire une ville la nuit. Alec se retourna et pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine. Cette chanson, elle les avait touchés sans menacer ni crever leur cœur d’une balle.

_(C’est comme si elle avait fait pousser des fleurs au centre de nos cages thoraciques.)_

À bout de souffle ils dépassèrent l’hôtel délabré. (On racontait de drôles d’histoires sur ce lieu.) Les garçons dépassèrent le dernier lampadaire. Des mouches voltigeaient dans l’halo blanc et blafard. Alec sortit une lampe torche frontale d’une poche. Ses yeux et ceux de Dan se réhabituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre. Ils marchaient sur le chemin menant à la forêt de conifères. Le terrain montait au fur et à mesure qu’ils continuaient et ils croisaient de plus en plus d’arbrisseaux. Un sachet en plastique, un emballage ou un autre déchet se trouvait parfois coincé entre des branches. Dan avait perdu l’habitude de fréquenter la forêt, d’arpenter ses sentiers. La dernière fois qu’il s’y était rendu c’était avec Isaac et la grande sœur de ce dernier, Mia. La dernière fois c’était l’été.

Alec faisait le voyage à l’envers. Il jetait des regards vers les cimes visibles des sapins. Ils allaient toujours plus loin et Dan pensait au mot qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de laisser, à la fenêtre à demi-ouverte de sa chambre et au vent qui devait faire se balancer les imitations d’avions, de ballons dirigeables ou à gaz et de montgolfières en papier et carton-pâte suspendues par des ficelles au plafond, au vide qui avait pris sa place à la maison et qui deviendrait bien plus réel lorsque le jour se lèverait. Il pensait : _Je ne rentrerai jamais avant la fin de la nuit._ Il lui semblait que ce serait la nuit pour toujours. Lorsque des arbres plus grands que ceux qu’ils avaient connus jusque là apparurent sur leur route, Alec les désigna à Dan. Alec passa la sangle de la lampe torche autour de son cou. Il entreprit l’ascension d’un vieil arbre au tronc courbé et écailleux. Les branches étaient étirées vers le haut tels les bras d’un homme qui se réveillerait à peine d’un long sommeil. Le t-shirt d’Alec se souleva, découvrant des hanches étroites.

C’était la nuit pour toujours et Alec grimpait aux sommets, s’écorchait sa peau laiteuse tavelée de son afin d’être un peu plus proche du ciel.

« Tu ne montes pas ? »

Dan avait moins d’entraînement. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et le bois aussi glissant qu’une plaque de verglas sous les semelles usées de ses baskets. Quand il réussit à atteindre la hauteur où se trouvait Alec une mèche brune l’empêcha de voir. Son bonnet avait glissé de sa tête et un petit bruit de feuilles qui se froissent le fit comprendre qu’il était retombé tout en bas.

Alec était là sur la plus longue branche, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il avait allumé une cigarette et de la fumée se dispersait, formant des volutes. Il rangea son briquet à l’intérieur de son parka. Dan progressa jusqu’à lui.

Il balançait ses jambes dans le même rythme que les siennes et respirait enfin. Un peu de sève maculait son pantalon. Il observa ses bras menus où sinuaient ses veines bleutées puis une nouvelle fois ses mains qu’il essaya de frotter pour se réchauffer. Elles étaient incrustées de quelques échardes. Plus rien de beau n’était alors discernable. Il remonta son regard – plus haut – et ses cheveux le chatouillèrent en bas de la nuque. C’était une nuit limpide, mais si les étoiles s’étaient mises d’accord pour leur jouer un mauvais tour en mourant, ensemble ou une à une, ils n’auraient eu aucun moyen de réaliser qu’ils étaient seuls. Une vie entière ne suffit pas pour compter les astres, et une nuit encore moins, alors comment auraient-ils pu le savoir si un d’entre eux, un de ces astres, manquait à l’appel ? Certains étaient trop loin et leur seraient demeurés identiques. Il leur aurait été impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit. Dan et Alec observaient donc la Voie lactée déployée au-dessus d’eux, celle sous laquelle s’étaient retrouvés tous ceux qu’ils avaient connus et ou se retrouveraient tous ceux qui viendraient après eux. Il ne sera pas dit où exactement Dan et Alec ont grandi. Ça n’a aucune importance de savoir où ça se situe sur une carte (même si Oliver n’aurait pas été d’accord avec ça). Mais s’il y a encore des choses à savoir à propos des étoiles, c’est que Dan trouvait qu’elles ressemblaient à des flocons et qu’Alec aimait à penser qu’elles les écoutaient, ou plutôt qu’elles l’avaient fait quelquefois, en équilibre au-dessus de leur tête, souriant doucement car elles ne comprenaient pas la peur qu’on pouvait avoir de tomber. Elles les avaient désarmés, les contraignant à se réinventer, à ne pas les quitter trop tôt.

8.

« On m’a appris à reconnaître la Grande Ourse, dit Alec.

— C’est laquelle ?

— Celle-là. »

Il pointa du doigt les différentes étoiles formant l’astérisme.

« Tu la vois, la casserole ? Là, il y a la courbure du manche. Alioth est la troisième étoile en partant de l’extrémité et c’est la plus brillante de la constellation. Tu vois, la Grande Ourse est à côté de l’étoile polaire, ici. _Polaris. _Une supergéante – à côté, notre soleil n’est pas si impressionnant. Elle brille un peu plus que les autres étoiles de sa constellation, elle aussi… Je ne t’ai pas perdu ? Tu les vois ?

— Je crois. Mais pourquoi “la Grande Ourse” ?

— Les versions divergent. »

Dan attendit qu’il continue.

« D’après certains Grecs anciens il s’agirait de Callisto transformée par Héra, la troisième femme de Zeus, expliqua Alec. Zeus aurait aimé Callisto, et ce dieu, la fidélité, ça, c’était clairement pas son truc. Mais bref. Son amante aurait longtemps erré dans une peau d’ours jusqu’à ce que leur fils, Arcas, la voit et, terrifié, lui envoie sa lance, ou lui décoche une flèche – on s’en fiche, ça en revient au même : lui essayant de la buter. Le dieu du ciel et de la foudre les aurait tous les deux élevés pour qu’Arcas se rate et ainsi ne devienne pas le tueur de sa mère. Il les aurait placés là. Callisto serait devenue la Grande Ourse et Arcas la Petite Ourse. On la voit mal, la Petite Ourse. C’est dommage. Elle aussi, j’aurais pu te la montrer. On ne voit bien que l’étoile polaire. »

Il avait semblé emporté par ce qu’il disait, comme quand il avait raconté son départ. Il s’était détaché. Il n’avait pas essayé de capter une attention particulière, de faire de l’effet. Son regard semblait se porter partout à la fois mais ne cherchait rien.

« Qui t’a appris à les reconnaître ?

— Un ami. (Il sourit.) Pour savoir où je vais. Ces constellations nous indiquent la direction du nord quand on sait s’y prendre, tu dois déjà l’avoir entendu. Genre, à la télé ou à l’école, parce que les navigateurs les utilisaient pour se guider. »

_« Pour savoir où tu vas. » C’est l’explication qu’il m’a donnée._

« C’était le Nouvel An. Oliver et moi, on était censés rester dans son appart et on a fini sur le parking derrière l’immeuble avec des personnes qu’on avait jamais vues, jamais croisées avant. On a regardé les feux d’artifice ensemble, allongés au milieu du parking. C’était pas confortable mais personne disait rien. Vers deux heures du matin, l’heure qu’il doit être maintenant, il m’a parlé de la comète de Halley, qu’on verra peut-être en 2061 si avant on ne crève pas d’un cancer ou d’une autre saloperie, il m’a appris à repérer et nommer des objets célestes. Ça m’a fait bizarre de réaliser combien les étoiles pouvaient être loin les unes des autres. (Il fit craquer ses doigts.) Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. »

_(Parce que tu ne me connais pas,_

_et que je ne te connais pas.)_

Alec aurait aimé pouvoir saisir chaque détail de cette soirée derrière l’immeuble, les enfermer quelque part, qu’ils cessent de lui filer toujours un peu plus entre les doigts. Certains lui étaient déjà échappés sur le moment, comme d’autres lui échappaient maintenant. Ce qu’on garde des instants ne sont que des fragments, des instantanés. Oliver avait mis son appareil en mode nuit. Il avait pris des photos de son ami, des feux d’artifice. Plus tard, il allait découvrir des orbes blanches et colorées sur ces photographies. Mais pour le moment, lui et Alec regardaient les explosions frôler les nuages. D’autres tournaient en se tenant les mains jusqu’à dégueuler tout ce qu’ils avaient avant de revenir vers eux pour s’étaler ou ils se bouchaient les oreilles à cause des bruits de pétards. D’autres dansaient les yeux fermés comme si personne ne les voyait. On était contents d’être là. On s’amusait vraiment. Si on faisait semblant, ça ne durait pas. Minuit était passé. Oliver pensait au bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Depuis quelque temps il avait compris que d’autres garçons étaient comme lui, que ce qu’il vivait, ça avait un mot, et que donc ça existait. Ce qu’il vivait existait. Ces garçons, certains d’entre eux, Oliver voulait tout ce qu’ils avaient. Il voulait leur corps, leur visage, leur voix, et surtout il voulait leur courage. Depuis qu’il avait onze ans il se regardait le torse en s’imaginant s’arracher la cage thoracique devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Un homme avec une blouse blanche et une voix qui rappelait l’Afrique lui avait dit : « Tout va bien. Tu grandis, c’est tout. Attends un peu et tu verras, petite, ça passera. » C’est terrifiant combien on ment aux enfants. Oliver aurait tant aimé qu’on lui dise qu’en effet, quelque chose clochait. Les enfants ont moins peur des combats qu’on ne le pense, et parfois on a tort de chercher à les priver de ceux qui sont les leurs.

Un mec aux cheveux gominés tenait fébrilement une fusée rouge et noir entre ses mains et ne se décidait pas à l’allumer. Il n’avait pourtant fait que frimer jusque là. Oliver s’était levé pour lui arracher la fusée. L’autre mec avait instinctivement resserré sa prise en fronçant les sourcils. Et Oliver lui avait soufflé au creux de l’oreille : « File-moi ça, merdeux. Lâche. » Il s’était éloigné pour la placer dans une bouteille, allumer la mèche et très vite se reculer sans quitter l’étincelle des yeux. Il y avait eu le sifflement pendant l’envol, puis l’explosion. Elle n’avait pas été aussi spectaculaire que les autres. Oliver était resté un moment à observer celles qui suivirent. Leurs couleurs semblaient à chaque fois se fixer une seconde sur ses pommettes et ses cheveux. Après ça, Alec et lui avaient dérobé d’autres fusées. Il leur en restait encore le matin.

« Et lui, il sait où tu es ?

— Oliver ? Non. C’est pas important pour lui de le savoir.

— Donc, lui aussi, tu l’as laissé derrière toi.

— T’as tord. J’ai tout laissé sauf lui. Je lui écrirai.

— Tu écriras également à ton père ?

— Je l’ai fait. Il ne me reste qu’à lui envoyer la lettre.

— Oh, d’accord…

— Dis, tu la connais, la chanson ? demanda Alec.

— La chanson ? Quelle chanson ?… Ah, celle qu’écoutait le chauffard qui a bien failli nous écraser, tout à l’heure ?

— Oui.

— _Between the Bars._ C’est une bonne chanson. Écoute (Dan hésita), je ne vais pas faire comme si je n’avais rien vu. Ce que tu as en bas du ventre, c’est vraiment moche. »

Alec garda le silence.

« Tu n’as pas à me dire comment tu t’es fait ça. »

_Mais j’ai vu ça aussi, chez toi. Maintenant, tu sais. Je voulais seulement que tu saches._

Lorsque Dan regarda de nouveau vers Alec il nota qu’une carte était apparue entre son pouce et son index. Le garçon la tournait et la retournait, retirait les morceaux de ruban adhésif dessus et tentait en vain de la défroisser.

« Tu as balancé quelque chose à la mer. Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

— Un vieux truc. Une sorte de journal de bord. Je ne comptais pas m’en débarrasser. »

_(Si j’ai écrit, si je l’ai fait jusqu’à maintenant, c’était afin de ne pas oublier.)_

« Pourquoi tu l’as jeté, alors ?

— Tu poses un tas de questions. Je ne sais pas. Je n’en avais plus besoin. »

Alec tira légèrement sur la manche de Dan tout en lâchant l’as de pique dans la poche de son pull. Il ajouta encore : « Je vais te dire, il a suffi qu’on me conte des histoires pour que je me dise : la magie existe, et des mondes qui en sont empreints restent à découvrir. Je rêvais d’une terre inexplorée, sur laquelle j’aurais été le premier à poser les yeux – le premier être humain, j’entends. Mon Atlantide. Un nouveau Nouveau Monde. »

Un rêve égoïste, O.K., mais combien de rêves ne le sont pas ?

Alec secoua la tête, un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres. Il pensait à l’Atlantide. Il était fasciné par les mystères, comme par exemple ceux de la légende arthurienne.

« Tu vois, on a longtemps été convaincu que je souhaitais devenir magicien et pour un de mes anniversaires, on m’a offert un paquet de trente-deux cartes dont je n’ai jamais pris soin. C’est tout ce qu’il reste. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Dan baissa la tête vers la poche sur sa poitrine et son menton toucha son col.

« Et toi, Dan ?

— Quoi ? »

Dan regarda de nouveau devant lui.

« Eh bien, je souhaitais devenir un explorateur. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu pensais pouvoir devenir ? »

Alec faisait des trous de cigarette sur une feuille entre eux. La question prit Dan de court. Il fouilla les méandres de sa mémoire et retomba sur ce qu’il avait laissé de côté comme une vieille chose qui a été trimballée trop de fois.

« Un inventeur. Je restais allongé par terre pendant des heures. Je gribouillais des automates, dressais des plans. Je m’en souviens. Parfois, tout s’envolait autour de moi, et j’hurlais à qui pouvait m’entendre dans la maison de m’aider à fermer la fenêtre, parce que je ne pouvais pas l’atteindre, et que le vent soufflait tellement fort ! Alors je me mettais à courir dans tous les sens et à monter sur les fauteuils pour rattraper les dessins au vol. »

Il hurla une insulte, et une autre. Une effusion. Ça faisait du bien, d’être là, de raconter des choses comme ça avant que le temps ne les emporte. Il éclata de rire. Il avait le droit de rire de choses idiotes et sans importances, il l’oubliait souvent, Alec aussi, et c’est pour ça qu’il se mit à rire avec lui, pas à cause des insultes lancées au vide. Puis Dan fut pris d’une quinte de toux. Il baissa la tête en la rentrant entre ses épaules et le dos de sa main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche comme une feuille sur une vitre par grands vents, avant l’orage et les éclairs qui déchirent. Alec le regarda en ne sachant quoi faire, retenant tout élan.

Ça s’arrêta presque aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé.

« Eh, ça va ?

— Oui. Ça va, je crois. »

Alec ne le crut pas pour la seconde fois.

Il essaya de retrouver ce qui venait tout juste de leur être enlevé.

« Et, qu’est-ce que tu dessines, maintenant ? Pas des machines.

— Non, pas des machines. Des gens. »

Alec tira sur une mince chaîne en argent entourant son cou, à laquelle était accrochée une chevalière avec une ancre et Saturne en pendentif. Jusque là elle avait été cachée sous son t-shirt.

« J’avais réussi à fabriquer un cerf-volant, reprit Dan. Ça vient de me revenir. Je sais, ça n’a rien à voir avec la mécanique. Je n’y avais plus pensé depuis des années. Mais crois-moi, ce machin m’avait pris des plombes. Un jour on a dû le mettre à la poubelle.

— Il volait ?

— Oui. »

La chaîne retourna se dissimuler entre les plis quand Alec la lâcha.

« Alec, ton monde, tu l’imaginais comment ?

— Froid, il me semble. Avec du blanc à perte de vue. »

De la cendre s’envola doucement sur le bois en virevoltant

_(des aigrettes de dent-de-lion)._

Alec aimait la neige, lui aussi. Ça décrocha un sourire à Dan. Ils contemplaient le silence lorsqu’une goutte de pluie tomba, une seule (après l’averse de la veille, c’est tout ce qu’il devait rester). Elle vint s’écraser sur la chaussure d’Alec et ça brisa quelque chose. Comme il arrive qu’un simple souffle puisse sans peine précipiter un déséquilibre. Quand Alec tenta de la rallumer, sa cigarette, elle le brûla comme l’aurait fait une épine et sa faible lumière s’évanouit dans l’obscurité sous leurs pieds. Elle avait touché ses lèvres et ses gerçures seulement une fois.

« Je ne veux pas oublier ce que ça fait d’avoir quinze ans. »

Il allait falloir quelque temps à Dan pour comprendre ce que ces mots prononcés à la volée signifiaient.

Alec avait peur d’oublier tout l’amour qu’il avait porté, le son des voix, des rires, et même la violence des jours, les coups de ceinture, tout le mal qu’il voulait lui aussi faire à son corps, son dégoût masqué de la nicotine, les constellations éphémères d’hématomes et d’ecchymoses parsemant ses membres et la dureté du bitume contre sa joue toutes les fois où il s’était écroulé sur les chaussées et les avenues… Ce qu’il redoutait tant, ce n’était pas de grandir, pas vraiment. C’était que les réserves de lumière dans ses poches viennent à manquer, que l’univers ne soit plus jamais le même et qu’un jour il le répugne. Il avait comme avalé des aiguilles et elles lui étaient restées coincées dans la gorge. Quelque chose qu’on croyait là n’existait pas ou s’était cassé en lui sans qu’Alec lui-même ou qui que ce soit d’autre ne s’en aperçoive.

« Alec ? » murmura presque Dan, comme si prononcer son nom allait le faire disparaître. C’est absurde, mais c’est ce que Dan s’était dit. Il s’était dit qu’Alec allait _disparaître_, comme il pensait que le garçon allait le faire en tombant près des vagues. Un bruit, un souffle, et tout aurait pu se terminer sur cette absence de note.

Il n’y a plus grand-chose à faire quand même un ciel étoilé ne sait pas consoler un garçon perdu. Parce qu’à ce moment-là, il en était un. Dan l’avait rapproché de lui. Il le sentait s’émietter sur ses vêtements. Des larmes comme des miettes qu’on se met partout sans les voir. Il essuya avec sa manche celles qui traçaient une ligne jusqu’à son menton. Et d’autres vinrent aussitôt creuser davantage le lit des rivières sur son visage. Certaines restaient suspendues à ses cils. Les poings d’Alec frappaient l’épaule de Dan, son ventre aussi, tout ce qu’ils pouvaient atteindre. Ils frappaient, encore et encore. Dan n’avait pas mal. C’étaient des poings en coton. Un vide était né quelque part lorsque l’éclat qu’avait Alec s’était éteint. Dan attendit en le gardant enfermer dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi jusqu’à ne plus sentir les déchaînements du cœur d’Alec derrière ses barreaux.

La tristesse d’Arthur se traduisait par des coups, elle aussi. Sur les murs de sa chambre, la plupart du temps. Ça ne durait jamais. Il finissait par s’endormir et à son réveil, ça allait.

Quand ce fut fini Dan lâcha Alec pour redescendre. Il essaya de poser ses pieds aux mêmes endroits que plus tôt. Alec resta un moment en haut. À part les reniflements de ce dernier, tous les bruits qu’entendait Dan appartenaient à la forêt. Il n’y avait que le chant des grillons, le croassement angoissant des crapauds, par moments le vent qui murmurait entre les branches (quoi ? Et dans quel dessein ? Aucune idée) et quelques battements d’ailes, c’est tout. Pas de voix. Pas de séries de détonations provenant de pots d’échappement, de moteurs qui grondent sous les capots. Il se demandait à quel animal pouvaient bien être ces ailes qu’il avait cru entendre. C’était plus gros qu’une phalène. Peut-être un oiseau ou une chauve-souris.

Dan retrouva au pied de l’arbre son bonnet sale et imbibé d’eau et le secoua, en le tenant étroitement la terre s’inséra sous ses ongles.

Une fois que la terre fut à nouveau sous ses pieds, Alec avait un trait rouge partant de la commissure de ses lèvres, éclairé par la lampe torche. Il se les était mordues. Il avait senti le goût du fer, écœurant sur sa langue, et avait essayé de le chasser. Dan ne fit aucune remarque, ni sur la trace qui atteignait presque son oreille, ni sur la morve mal essuyée qui luisait juste en dessous de son nez. Alec se pencha pour récupérer sa cigarette puis les garçons se remirent tous les deux en route sans un mot.

9.

Alec avait soif. Sa gorge lui semblait être aussi sèche qu’un désert et malgré tout il avançait en serpentant entre les racines noueuses sans ralentir le pas, les cheveux épars, l’éclat peu à peu ranimé. Dan le voyait. Il le voyait. Il pensait : _Est-ce que quelqu’un a déjà vu en moi comme ça ? J’ai du mal à le concevoir. Il me semble pourtant qu’on arrive toujours à ce moment où on ne fait que fouiller quelqu’un du regard._

Les arbres grandissaient autour d’eux. Les pâles rayons de l’astre sur lequel un jour l’équipage d’Apollo 11 avait atterri ne se faufilaient pas entre les feuilles bruissantes tout en haut. Si c’était le cas, les rayons, ils auraient trouvé un passage jusqu’à l’herbe où ils seraient apparus aux garçons sous la forme de petits espaces lumineux. Alec aurait été un danseur étoile sautant d’une lune miniature à l’autre. Il n’était qu’une comète en parka, un gamin progressant à cloche-pied avec une lumière qui le suit (l’année suivante, Dan entendrait parler de _Billy Elliot_, il repenserait à cet instant précis et il irait voir le film en salle). La forêt soupirait sur leur passage. Alec était le garçon aux mille faces. S’il était une sorte de Neil Armstrong, Dan était Buzz Aldrin – le deuxième homme à fouler le sol lunaire, mais le premier à pisser dessus, ce qui n’est pas rien. Trente ans auparavant l’astronaute avait décrit le satellite de notre planète comme étant une « magnifique désolation ».

Alec pensa à Youri Gargarine, qu’on oublie trop souvent ou qu’on ne connait pas. Il est le tout premier à avoir contemplé depuis l’espace l’endroit auquel nous appartenons tous. Alec se demanda ce que ça aurait fait, _vraiment fait_, d’être à sa place, confiné dans cette capsule, quand la mission qui nous avait été confiée n’avait encore jamais été réussie par personne avant nous, qu’on était le tout premier à contempler _tout ça_.

Les pensées de Dan ne l’emmenaient pas aussi haut. Elles le gênaient et empêchaient tout élan qui l’aurait rapproché de là où il était parti.

_Tu es tombé._

_Je pensais que tu essayais de te noyer._

Il les répéta à haute voix.

« Les personnes de sexe masculin font moins de tentatives de suicide que celles de sexe féminin, mais réussissent plus souvent lorsqu’elles en font », répondit Alec. Il regardait toujours devant lui. Dan savait ce qu’il essayait de dire.

_(Si je voulais mourir, je serais mort.)_

« Ouais, peut-être. Mais bon, quand même, quelqu’un qui n’a plus rien à perdre, c’est dangereux dans tous les cas. Tu peux être intersexe, danseur étoile. (Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ait dit ça. _« Danseur étoile », vraiment ?_) Tu peux être n’importe quoi. Ce n’est pas ce que tu as entre les jambes qui décide de tes chances de crever ou pas.

— _Ouais._ Et heureusement, ce n’est pas le temps que _tu_ prends à débarquer non plus. »

_(Comme d’après moi ce n’est pas le Destin avec un grand D et ce n’est même pas nous-mêmes. C’est les vies, les chemins qui se croisent peut-être toujours au hasard, les choses qui nous échappent et les innombrables décisions prises jusqu’à l’instant où finalement, on bascule.)_

« Si je l’avais voulu, je serais mort mille fois avant que tu n’arrives. »

Alec rit encore.

Les paupières de Dan étaient lourdes. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et roula. Elle fut séchée par la brise avant d’atteindre son cou. Dan avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme et la distance entre lui et Alec s’élargissait. Il l’appela deux ou trois fois avant que ce dernier ne l’entende à nouveau et se retourne.

« Alec, il faut qu’on s’arrête. »

Dan s’était assis, pantelant. Respiration oppressée. Il avait eu l’impression d’être un pantin en plomb aux fils coupés et aux omoplates déboîtées, subitement tiré vers le sol. L’air lui semblait si accessible et pourtant il lui échappait à chaque tentative pour remplir ses poumons. Ses pas ne pouvaient pas le porter plus loin. Alec hocha la tête.

« D’accord. »

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d’où ils venaient puis dans toutes les autres.

« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens. »

Il pivota à nouveau et la forêt l’engloutit. Dan se retrouva seul. Il n’osait plus bouger. De légères vagues hérissaient ses poils en le parcourant. Le tissu de son t-shirt était collé à sa peau et frottait à certains endroits chaque fois que son torse se soulevait ou s’abaissait. Ses vêtements l’écrasaient. C’est le moment que choisit un être minuscule semblable à une étincelle figée sur une photographie pour sortir des fougères, s’approcher de lui et se poser sur sa cheville. Le pouls de Dan battit un peu plus vite et sa respiration se coupa. L’insecte était de la taille d’un bouton de manchette. Lorsque des pas qui faisaient trépider la terre à chaque foulée semblèrent devenir de plus en plus proche, le ver luisant repartit. Dan tendit l’oreille. C’était Alec. Le côté par lequel il revint n’était pas le même que celui emprunté pour disparaître. Un faisceau jaune pâle tremblait devant lui, partait parfois dans tous les sens sans qu’il ne s’en préoccupe. Alec savait l’emplacement des branches qui vous effilochaient les fringues et de celles qui vous cinglaient sur le côté. Il tenait quelque chose à bout de bras : une valise. Une lampe torche y était accrochée, responsable de l’éclat cireux, mais elle éclairait si faiblement votre route. Ce n’était pas la même, elle n’était pas frontale. Un souffle aurait pu l’éteindre. Alec n’avait pas pensé assez tôt au fait de changer les piles.

« Je savais qu’elle n’était pas loin. On me l’a confiée. Elle contient ce qu’il faut pour survivre à une nuit dans la jungle. »

Il parlait de la valise.

« On sera toujours vivant demain. Aucun monstre ne nous aura dévorés.

— Mais la lampe ?

— L’autre ? Égarée. Elle est tombée en s’éteignant avant que je retrouve où j’avais planqué ça. »

Alec désigna la valise du menton.

« Elle est à toi ? »

Alec passa devant Dan et s’arrêta à quelques mètres près d’un arbre déraciné. Il la posa et s’agenouilla afin de faire jouer dans la serrure une clef à moitié rouillée extraite d’une de ses poches intérieures.

« Eh, j’ai l’âme d’explorateur. Tu te souviens ? Figure-toi qu’ils ont besoin de matériel, et qu’il leur arrive d’avoir sommeil. »

Dan espérait que la valise ne contienne pas de piège à rat, ou de piège à ours. Si ç’avait été le cas il serait rentré chez lui sur-le-champ. Alec se pencha au-dessus et en sorti une couverture blanche. Un vent au ras du sol fit frémir et ployer l’herbe. Alec referma la valise.

« Des amis me l’ont confiée. J’ai un peu voyagé avec eux avant d’arriver ici. Et depuis que je suis là, la valise, je préfère la laisser dans un coin. Ce n’est pas très pratique de la trimbaler constamment.

— Et tu n’aurais pas pu la laisser dans un endroit moins paumé, par hasard ?

— Ça n’aurait pas été une bonne cachette sinon.

— Ce n’est pas comme si ce que tu possédais avait une grande valeur. Pas vrai ? »

Dan voyait les chaussures d’Alec faire des aller-retours. Alec s’accroupissait pour rassembler des feuilles mortes en tas qu’il prenait ensuite contre lui. Il les disposait près du chablis en guise d’oreillers et donnait quelques coups de pieds dans les branches autour, les faisant craquer. Une fois que ce fut fini il fit un signe, fondu dans le noir.

« Allez, approche. »

Dan se mit à genoux puis se releva. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Alec. Ce sourire, c’était à peu près tout ce qu’il avait à offrir. Il éclipsa la trace de sang séché sur sa joue, et la seconde qui suivit Alec se renversait en arrière avant que Dan ait pu l’atteindre. Un maillon de la petite chaîne brilla. La main de Dan était tendue devant lui et Alec et son rire s’enfonçaient dans les feuilles. Les doigts de Dan retombèrent lentement comme sur les touches d’un piano, ensuite ce fut tout son bras le long de son corps. Imaginez-vous dans la rue – ou ailleurs, tant que c’est à l’extérieur, ça fera l’affaire. Le sol se retourne et une chute vertigineuse vous entraîne, une chute dont on n’entend pas l’atterrissage parce qu’il n’y en a pas. C’est ce qu’Alec lui avait fait : il l’avait fait tomber avec lui. Dan ne savait pas s’il avait eu peur. C’était peut-être arrivé mais il l’avait déjà oublié.

Il sentait des cailloux s’enfonçaient dans ses genoux. Il s’allongea. Des nuages noctulescents parcouraient le ciel. Alec jouait avec la lampe torche quand il demanda : « Tu crois, toi, que quelqu’un peut être heureux en étant véritablement seul ? »

Noir. Lumière. Noir. Lumière.

Noir.

Lumière.

« Peut-être. Mais ça serait sacrément triste. Tu crois pas ? »

Dan sentit les épaules d’Alec faire un petit mouvement. Il attrapa la couverture et lui en tendit un bout. Elle les recouvrit comme une fragile couche de neige. Alec grelotta sous ses vêtements, tourna le dos, tira un peu sur le tissu blanc. Il dit : « Extinction. »

Son pouce exerça une dernière fois la pression sur le bouton.

Et le vide.

« Tu sais, un jour j’irai en Alaska. J’aurai une vie là-bas.

— Tu aimerais rester quelque part où il fait si froid. Pourquoi ?

— Bah, pour les aurores boréales. Je voudrais ne pas crever avant d’avoir vu des aurores boréales. Et puis… mon père et son frère ont vécu là-bas lorsqu’ils étaient gamins. On m’a beaucoup parlé de ces grands espaces et de tout ce qu’ils recelaient. L’Alaska, c’est vraiment un endroit génial. »

Alec souffla enfin : « Bonne nuit, Dan. »

Dan ferma les yeux. D’innombrables points de couleurs composèrent l’obscurité, et bientôt il continua de tomber.

_L’eau est de l’encre noir bleuté. En haut, la surface à des centaines de mètres. Sous mes pieds, les fonds océaniques un gouffre infini. Et moi, coincé, pris au piège entre les deux, mes oreilles douloureuses, bourdonnantes. Là où je suis aucune main ne peut me rattraper. Prisonnier en apnée d’un endroit inconnu des yeux du reste du monde, je sais quand même comment ça doit être à cet instant, à la surface. Mes bras et mes jambes s’agitent vainement. Mes gestes me précipitent en arrière et mon dos heurte quelque chose de solide. Je découvre le corps d’Alec flottant à mes côtés. Ses cheveux dissimulent le haut de son visage. Je me penche vers lui, m’accroche à sa chaîne. J’embrasse ses lèvres, les dévore, les meurtrie. Des bulles d’air remontent doucement vers la surface. Je m’enfonce dans son manteau en lambeaux pour disparaître, et je disparais._

_On ne se noie pas cette nuit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Et j’ai vu quelquefois ce que l’homme a cru voir !**

**Arthur RIMBAUD, _Le Bateau ivre_.**

10.

Au réveil de Dan, des grains de poussière réfractaient la lumière et un d’eux se posa pile sur un grain de beauté qu’il avait à la clavicule – les autres atterrissaient sur ses cheveux emmêlés. Il frotta ses poings sur ses paupières closes, gratta son flanc avec ses ongles qu’il regrettait de continuer à ronger. Il entendait les bruissements et les chants tout proches des oiseaux. Une de ses jambes s’était enroulée dans la couverture et son épaule était dénudée. Il remonta son pull. Sur une feuille morte devant son nez il vit des lignes comme des veines entourées de points de lumière. Il avait des piqûres de moustiques derrière l’oreille. Il ressentit un fourmillement mais il lui fut impossible de le localiser. Ça se rependait. Une ombre, celle de l’arbre déraciné que commençaient à envahir des champignons, griffait l’herbe tapissée d’aiguilles de sapin et de gouttes de rosée. Un oiseau bectait une écorce. Des nuages gris qui avaient l’air d’avoir été déchirés étaient poussés par le vent en direction du soleil. Et un vide se tenait là. Alec était parti.

Dan se releva et marcha un certain temps. Il retourna à l’arbre courbé. Revenu à la valise, il replia la couverture et s’apprêta à la remettre à sa place.

_Il pourrait de nouveau en avoir besoin bientôt._

Mais il ne finit pas son mouvement pour la ranger. Il la reposa doucement, ouvrit simplement en grand la valise. Il y découvrit un papier en mauvais état et des stylo-billes. La clef. Des vêtements légèrement imprégnés d’une odeur de sueur et des bricoles. Un écrin avec rien dedans. Une plume abîmée. Un harmonica. Une pomme de pin. Un couteau et une fourchette jetables. Une des extrémités pointues de cette dernière avait été mordillée. Un paquet de cigarettes recouvert d’un fin plastique transparent. Une boîte d’allumettes, un marin faisant le salut militaire illustré dessus. _SAFETY MATCHES._ Dan secoua la petite boîte et estima qu’il ne devait pas rester plus de cinq allumettes. Au fond, sous d’autres bricoles : un livre de poche. _Treasure Island. Robert Louis Stevenson._ Il y avait un autre livre, lui sans couverture. Dan l’avait d’abord pris pour un simple petit paquet de feuilles. Les pages n’étaient pas cornées quand on se serait attendu à ce qu’elles le soient. _Fahrenheit 451. Ray Bradbury._

Alec était peut-être de ceux-là, ceux qui (se) reconstruisent grâce à des aventures entre des pages, ceux qui ne sont jamais seuls, même lorsqu’ils se réfugient entre des remparts qu’ils ont esquissés. Il y a des histoires, des personnages dont on se souvient même longtemps après. Et les auteurs derrière, ça arrive qu’on n’oublie pas leur nom non plus. Dan avait aimé _Verwirrung der Gefühle_ de Stefan Zweig. C’était un tout petit livre que Léandre lui avait offert. Il parlait trois langues, ou peut-être quatre. Léandre avait traduit le livre, il s’y était consacré pendant quelques semaines quand il habitait non loin du lac de Constance. Il passait son temps libre à lire et puis à raconter, différemment, mais en essayant toujours de rester juste vis-à-vis de l’écrivain. En fait, Dan n’avait pas _lu_ le bouquin, il avait écouté l’enregistrement de Léandre. Léandre lui avait dit de quand même garder le bouquin.

Le reste du contenu de la valise ne constituait qu’un ensemble d’objets hétéroclites. Des broutilles. Rien d’autre. Dan prit la feuille de papier jauni qu’il avait repérée en premier. L’écriture d’Alec était penchée, elle donnait l’impression qu’on avait soufflé dessus. Les lettres se serraient les unes contre les autres. Il y avait des mots mal gommés en haut de la page arrachée, certains tout en majuscules. Alec avait appuyé trop fort sur la mine et quand il avait essayé d’effacer ses mots, le papier ligné s’était froissé. _Nefelibata_ était la seule chose écrite au crayon que Dan réussit à lire mais son sens lui échappa. Il lit le reste. Alec mentionnait l’Alaska. Il la retourna. Un nom, une adresse. La page semblait être celle d’un carnet trop petit pour avoir appartenu à celui dont Alec s’était débarrassé. Dan se demanda s’il écrivait depuis longtemps. Il lui vint également à l’esprit que le carnet auquel la page avait été arrachée pouvait appartenir à quelqu’un d’autre. Dan glissa la feuille entre l’élastique de son caleçon et sa peau sombre. Il devait la poster pour Alec. Le regard éperdu de Dan survola une dernière fois tout ce qu’il y avait, tout ce qui composait l’endroit où leurs corps s’étaient gelés et le sien davantage. Il releva la tête. Un oiseau bectait toujours un morceau d’écorce gris-vert.

Dan possédait une rose des vents, logée au milieu du thorax. Elle le guida droit vers la mer. Ce chemin n’était pas le plus court pour sortir de la forêt, il vous contraignait à faire un grand détour, mais c’était le plus facile. Les pieds d’Alec ne l’avaient jamais porté là.

Dan n’allait rien raconter à personne, pas même à Arthur. Il voulait simplement garder cette évasion au plus près de lui. Essayer. Il contourna les groupes de sapins pour ne plus être dans leur ombre et éviter les entrelacs de racines à enjamber. Il descendit le long d’un talus. Des moineaux s’envolèrent des arbres plantés dru, comme d’entre les drapés d’un rideau de théâtre. Un vol maladroit, puis habile. Dan passa à travers les taillis puis dans une clairière pour fuir la densité de la forêt. Il était dans la partie septentrionale. Le garçon allongea ses foulées. Il franchit la lisière. Il traversa les champs bruns dans la lumière de l’aube. Il passa près des pylônes électriques à six triangles de la ligne à haute tension. Encore une centaine de mètres avant la mer. S’il avait pris une autre direction il aurait fini par déboucher sur les marécages.

Les yeux plissés, la main en visière, Dan aperçut des perles en flamme tremblotantes à la surface des eaux, ainsi qu’un porte-conteneurs longeant la côte. Il l’accompagna. Il se demandait qui irait le plus vite. Parce que c’était mal écrit, ce fut le navire. Et le porte-conteneurs partit vers le large.

Qu’est-ce que ça aurait pu donner, Alec et Dan vus d’aussi haut, et de plus haut encore ? L’idée d’une paire de jumelles géante placée en orbite dessina un sourire à Dan. Ils auraient sûrement été semblables à tous les autres garçons de la planète. Même pas des garçons, en fait. Mais des gens, comme il y en a tant. Et de plus, sans nom, sans histoire, ils n’auraient été que des points inconnus ayant l’air de se toucher, s’éloignant pourtant, se consumant, à peine discernables parmi tous les autres. Moins que des pixels, des grains de poussière.

L’air marin emplissait les narines de Dan. Un peu d’eau occupait le centre des ornières et le fracas des vagues avait la puissance d’un orchestre avec fanfare et semblait avoir lieu au plus près de ses tympans. Il y avait une grotte dans les parages. S’y rendre aurait été se condamner à mourir. Près du littoral la mer ne se lassait pas d’enfler puis de se creuser. La houle était forte, mais pas autant que les jours précédents, à dire vrai, ce qui la faisait presque paraître douce. Elle était azurée.

Dan trébucha. De la boue s’accrochait à ses baskets. Il les ôta. Ses chaussettes aussi. Ses pas seraient remplacés par des empreintes séchées, la boue par une terre craquelée, puis ces éléments finiraient par être effacés par la pluie ou la terre serait déplacée par le vent. Dan se fit des ourlets et se débarrassa d’une toile d’araignée qui s’était accrochée à son pantalon. Il était malade et il marchait les pieds mouillés. Arthur et lui allaient devoir se partager les médocs. Il vomit une fois – pas grand-chose ne sortit. Le goût amer de la bile fut une brûlure pour sa gorge, mais il se sentit plus léger. Il rentrait à la maison. Et c’était le déluge, la lumière pleuvait encore. Sur le chemin du retour ceux qui le croisaient feignaient de l’ignorer.

11.

_Il n’y a presque plus de place. Et je me prépare à dire au revoir alors, pardonne-moi, ça aura peut-être peu de sens. Je me demande s’il y en a eu un jour._

_Quelques heures seulement ont été consacrées à la planification du trajet jusque chez oncle Will, mais j’y pensais déjà depuis un moment, et toi aussi. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, c’est probablement là-bas que je serai. Tu m’en voudras sûrement pour ça, et tu t’en voudras aussi mais il faudra essayer de ne pas le faire. Plus tard, j’irai vivre là où toi et Will avaient grandi, en Alaska, à Fairbanks. Golden Heart City, comme disait grand-père. La ville des anciens pionniers de la ruée vers l’or._

_Je repars, « collectionner des moments aussi éblouissants que peuvent l’être les lignes d’une chanson. » C’est ce que tu avais écrit dans un de tes carnets, quand tu écrivais encore parce que tu aimais ça. Ressors-les. Et j’espère que tu te souviendras. Je pense que tu as aussi des choses à sauver._

_Il ne me reste qu’une ligne. À bientôt. A. S._

12.

_Je suis pas un trouillard._

Arthur se penchait vers le trou de sa serrure. Il avait entendu la progression incertaine de pas provenant du couloir et, pensant les ombres de retour, il avait pris son courage dans une main, son épée dans l’autre.

_La roue sur la rue roule. La rue sous la roue reste._

_Trois gros rats gris dans trois gros trous ronds rongent trois gros croûtons ronds._

Dans sa tête il répétait ces phrases étranges et essayait de se concentrer sur elles aussi fort qu’il lui était possible de le faire.

Parfois quand ça n’allait pas il essayait aussi de penser à l’immigration de sirènes. Les sirènes qui passeraient près de chez lui si seulement elles existaient. Arthur ne croyait pas aux sirènes mais il se disait juste que si elles existaient elles migreraient comme les albatros, et non pas comme les étourneaux qui eux se déplacent en nuée. Si elles existaient elles ne seraient pas très malignes de se donner en spectacle, et puis elles ne seraient peut-être même pas assez nombreuses et manqueraient de courage pour ça.

Mais là, Arthur ne pensait pas aux sirènes qui n’existaient pas. Il essayait encore de se concentrer sur ses phrases.

_La roue sur la rue roule. La rue sous la roue reste._

_Trois gros rats gris dans trois gros trous ronds rongent trois gros croûtons ronds._

_(Les ombres sont affreuses. Elles sont horribles. Sans visage. Rattachées à aucun corps. Se déplaçant comme avec des échasses ou se ratatinant sur elles-mêmes. Ce ne sont pas des animaux sauvages. Elles se délectent de la peur. Elles veulent tuer. Elles me veulent, moi, c’est tout. Ces choses n’ont même pas d’appareils digestifs. En tout cas, rien qui y ressemble. Elles parviennent pourtant à bouffer. Ensuite, une fois s’être rempli la panse, elles se replongent dans un long et lourd sommeil de quelques décennies et elles ne se réveillent que pour chercher de quoi manger à nouveau. Je sais ces choses. Je les connais. Elles ne rôdaient pas dans la maison, mais maintenant… Elles existent hors des cauchemars et elles m’auront un jour. Là-bas, je courais. Je ne faisais que courir. Je cherchais Edan. Et je me disais que c’était peut-être la dernière chose que je ferai, parce qu’elles finiraient bien par m’avoir.)_

_Edan ?_

Arthur tourna la poignée, lentement. Il reconnut les chevilles trop fines. Il desserra le pommeau de l’épée. Il appuya son front sur la porte qui s’ouvrit un peu plus et en s’autorisant à respirer plus fort, Arthur ferma aussi les yeux. La main presque à plat, il la poussa pour manifester sa présence. Ses contours se découpèrent dans l’encadrement. Les épaules d’Edan tressaillirent à peine en le découvrant planté là.

« Tu n’étais p-pas là. »

Ça n’avait rien d’une accusation. Ses mots avaient sonné comme un regret. Edan réduisit la distance entre eux en soupirant doucement. Il considéra le visage fermé de son frère avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu es tout b-b-barb…

— Barbouillé ? Oui. »

— B-Barb-Barbouillé », articula Arthur.

Un bref instant son regard s’était teinté de reproche. Il se mordait maintenant la joue.

_Barbouillé._

« P-Papa et maman viennent de p-partir. »

Dan le savait. Le garage était ouvert. Une gueule béante sans le soleil en face.

Arthur souffla faiblement en regardant le bonnet dégoûtant et les chaussures boueuses, la tête inclinée sur le côté : « Ma-Maman a f-frappé à t-ta porte. Il n’y a pas eu de r-réponse. Où… où étais-tu ?

— Eh bien… (il se gratta la nuque) sur la plage. Mais Arthur, s’il te plaît, ne… »

Les yeux de l’enfant avaient cligné, comme s’ils avaient été brièvement éblouis, mais il ne laissa pas Edan poursuivre et l’interrompit en posant la pointe de sa pauvre épée sous son menton, l’air à présent espiègle.

« La p-prochaine fois, tu m’emmèneras, dis ? Pro-promets que tu ne m-m’oublieras plus, qu’on p-partira à l’aventure.

— Oui, copilote. C’est promis. »

La lame en plastique s’abaissa.

« Tu as l’air t-très f-fatigué, Ed. »

Arthur lâcha le jouet et se balança légèrement puis s’adossant au mur, maintint son appui sur ses talons. Une fossette s’était creusée au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu vas d-d-dormir long… (_respire_) longtemps ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as besoin d’aide, pour le petit-déjeuner ?

— N-Non, ça ira. J’me dé-débrouillerai. »

Arthur se détourna. Il se dirigea vers l’escalier. Dan jeta ses affaires à l’entrée de sa chambre et referma derrière lui. Un avion se balança au bout de son fil. Il ferma également la fenêtre laissée ouverte, éteignit les guirlandes électriques qui lui paraissaient désormais floues. Le monde sembla presque s’éteindre avec. Tandis que Dan retrouvait la tiédeur rassurante de ses draps toutes les couleurs se diluèrent. Sa tête retomba sur l’oreiller, il l’y enfouit, étouffa un cri et le serra aussi fort qu’il le put. Très vite il succomba au sommeil, les joues humides.

Au milieu de ces mêmes draps – c’était encore avant Arthur –, la mère d’Edan était venue le réveiller pour qu’il se prépare à aller à l’école, comme plein d’autres matins avant. Il savait que c’était elle. Il avait reconnu son pas dans le couloir, et le bruit que faisait la poignée quand c’était sa main qui la touchait. Elle avait doucement pressé son épaule – ou plutôt la couverture au-dessus –, elle l’avait légèrement secoué. Il était bien. Il ne voulait pas encore qu’une nouvelle journée commence. Il voulait rester comme ça, les yeux clos, alors c’était ce qu’il avait fait. Elle avait prononcé son nom. Comme il ne réagissait pas elle l’avait encore appelé. « … Edan ! Edan ! » Et Dan, lui aussi, s’était mis à avoir peur. « Maman ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? _Maman ?_ » Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir. Pourtant, il savait où elle était, où était un de ses bras, et puis son épaule, son visage et ses yeux qui n’étaient pas ouverts depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que les siens. Alors il avait enfoui son nez dans son cou, là où ses cheveux sentaient bon les fleurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il avait désiré garder cette étreinte comme les personnages de James Matthew Barrie gardent des dés à coudre ou des baisers.

Dan avait le vague souvenir d’un rêve étrange. Il était un astronaute. Il avait un casque, tout l’attirail, et il courait dans un champ de seigle infini. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que du seigle à perte de vue et le ciel était la mer mais à l’envers. Des vagues donnaient dangereusement l’impression de vouloir se détacher. C’était comme si le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Inopinément la nuit était tombée, les vagues s’étaient retirées et si la lune était aussi brillante c’était grâce aux milliards de lampes néon qu’un très vieil homme avait allumées. Le satellite allait peut-être bientôt s’éteindre pour de bon. Le vieil homme allait peut-être bientôt devoir faire pareil.

Une pluie diluvienne s’était abattue sur la ville et la chambre de Dan était plongée dans la pénombre. Un filet de lumière grise filtrait d’entre les rideaux opaques, coupant la pièce en deux parties presque égales. La gouttière vomissait l’eau par un trou près de la fenêtre. Des gouttes de pluie aplatissaient l’herbe grasse, s’écrasaient partout, sur les tuiles des toits, sur les vitres, sur le goudron et le pelage des chiens errants, sur le visage des gens dehors s’il y en avait, à la surface de la mer agitée, sur sa bicyclette oubliée et dans la salle de réception de l’hôtel en ruine à la sortie de la ville. Dan n’entendait que ça : l’océan roulant ardemment ses vagues et des chutes depuis les nuages. Il imaginait un tsunami. Des torpilles et d’autres engins de guerre futuristes fonçant sur les maisons. Plus tard des sous-marins en mission de sauvetage. Un équipage entier en scaphandre. Et enfin une fin du monde.

Dans sa chambre on rejoue des souvenirs et dans sa chambre on imagine des conversations, des choses qu’on ne dira jamais, des rires qu’on ne provoquera pas chez des gens pour qui on existe un peu moins comparé à d’autres qu’ils aiment davantage, des corps nus, des histoires d’amour et d’amitié qu’on ne connaîtra pas, on s’imagine en être détruit, en ange déchu, en personnage de roman, on reprend les images qu’on a vues à la télé et on reproduit des attentats dans sa tête, quand on a presque l’impression d’en vouloir à toute la Terre simplement parce qu’on en veut à ses parents et qu’on s’en veut aussi à soi-même on tire à bout portant avec une arme imaginaire et pendant une seconde on a tué quelqu’un. Dans sa chambre on joue seul à un jeu débile, le gagnant meurt de faim. Un univers tout entier peut être contenu dans une pièce – dans une chambre, pas dans une pièce de monnaie, c’est trop petit je crois. L’univers ça peut n’être qu’un enfant ou un adolescent et une chambre où explosent comme un feu d’artifice – et parfois malheureusement fuient en fumée – l’imagination et l’émerveillement. Peut-être qu’en ressortant de sa chambre on peut avoir moins que ce qu’on avait avant, peut-être aussi qu’on peut avoir plus ou partir à la recherche de plus.

Dehors, on avait dû activer les essuie-glaces si on se trouvait à l’intérieur d’un véhicule, sinon on avait dû marcher un peu plus vite pour s’abriter, se cacher du monde qui changeait, éclatait, se fragmentait. C’était un peu comme si la nuit était tombée plus tôt, qu’elle était déjà de retour, qu’elle était à peine partie. Il y avait toujours des traces d’elle sur Dan, là où Alec l’avait touché, toujours à travers le tissu gris de son pull. Ses coudes, sa poitrine : des surfaces tachées d’encre invisible. Partout, des résidus de nuit et de liberté. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l’y laissa un moment, puis elle descendit caresser son cou et son torse en passant sous son t-shirt. Du bout de l’ongle, il traça sur le haut de son corps des lignes et des spirales, invisibles elles aussi. Dan se tourna ensuite sur le côté et regarda la tirelire mécanique en fonte. Elle ne contenait pas un sou. Un homme avec un costume excentrique, un fond de teint extrêmement pâle, un masque de bal et un accordéon à ses pieds affichait un sourire immuable et vide qu’on a envie de détester. Si on lui donnait une pièce il la mettait dans la coupe à côté de lui. Dan aurait aimé le faire reculer et l’entendre se briser. Son expression fixe le faisait flipper. La tirelire ne servait vraiment plus à rien depuis pas mal d’années pourtant il continuait à la garder. Arthur aurait été heureux qu’il lui laisse l’objet mécanique.

Les chiffres lumineux de l’horloge digitale indiquaient dix heures dix-sept. Le temps avançait sans Dan. Il lui semblait avoir à peine fermer les yeux pendant cinq secondes. Il se retourna. La feuille de papier et les mots d’Alec glissèrent de son caleçon. Ils retombèrent quelque part par terre. Sous le lit, près du mur. Dan essaya de les atteindre mais c’était trop étroit. La main ne passait pas. Il repoussa les couvertures au coin du lit et se pencha sur le bord, tendant le bras et tâtonnant au hasard. Il ne sentit que des moutons de poussière se coller au milieu de sa paume moite. Un de ses genoux rencontra les poils du tapis, l’autre la dureté du carrelage. Il réessaya. Attrapa enfin la feuille. Il la laissa sur son oreiller. Dan alluma sa lampe. C’était le désordre, dans sa tête, partout. Il rangea les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Les écouteurs qui s’étaient débranchés. Le mannequin dans une position de saut. Son discman ouvert sur _Hunky Dory_ de Bowie un peu plus loin, à ses oreilles le meilleur album de tous les temps, un chef-d’œuvre. Le lecteur n’était pas cassé. Dan fourra le reste dans son placard, sauf les chaussures qu’il recula dans un coin. Son carnet se trouvait encore entre sa table de nuit et son bureau. Il le ramassa, le retourna pour qu’il soit dans le bon sens entre ses mains et feuilleta les pages. Seule la première moitié des pages était noircie de dessins. L’autre était toujours vierge et attendait qu’on vienne gribouiller sur elle des choses sur lesquelles on avait posé notre regard et dont on voulait garder une trace. Dans la première moitié, il y avait une page qui intéressait particulièrement Dan. Seulement il l’avait passée sans la voir. Il regardait maintenant du blanc, rien que du papier blanc. Il revint en arrière en tournant les feuilles dans l’autre sens. C’était un dessin qu’il avait fait environ vingt heures avant. Il le trouva enfin. C’était une petite silhouette dans un parka. Une silhouette entièrement bleue dans la lumière d’un lampadaire, avec la rue, le grand bâtard aux airs de loup qui traînait là le même soir, une boîte aux lettres, les formes noires de la nuit tout autour et un petit bout de mer au loin, tout en haut de la page. Dan arracha le dessin et le lâcha à côté de la lettre d’Alec. Il sortit de sa chambre sans refermer derrière lui et s’engagea vers la salle de bain. Première porte à droite. Il tourna le verrou. Dans le miroir ses contours lui apparaissaient flous. Après les guirlandes lumineuses, c’était son reflet. Il s’aspergea la face, se la frotta. Pour se rafraîchir le gosier il but une large goulée, avide. L’eau douce filtrait entre ses doigts, disparaissait par la bonde, fonçait dans le réseau de tuyaux pour terminer dans les entrailles de la ville, ces égouts puants la merde et le renfermé, ces dédales, ces couloirs en béton où la noirceur enveloppe tout ce qui s’y trouve.

De l’eau chaude coula du robinet chromé de la baignoire en alcôve rose pêche. Dan s’y introduit sans retirer ses vêtements, plaça le bouchon décroché de sa chaîne sur l’orifice de vidange, s’assit en rapprochant ses jambes de son buste et poussa ses cheveux gras en arrière pour qu’il ne colle plus son front. Il appuya son crâne contre le mur carrelé, tourna davantage la tête rouge du robinet. Le bruit de jet accompagna celui de la pluie. Le niveau monta jusqu’à atteindre ses mollets. En s’allongeant Dan n’émergeait qu’à partir de sa paume d’Adam. L’eau devait être sale mais il ne ce souciait que du fait qu’elle soit presque brûlante. Il se souvenait de ce que ça faisait d’avoir froid.

13.

Dan n’avait jamais eu envie d’aimer un garçon – ou juste quelqu’un – comme ça. Ou il en avait eu envie, mais il n’avait eu envie que de ça, et pas du reste. Il n’avait pas eu envie des regards qui finissent par laisser exsangue, des souvenirs comme un puits inextricable. C’est con car il avait eu envie d’embrasser un garçon. Léandre. Ce garçon était arrivé en classe à la fin de l’année 1997, en plein milieu de l’année scolaire. Lui et sa famille ne connaissaient personne en ville. En cours il n’avait toujours qu’un stylo et un cahier sur sa table. Ça, on le lui avait souvent reproché. Sa table était celle qui était la plus proche de la porte, du monde de dehors. À la fin d’une journée de cours il avait dessiné sur sa main gauche, son poignet gauche, un peu son avant-bras gauche. Dan lui avait volé cette habitude. Léandre avait des iris noisette et une tâche de naissance qui avait l’air de déborder du coin de son œil droit. La première fois qu’on le voyait on avait l’impression que c’était le trait d’un crayon noir ou du mascara qu’on avait essayé de lui enlever. Ça le rendait tout de suite spécial. Il avait un autre grain de beauté, bien plus petit, à l’intérieur du coude.

Sous le pont en arc brisé il y avait eu sa main posée à l’intérieur de sa cuisse, cherchant hâtivement la languette de sa fermeture éclair puis les boutons de sa chemise en flanelle. La sensation de ses ongles dans sa nuque et tout le long de son dos – un dos qu’il trouvait immense, rattaché à un corps d’adolescent efflanqué. Dan se souvenait de lui, tirant sur ses mèches, jamais trop fort. Il y avait ensuite eu les errements de ses mains hésitantes. Les creux de leurs reins. Ses lèvres gercées, écrasées sur les siennes, et les mouvements d’omoplates comme des roulements de vague. Toutes ces premières fois aux airs de dernières fois. Il y avait eu ces peintures qu’ils s’étaient faites réciproquement sur la poitrine ou dans le dos, ces ivresses du toucher qui donnaient parfois l’impression que la peau de l’autre allait se froisser comme du papier sous les doigts. Dans l’ombre du pont en face des graffitis bleus, il avait eu envie de le désirer, et même de l’aimer. Très vite. Avant qu’il parte, en espérant que ça ne lui fasse pas trop mal, qu’il l’oublie un jour : perdre son souffle une dernière fois et le mélanger au sien, puis les laisser se précipiter, laisser quelques marques pour que Léandre l’emporte avec lui à Brighton, où lui et sa famille devaient recommencer leur vie, saisir de nouvelles chances, sur la côte sud de l’Angleterre, pour qu’il soit là où serait Léandre, dans les salles d’arcade, en haut des falaises de craie.

Dan avait placé ses doigts autour de sa verge. Il avait fait aller et venir sa main. Puis il avait desserré les doigts. Maintenant, il les desserra complètement. Il les sortit de son caleçon. Il attendit un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire ça comme ça. S’enfermer dans le noir et imaginer le corps de ce garçon trop longtemps, ça le faisait mal. C’était comme si Léandre se dérobait en souriant tristement quand revenait la clarté. C’était continuer à le perdre. Continuer à le perdre. Chercher à garder de la fumée dans la paume de notre main. Il partait en même temps que les étoiles. C’est-à-dire qu’il ne partait pas vraiment, parce que les étoiles ne s’en vont pas, pas comme tout le monde. On les voit disparaître mais la plupart du temps elles ne disparaissent pas pour de vrai. Léandre, Dan sentait qu’il lui échappait et qu’en même temps il ne le quittait pas. Léandre était un fantôme. Et il n’était pas le seul fantôme avec lequel Dan avait vécu. On peut vivre avec tant de fantômes. Plein de foutus fantômes qui s’amusent à s’effacer en même temps que les étoiles, quand on se réveille. Plein de foutus fantômes qui ont le charme des nuits étoilées. Plein de foutus fantômes qui nous vident de notre substance ou nous tendent la main. Nous, trop tard, on se met à courir vers eux, comme de jeunes cœurs on les combat ou on s’accroche à leurs doigts. Quand tout était encore possible, on ne savait pas les saisir, ces foutus mains, quand on aurait aimé le faire, et être heureux. Maintenant, on n’est rien d’autre qu’une sorte de pauvre être égaré au milieu du désert, qui rêve de son prochain point d’eau, et se précipite vers tous les mirages.

_(Toi aussi, Alec, maintenant tu vas devenir un fantôme comme lui ? Comme Léandre ?)_

Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de pire que la vie qui file entre les doigts et que le départ de ceux qui comptent ?

Dan avait des photos de Léandre. Mais les photos, tel tout ce qu’on garde précieusement comme des souvenirs heureux : finissent par rendre mélancolique. Alors les photos, il les avait jetées par sa fenêtre. Un homme avec un balai, une pelle à poussière et un grand sac poubelle que le vent essayait d’emporter les avait ramassées. Après, avec le crépuscule, Dan avait pensé à courir après le balayeur pour récupérer ce qui était à lui, mais il y avait renoncé, comme avant il avait renoncé à tant de choses qui pouvaient paraître futiles sur le moment.

Sur une des photos, Léandre était assis au petit balcon de sa chambre. Il regardait la ville, avec ses toits et ses arbres par endroits qui devaient agiter leurs branches vers le ciel.

_Quand t’es comme ça, perdu dans le paysage ou un dessin, perdu dans ta tête, j’ai beau être à côté de toi j’ai l’impression de ne pas pouvoir t’atteindre. Une minute peut s’écouler sans qu’aucun de nous deux ne prononce un mot et tu commences à t’en aller à nouveau. Il y a un pays entier en toi et je ne le connais pas. Tu ne parles jamais d’où tu viens et pourtant tu as le charme et la chaleur des terres qui connaissent le soleil comme aucun autre lieu. C’est comment, chez toi ? Est-ce qu’on peut partir ensemble là-bas ?_

Ce jour-là, lui et Edan étaient partis du collège en sautant le grillage entre un cours de français et un autre d’histoire sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Juste avant le regard de Léandre était tombé sur une phrase écrite sur une des portes des toilettes, écrite en lettres rouges capitales : « LES PÉDÉS CRÈVERONT. » Il n’allait pas oublier ça. Il n’allait tout simplement pas sortir de ces putains de chiottes et faire comme s’il n’avait encore rien vu, ou il savait que ça allait être comme toutes les autres fois, il savait que ça allait le pourchasser le reste de la journée. Il avait recouvert avec du noir cette maudite phrase, et avait inscrit au couteau : « ON SERA HEUREUX. » Il avait attrapé Edan par le bras et l’avait emporté avec lui.

« On part, Edan. On part. Toi et moi, on fout le camp de cet endroit. »

Sur le balcon Edan lui avait tenu la main. Il avait retracé les lignes à l’intérieur. Puis, il l’avait ramenée à ses lèvres et il l’avait embrassée. Il se disait déjà qu’un jour elle ne serait plus que poussière, que le cœur de Léandre allait se flétrir, et que cette main, il n’y aurait plus personne pour se souvenir de son toucher. Sur le genoux de Léandre, là où le jean était troué, Edan avait dessiné au stylo rouge un cœur traversé d’une flèche. Le cœur, l’organe. Pas le petit symbole qu’on trouve sur les cartes à jouer ou que parfois un message accompagne.

Mais Edan avait l’impression de ne pas avoir su aimer Léandre. Par lâcheté, peut-être. Pour lui, il n’avait pas pu. La dernière fois qu’il le voyait, Isaac approchait tout près de lui sa figure éclaboussée de taches de rousseurs. De là où était Dan leurs deux fronts semblaient se toucher. Isaac traitait Léandre de pédé. Parce que c’était ce que d’autres disaient. Avec tout ce qu’on voit, tout ce qu’on entend, on croit comprendre. On peut parfois passer une vie à se poser des questions et à s’inventer un monde pour lequel on éprouve de la peur. « T’es qu’un putain de pédé, tu entends ? Un putain de pédé. » Ça n’avait plus rien d’une douce raillerie, pour personne. Ces mots emmuraient Léandres. Ils le criblaient. Ils le tuaient. Isaac le savait. On ne lésinait pas sur les munitions. Des plus grands qu’eux les disaient, ces mots. Léandre ne pouvait pas les saquer mais il les oubliait aussi la plupart du temps. Pour lui, comme pour Edan, ces mecs-là n’existaient pas quand ils se taisaient, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls à la sortie des cours et qu’ils faisaient semblant de ne plus les voir. Ils n’étaient plus des crevures lorsqu’ils étaient seuls. Les gens violents, ils ne s’aiment jamais beaucoup.

Si Léandre avait peur parfois, il ne le montrait pas. La dernière fois que Dan le voyait, il était agenouillé par terre et il remettait des bombes de peinture vides dans son sac à dos en toile.

« J’ai compris, Isaac. Tu pourrais varier les mots pour me nommer. Espèce de tafiole. Petite pédale. Sale homo. Sale tapette. _Daddy._

— Va te faire foutre, Léandre ! Vraiment, va te faire foutre. »

Dan ne lui avait pas dit au revoir.

Il avait cessé de parler à Isaac après ça. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire de toute façon. Il n’était pas en colère contre lui. La façon dont ça s’était arrêté l’avait simplement rendu triste. Les discussions où ils finissaient tous les trois par parler trop fort pour se faire comprendre et leurs rendez-vous pour repeindre les murs lui manqueraient, et il savait qu’ils ne pourraient plus retrouver ça. Ils auraient pu se remettre à jouer les insouciants, à la rigueur, pour voir, mais c’était tout. Le temps où on faisait semblant était révolu. Dan pensait qu’ils ne pourraient plus être aussi heureux ensemble. Il s’était dit que les autres devaient penser pareil.

Après que lui et Isaac soient partis, Léandre ne voulait pas que la journée se termine comme ça, alors il avait attendu en espérant que quelque chose se produise. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il avait regardé les ombres avancer sur le mur. Il avait lancé des cailloux et ils avaient disparu. De nouvelles ombres à l’aspect fantomatique étaient alors apparues près de la sienne.

« Tiens, ton pote Isaac nous a dit que tu étais là, il y a genre trente minutes. Il nous a dit que tu touchais bizarrement un autre mec. Que t’étais obscène. »

Il avait laissé sa main sur la hanche d’Edan un peu trop longtemps, et ça avait suffi. Mais ce n’était pas parti que de ça. Isaac avait vu beaucoup de choses à travers ce geste. Des choses qu’il s’imaginait déjà. Lui, Isaac, il n’avait jamais touché Edan comme ça.

Léandre voulait partir maintenant.

On lui avait dérobé son sac à dos.

« Rends-le moi. J’en ai besoin.

— Laisse-moi voir. Tu as quoi, là-dedans ? Des pédés comme toi, ça doit tout le temps marcher avec des capotes pour ne pas choper de saloperie, genre le VIH. Je veux dire, les jours où ça a pas trop mal pour marcher.

— Ta gueule. Rends-le moi. »

Un gamin avait demandé : « C’est quoi, ça, le “VIH” ? C’est pareil que le sida ?

— Qu’est-ce que j’en sais de leur cancer gay, moi ? Pauvre crétin. »

On avait jeté ses affaires. Les bombes de peinture s’étaient entrechoquées en sortant de son sac. Léandre s’était calmement avancé pour les récupérer quand une grosse pierre l’avait heurté au milieu du dos, lui coupant le souffle et le rapprochant du sol. « Eh, la folle ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » Il avait serré les dents. Des mains l’avaient agrippé. Il avait attrapé une bombe, appuyé sur le caps et relâché. La joue d’un garçon en polo gris avait été recouverte de bleu.

« Connard ! T’as vu ce que tu m’as fait ? Tu m’as foutu ta putain de peinture dans les yeux ! »

Léandre n’avait pas eu le temps d’ouvrir la petite poche de son sac et de se saisir de son couteau à cran d’arrêt. Ou peut-être qu’il l’avait eu, ce foutu temps. Peut-être qu’il avait juste pris une décision stupide. Dan savait qu’il l’avait avec lui, quelque part. C’était forcément à l’intérieur du sac. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé du couteau jusqu’à ce qu’un matin dans le vestiaire des garçons, au gymnase, Edan devine grâce à la forme qui déformait parfois son blouson. Par la suite il l’avait vu l’affiler. Léandre savait s’y prendre. Il avait expliqué qu’il fallait en prendre soin, de cette petite chose, ou le tranchant risquait de s’émousser. Son grand-père était coutelier autrefois.

Et ce blouson, qu’il aimait tellement.

Bordel.

Il avait un patch arc-en-ciel cousu sur le revers de ce blouson. _Stonewall Inn. 1969._ Au bord de son cœur les couleurs et les cris d’une émeute. On l’avait pris pour un affront. Une attaque.

« Les gays, vous brûlerez comme des allumettes, je te jure. Vous brûlerez comme des sorcières. Vous finirez tous en enfer, bande de malades, de trouducs. Vous finirez tous en enfer avec le Diable si vous ne vous guérissez pas avant de crever. »

Léandre s’était débattu, perdant ainsi une de ses converses. Son talon avait raclé le sol et il y avait aussi laissé sa chaussette blanche à deux bandes vertes. La chair à l’arrière de son pied s’était retrouvée à vif. Une quinzaine de mètres bétonnés. Les mains le tiraient en arrière, le ramenaient dans l’ombre du pont. On lui avait tenu bien fermement les quatre membres et la tête en le plaquant contre le mur. Sa colonne vertébrale aurait pu se fondre dedans. Plus personne ne souriait. Il fallait être vide pour faire ce genre de choses. Pour se dire ensuite : _C’était pas moi. J’étais pas complètement moi. C’était pas _moi_._ On avait ramassé tout ce qu’on pouvait trouver, des fleurs, des feuilles et des cailloux, pour les foutre dans sa bouche et des doigts s’étaient glissées aux deux coins de cette dernière. Il avait essayé de bloquer le passage en serrant encore plus fort les dents mais ça avait été vain. Des bouts de bois piquaient déjà ses lèvres et l’intérieur de ses joues.

_Toi, ta gueule._

Un garçon cherchait à saisir une nouvelle poignée de feuilles mortes quand il était tombé sur une souris. Il avait essayé de l’attraper, elle s’était dérobée, encore, et encore, la vie la faisant se précipiter dans toutes les directions en couinant. Il avait fini par l’écraser avec sa chaussure. « Oh, putain, mec, avait dit quelqu’un. Oh, putain. » Un autre garçon s’était emparé du sac et avait fouillé dedans. Il avait trouvé le couteau. Il avait déverrouillé la lame et après avoir échangé un regard avait tendu l’instrument tranchant à celui qui tenait le rongeur. Ce dernier avait hésité. « Vas-y, taillade-moi ça. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Fais pas ta couille molle. Fais-le, putain. _Fais-le_ », lui avait-on ordonné. Et il avait coupé la queue de l’animal au-dessus de Léandre avant de jeter le minuscule corps loin de lui. Du sang avait coulé sur une tempe, une tâche de naissance. Quelqu’un d’autre avait détaché le foulard à sa ceinture et on l’avait enroulé autour de la tête de Léandre en serrant très fort, assez bas pour l’empêcher de tout ressortir et pour qu’il continue de voir. Voir quoi ? On lui avait craché dessus et de la salive avait coulé entre ses yeux. On l’avait frappé. Entre le premier poing au visage et le second il avait cessé toute tentative pour se protéger. Du rouge. Du blanc. Du noir. Du bleu. Du noir. Du noir. Du noir. Et toujours, du noir. Léandre est le garçon enfermé dedans. La terre était descendue dans sa gorge et les pierres et tout le monde lui faisaient mal.

_Misérable._

« T’iras rien raconter à personne, ou c’est pas les dents qu’on te cassera, la prochaine fois. Ce sera les bras. Et remarque, tu les as pas très costaux. Tu feras comment pour peindre alors, hein, le détraqué ? Tu te serviras de tes pieds. T’apprendras bien. »

Une voix différente avait dit plus doucement : « À mon avis un d’eux aura besoin d’un bandage pendant un certain temps. »

Un raclement de gorge.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi.

— Moi aussi. Venez. On s’en va. »

Et ils étaient partis.

S’il y a un an et demi les choses s’étaient passées différemment. Si Dan avait recroisé Léandre avant son déménagement, dans la rue, n’importe où, il aurait fait un truc. Il aurait trouvé une excuse. Il l’aurait préparée, sans s’en rendre vraiment compte. Si les choses s’étaient passées différemment. D’innombrables fois, il aurait sûrement répété dans sa tête la façon dont ça aurait pu se passer. Il aurait simplement dit à Léandre de passer chez lui pour qu’il puisse lui rendre ce DVD qu’ils devaient voir ensemble, parce que Léandre l’avait exigé. Léandre lui avait dit, souvent encore il s’en souvenait : « La bande-son est merveilleuse. Je veux être sûr de l’impression qu’elle te laissera. Je veux voir ton regard changer. Je veux surtout être là pour voir si tu verras ce que moi j’ai vu. Si tu n’aimes pas le film, tant pis, ce sera pas grave. Je te mets pas la pression. J’ai plein d’autres histoires géniales à te faire découvrir. C’est dingue que tu connaisses si peu d’entre elles. »

Léandre ne pouvait pas venir d’ici. Il avait l’air d’être tombé d’une foutue étoile.

Si les choses s’étaient passées différemment ça aurait fait tellement bizarre à Edan de le voir ce mouvoir dans cet espace qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Léandre aurait eu l’air si grand dans cette chambre. Il aurait eu l’air _trop proche_. Et il aurait vu combien Dan, lui aussi, possédait peu de choses, mais il n’aurait rien dit. Il n’aurait rien dit du tout. Après son départ, Léandre aurait continué à exister un peu dans cette pièce aux yeux de Dan.

Edan aurait proposé de visionner maintenant le film sur le lecteur que sa mère et son petit frère étaient habituellement les seuls à utiliser. Pour que Léandre reste un peu plus. S’il était d’accord, il l’aurait encore embrassé. Il aurait triché avec le temps. Il aurait essayé de le sauver des jours qui continuaient de le blesser. Non, plus que ça. Il aurait aidé Léandre à se sauver lui-même, pour qu’il sache qu’il pourrait toujours le refaire. Ils seraient allés à la gendarmerie et quelques trucs auraient peut-être pu commencer à être réparés. Ça en aurait été fini de jouer les amants maudits, les gardiens d’un secret.

_(Nous deux, Léandre, on n’est pas les héros à la fin de l’aventure.)_

Le DVD devait toujours être quelque part, dans un tiroir qu’il n’avait plus pensé à ouvrir depuis des mois, ou au milieu de la pile d’autres objets à l’intérieur du vieux coffre à jouets, ou peut-être qu’on l’avait emporté dans le grenier, avec les vidéocassettes _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ et _James and the Giant Peach_ et le magnétoscope VHS. Tout ce Dan était certain de savoir, c’était qu’il s’agissait de l’adaptation d’un ancien best-seller mondial. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir du titre du film. Il n’avait jamais su de quoi ça parlait.

Et puis, Dan aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses, à Léandre. Il lui restait tant de choses à lui dire. Ça l’encombrait, depuis. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire avec tout ça, tous ces mots que Léandre n’avait pas entendus ? Vivre avec, il voulait bien, mais il aurait aimé savoir pendant combien de temps. Si on lui avait répondu _toujours_, il aurait été d’accord. Pour lui, c’était déjà plus précis que _longtemps_.

L’as de pique s’était extraie de sa poche et flottait à la surface, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. _A. S._ Il posa la carte sur le panier à linge.

Alec, Dan aurait peut-être pu l’aimer, même très vite. Une nuit de plus. Et ça aurait été différent. Il n’aurait pas eu peur.


	5. Chapter 5

**If a bullet should enter my brain, let that bullet destroy every closet door in the country.**

**Harvey MILK.**

14.

L’eau dégoulinait en grosses gouttes, des cheveux mouillés de Dan jusque dans le bas de son dos. Le haut du t-shirt à rayures qu’il venait d’enfiler n’allait pas tarder à être _vraiment_ humide. Il allait encore avoir froid. Il était assis en tailleur en face du seul fauteuil du salon. Arthur l’occupait déjà quand il était redescendu. Sa respiration n’était plus aussi bruyante que la veille. Il avait le regard tourné vers l’écran noir de la télévision et mangeait par petites bouchées un cookie au beurre de cacahuètes et aux pépites de chocolat noir. Le seul entamé. Edan ne l’avait pas vu en prendre un autre dans la boîte posée par terre depuis qu’il était là. Parfois Arthur gardait un doigt dans sa bouche. Parfois il cueillait avec son pouce les miettes tombées sur son short. À chaque fois ses lunettes glissaient légèrement en avant et il devait les remettre correctement. Et il y avait toujours la présence incongrue de ce creux, cette cicatrice sur son menton d’enfant.

Sur la table basse il y avait un livre qu’il avait traîné là en plus de la boîte de cookies. C’était un livre d’environ cent pages avec les aquarelles de l’auteur à l’intérieur. Edan le lisait à Arthur quelques années plus tôt. Maintenant Arthur ne pouvait toujours pas le lire seul mais il essayait quand même de comprendre l’histoire grâce aux dessins. Il réimaginait l’histoire différemment à chaque fois. L’aventure n’était jamais la même. À force d’écouter Arthur la racontait Dan doutait de la véritable version, même s’il l’avait sûrement lue et entendue un grand nombre de fois.

« Une nouvelle dent co-commence à b-bouger. C’est une m-molaire, j’crois. Tu penses qu’elle va b-bientôt t-tomber ?

— Hmm ? Sûrement. Et elle ne sera pas la seule si tu continues de fouiller comme ça dans ta bouche en les tripotant une par une.

— Ça veut dire qu’il y au-aura au moins une nouvelle pièce à la c-collection... J’espère que c-c’en s-sera une d-de… 1994. J’ai p-perdu celle qu’on avait. »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières phrases plus pour lui-même que pour son grand frère. Il continua, en examinant son cookie :

« Je p-pourais te montrer à quoi elle re-ressemble. Ruben et moi, on… on a eu u-une super idée. L-L’i-L’idée, ça consiste à c-colorier un bout de pa-papier p-par-dessus la pièce dont on v-v-veut garder la t-trace. On le fait avec t-toutes les p-pièces, comme ça, ça nous f-fait comme un re-re-registre de tout c-ce qu’on a eu, un p-petit carnet avec le côté p-pile et le c-côté face de toutes les pièces coloriées… C’est facile à p-perdre, des p-pièces, mais nous… ça nous arrive presque jamais. P-Parce qu’on fait ultra attention à n-notre collection. Celle de… (respire) 1994, c’est une e-e-exception… La plupart, je… je suis sûr qu’on nous les a v-volées. Et ceux qui n-nous les ont v-volées, je suis sûr qu’ils l’ont f-fait seu-seulement parce que Ruben a d-dit qu’elles étaient… r-rarissimes. P-Parce que c’est sûr, ils les v-voulaient pas t-tant que ça, les pièces. Ils v-voulaient juste un truc exceptionnel, eux aussi. »

_J’ai réussi à dire « exceptionnel ». Et du premier coup. Boom._

« Tu sais qui a volé tes affaires et tu ne fais rien pour les récupérer. »

Arthur posa en équilibre le cookie sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Il dit la même chose, R-Ruben. »

Dan avait récupéré son discman. Dans sa chambre il avait réalisé que la chanson interrompue était _Life On Mars?_. Il avait décidé de la laisser ainsi en suspens plus longtemps alors il avait remis le CD sur son bureau et avait pris celui qu’il comptait écouter ensuite. Dans le désordre – toujours – même quand c’était une compilation.

_Suivant. Suivant. Suivant. Suivant._

_Je tombe sur The Clash et Radiohead. J’écoute des chansons qui toujours racontent les émois et les rébellions d’une génération._

_Je ne réclame pas la prochaine chanson. Je n’appuie sur rien. Cette fois, ça commence tout seul._

_Des battements de cœur._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

_I’ve been mad for fucking years, absolutely years. I’ve been over the edge for yonks, been working with bands so long._

_I’ve always been mad, I know I’ve been mad, like the most of us are. Very hard to explain why you’re mad, even if you’re not mad._ 1

_Le bruit d’une caisse enregistreuse s’est ajouté à d’autres, certains que je n’identifie pas._

_Breathe. Breathe in the air._

_Don’t be afraid to care._ 2

_Suivant._

_Je cherche une chanson mais elle n’est pas sur ce CD, ça me revient, et j’arrive à la fin._

Dan se dit, juste comme ça : _Chaque fois qu’on rencontre quelqu’un de nouveau on devrait pouvoir lui dire sans que ça paraisse bizarre : « Eh, dis, tu voudrais bien me faire une liste de tes chansons préférées ? Je trouve que c’est une façon sympa d’apprendre à connaître quelqu’un. » Ensuite on aurait une idée pas trop mal de quel genre de personne c’est._

Arthur releva la tête.

« M-Maman a l-laissé un mot », dit-il en pointant le doigt derrière Edan.

Il sortit avec peine du fauteuil et ses pieds nus se précipitèrent vers la table à manger. Edan tendit sa main et Arthur déposa à l’intérieur le bout de papier sur lequel les lettres pour lui se confondaient et ne formaient rien qui ait un peu de sens. Il aurait pu _essayer_ de les lire. _Vraiment essayer._ Mais il ne l’avait pas fait.

Arthur n’avait pas peur des mots. Il craignait de mal les comprendre, et qu’on le lui reproche. Il craignait que tous ceux qui n’étaient pas lui le fassent se sentir nul.

Il y avait, écrit à la hâte : _Ser Arthur doit prendre ses médicaments (Essayez de passer une bonne journée.)_ C’était une écriture déliée. Et il y avait à côté un rond, deux points et un sourire presque bien aligné avec.

« C’é-C’était sur le fr-frigo. J’ai re-re-reconnu l’écriture. »

Une des cinq chaises était manquante, Edan le remarqua à ce moment. Elle avait dû être traînée jusqu’à la cuisine, près du réfrigérateur avec les magnets qu’Arthur changeait de place au moins une fois par semaine.

« Q-Qu’est-ce que ç-ça dit ?

— Ça dit que tu dois prendre tes médocs. Comment tu te sens ?

— Mieux. Je t-t’assure. Je n’ai p-p-pas utilisé de mouchoir depuis ce m-matin.

— Je te crois. Mais tu devrais quand même les prendre, ces comprimés.

— Ils ne font pas t-tellement effet mais toi aussi, tu de-devrais les p-prendre. Tu as une s-s-sale tête.

— Ouais. Je sais. »

Edan alla s’asseoir à table et lut les inscriptions sur les boîtes de médicament laissées là en évidence, à côté de la statuette en albâtre de la ballerine. Il se balança doucement sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise. _Paracétamol._ Il n’ouvrit qu’une seule boîte et fit glisser la plaquette. Il se servit de son pouce pour extraire le dernier comprimé de 500 mg d’une pression puis partit chercher deux verres dont il remplit trois quarts. Il cassa le comprimé effervescent en deux et laissa tomber un morceau dans chaque verre en les regardant jusqu’à ce qu’ils touchent le fond. Pendant qu’ils étaient en train de se dissoudre Dan entendit des pas avaler les marches de l’escalier deux par deux. Il but son verre d’une traite et le laissa dans l’évier. Il revint dans le salon avec celui d’Arthur qu’il posa sur la table. Dan commença à remonter l’escalier et s’arrêta avant d’atteindre le sommet, le cadet se trouvait devant lui dans son ciré, coiffé de son chapeau d’aviateur muni de parties rabattables pouvant couvrir les oreilles, une écharpe autour du cou, son moulin à vent en papier brillant et ses patins à roulettes couleur lilas dans ses bras, plus grand du fait qu’il se trouvait à la septième marche et Edan à la quatrième. Edan se rapprocha un peu du mur pour laisser Arthur passer.

« Je vais m’en-m’entraîner d-dehors. Il ne p-pleut plus. Tu viens ?

— Non, je…

— C’est les v-vacances, Edan.

— Je n’ai pas oublié.

— Tu as d-des choses à f-faire, encore ?

— Ouais. Quelques-unes. »

Le verre d’Arthur était vide lorsque Dan traversa à nouveau le salon. Le cookie avait également disparu. Dan avait jeté son t-shirt à rayures dans sa chambre. Il sortit avec un pull en maille épaisse sur le dos, l’as de pique, un taille-crayon en magnésium, un billet qu’il oublierait de rembourser et une petite boîte de crayons graphites dans une poche, son carnet et une enveloppe en papier kraft contenant son dessin et la lettre d’Alec dans une main, un ciel de plomb comme un couvercle au-dessus de sa tête. Arthur se déplaçait dans ses patins le long de la petite rue, son écharpe voltigeant dans son sillage, son poing serrant le bâton de son moulin à vent. Les fragiles pâles tournaient. Elles tournaient en bruissant, en scintillant faiblement. Ruben, l’enfant des voisins, marchait à côté d’Arthur en l’encourageant, prêt à le rattraper s’il perdait l’équilibre.

« Je serai pas long », cria Edan avant de disparaître au virage.

Arthur lui fit salut

_(à très vite)_

de sa main libre.

Dan n’avait pas pensé à leur dire « soyez prudents ». Arthur l’était plus souvent que tous les mômes qu’il avait connus jusque là. Plus que lui-même ne l’avait été. Et Arthur et Ruben se connaissaient depuis ce qui pour eux était _toujours_. Avant de collectionner des pièces c’étaient des chenilles et des coccinelles dans des boîtes à chaussures aménagées en parc ou en château près de la clôture séparant les deux maisons. Ils avaient particulièrement été fascinés par les quelques chrysalides qui leur étaient apparues, et les premiers envols de papillons. Edan les avait également aidé à construire un « viaduc » pour relier les jardins. Une lame en bois était déjà arrachée.

Dan traversa deux carrefours en ligne droite. Il se procura un timbre gommé. Il écrivit nom, adresse et posta la lettre. Il traîna un peu. Il acheta une rose à une dame qui en vendait, des rouges, des blanches, seules ou en bouquet, entourées d’un papier en plastique, posées dans de gros seaux. Celle de Dan était rouge.

Jamais plus de deux personnes n’attendaient aux arrêts de bus sur les voiries où il évoluait et où Alec n’était pas. Le terrain de basket en plein air se résumait à une immense plaque noir et à des paniers sans filet fixés à des panneaux. On ne voyait plus les lignes blanches de tir et de délimitation par terre. L’aire de jeux était déserte. Dan coinça la tige de sa rose et son carnet sous un de ses bras et gravit le grillage. Il se laissa retomber de l’autre côté. Il serra un de ses genoux de ses deux mains, laissant tomber par terre ses affaires.

_Putain._

Il s’était raté en atterrissant. Deux escargots avec des coquilles énormes progressaient en bougeant imperceptiblement leurs antennes. Le premier semblait tirer avec un fil qu’on ne pouvait voir celui juste derrière lui. Dan récupéra ce qui était à lui. Et cette fois il arracha le plastique autour de sa rose et les feuilles afin de glisser la tige entre les grosses mailles de son pull. Il sentit des épines lui griffer le torse. Des gouttes descendaient en en entraînant d’autres le long des chaînes de la balançoire. Si la planche n’était pas mouillée, Dan se serait assit là. En passant à côté il maintint sa main deux secondes sur le tourniquet qui tourna légèrement en grinçant. Il s’essuya la main sur son pantalon noir. Dan fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder autour de lui. En pensant : _Sois pas maladroit. Fais gaffe. Encore une fois, sois pas maladroit_, il escalada les barres métalliques du toboggan tubulaire. Il manqua de glisser et de laisser échapper son carnet. Arrivé en haut il demeura assis sous le toit où dans un angle était juché un nid d’oiseau commençant à tomber en morceaux. Dan ne comprenait pas comment l’endroit avait pu être épargné, il avait seulement espéré que ce serait le cas. Sa main se referma sur une feuille morte. Il bougea ses doigts pour la sentir s’effriter. Son estomac était vide. Un creux douloureux à l’intérieur de lui, vidant ses forces, le consumant. Dan ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé affamé. Il avait perdu le compte des heures.

En haut, il pensait : _Je pourrais mourir. Ou changer. Je pourrais._

_Je saurais comment faire._

_Et je ne serais pas triste de partir comme ça._

_Il me suffirait d’attendre que ce soit le week-end, puis la nuit. Il me suffirait de m’habiller en noir, de franchir le portail sans bruit puis de me traîner sur quelques rues, de m’allonger sur le bitume puis d’essayer de me sentir respirer jusqu’à ce qu’un misérable malchanceux passe par là._

_(Je n’aurais jamais dix-sept ans.)_

Parfois il avait envie de sortir de son corps et de frapper contre un mur son propre crâne, encore, encore, encore. Jusqu’à ce que le sang gicle les murs.

Là, il imaginait son possible passage sous les roues d’une voiture. Pratiquement toujours, les gens sont debout et non allongés. Ils passent par-dessus le capot ou sont envoyés dans le fossé. Dan, lui, on devrait peut-être ramasser ses bouts à la petite cuillère.

Mais il n’y croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas en grand-chose, en haut de son pauvre toboggan. Ça avait peut-être était le cas, autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Des choses qu’il portait en lui avaient été perdues en cours de route.

Il croyait juste qu’il existait une infinité d’histoires s’entrecroisant, il croyait que lorsque tout avait été dit, écrit, on pouvait mettre les histoires dans un tiroir et quelquefois seulement se souvenir et sourire ou se regarder les pieds en se mordant les lèvres – à moins qu’avant on ne se soit arrêté en pleine course.

Il pensait : _Les trucs que je regretterai le plus, plus tard, c’est tous ceux que j’aurai eu trop peur de faire. Une partie de ces trucs, je n’aurai pas osé les faire parce qu’aujourd’hui, je pensais que je ne les méritais pas. L’autre partie, je ne comprendrai jamais. Je ne veux pas chercher des coupables, maintenant, plus tard. Je refuse ça. C’est trop nul. Je refuse. J’ai de la chance d’avoir connu tous ceux que j’ai connus. J’ai de la chance d’avoir aimé tous ceux que j’ai aimés. Je ne regretterai jamais personne. Non. Jamais._

C’était en haut de ce toboggan qu’il avait fait la rencontre de Léandre. C’était un mardi matin. Dan était allé rejoindre Isaac parce que cette fois il pouvait se le permettre ; les cours commençaient un peu plus tard pour eux, un prof avait prévenu qu’il serait absent. Dan s’était dit qu’avec Isaac ils feraient ensuite le chemin pour l’école ensemble. Le ciel était voilé comme aujourd’hui. Il était identique. Dan pensait donc à rejoindre Isaac quand la pluie l’avait pris par surprise. Il avait son carnet de dessins dans son sac, et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se retrouve mouillé. Il s’était dit qu’il allait se réfugier sous le toit du toboggan en attendant que ça se calme. Il était monté et c’est là qu’il s’était rendu compte du fait que quelqu’un d’autre avait eu la même idée que lui. C’était le premier jour de Léandre. Leurs premiers mots l’un pour l’autre avaient été échangés alors que le ciel tombait en morceaux. La girouette sur le toit produisait un son aigu entrecoupé. Dan avait montré ses dessins à Léandre, mais au début le garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup, à dire vrai. Il disait : « C’est beau. » Il faisait oui et non de la tête et c’était presque tout. Il avait un accent différent des autres. C’était léger mais c’était là. Ce n’était pas bien grave pour Dan mais c’était peut-être quand même pour ça, la réticence du début. À en parler on pourrait croire que cette réticence était de la peur mais ce n’en était pas. Léandre n’avait pas peur des autres et de leur regard. Et puis, bientôt, il s’était avéré que Léandre se démarquait aussi en cours d’arts-plastiques. Dan était revenu vers lui, et très vite avec Isaac ils avaient tous les trois décider de former un club. Le même jour ils étaient devenus amis et ça avait été le début de quelque chose.

Dan sortit de sa poche un crayon qu’il tailla. Il avait pris l’habitude de dessiner ce qu’il voyait, des photos qu’il prenait ou qu’il trouvait dans les albums, souvent, des photos d’archives, parfois. Cette fois il tenta quelque chose de différent. Il faisait des hachures, s’arrêtait parfois pour parcourir l’ensemble des yeux ou frotter son index sur la feuille et ainsi estomper. Il arrangeait encore les ombres. Il pouvait tracer les traits d’un visage, recommencer et réaliser qu’il les avait appris par cœur, comme en les récitant on apprend les vers d’un vieux poème : à force de répétition. Parfois il aurait aimé dessiner jusqu’à en avoir mal aux doigts.

Si on ne s’arrête jamais de faire quelque chose que l’on aime, si on ne s’arrête jamais de dessiner, il y aura forcément un moment où on regardera ce qu’on a sous les yeux et où on se dira : « C’est le meilleur truc que j’ai fait. Je ne reproduirai jamais quelque chose comme ce que j’ai aujourd’hui entre les mains. » Comme si tout ce qui était venu avant n’avait été qu’un entraînement. Comme si tout ce qui était venu avant n’avait été que l’ébauche.

Le vent faisait ondoyer les branches les plus fines et emportait vers la rampe ou le sol rouge cramoisi les copeaux et Dan écoutait, il l’écoutait souffler autour de lui. S’il avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé un mot quelque chose de discret dans sa voix aurait ressemblé au son causé par de minuscules grelots qui dégringolent. Malgré son pull il avait toujours froid.

15.

Un bar ouvrait plus tôt mais les clients ne venaient pas encore. Là-bas, c’était le lieu de rendez-vous des hommes désenchantés. Le soir, ça sentait le chagrin à plein nez. Même pas besoin de rentrer pour s’en rendre compte. Il suffisait de regarder à travers la vitre. Le père d’Isaac traînait souvent là-bas. C’était fou comme ça le laissait vide, Isaac, tous ces spectacles. Dan ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir déjà vu pleurer. Mais quand ils étaient en primaire, quelqu’un d’autre l’avait vu. Isaac était seul, assis en tailleur sur le banc en face de l’école. On n’était pas venu le chercher. Peut-être qu’on avait oublié.

Quand la cloche sonnait pour la dernière fois de la journée, Dan savait qu’Isaac mentait parfois quand ses yeux se posaient plus loin, quand il disait à leur professeur que quelqu’un était venu le chercher. « La voiture est garée là-bas. Ma maman est là-bas. Elle m’attend. Désolé, je dois y aller. » Il redirigeait son regard pour voir si on était en train d’avaler son mensonge, et il filait. Il lui était arrivé d’attendre quelqu’un jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe, sa sœur ou sa grand-mère. Le trajet commençait dans les cris. On posait son front sur le volant ou on tapait une fois dans ce dernier. « J’arrive pas à le croire. Merde. J’arrive pas à le croire. » Isaac ne comprenait pas. _En quoi est-ce qu’il faudrait croire ?_ Ensuite, plus aucun mot ne sortait, gueulé ou murmuré.

Dan arpentait les ruelles de la ville. Il s’était bien trop éloigné, encore. Il était à un pâté de maisons de la bibliothèque. Plus loin, il n’y avait pas grand-chose. Il y avait un petit cimetière, avec des anges abîmés et des pierres tombales qui si on les frôle laissaient sur nous une matière semblable à de la suie mais qui n’était en réalité que de la terre et de la poussière. Des gens que Dan avait connus avaient leur nom écrit là-bas. Il disait non quand on lui proposait d’aller leur rendre visite. Pour lui, ils n’étaient pas là-bas. Et puis, « rendre visite », ça sonnait drôle. Il ne trouvait pas ça utile. Il aurait aimé ressentir quelque chose mais ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. _Nada._ Il en était incapable. En plus, il y avait des vers de terre après la pluie. Ça retenait un peu plus son attention. Fleurir des tombes, c’était la seule chose en laquelle il trouvait un peu de sens, car au moins c’était beau. Les quelques fois où Dan était allé là-bas ça n’avait été que pour les fleurs.

Enfin. Plus loin de là où marchait Dan, il y avait aussi la vieille digue, les friches industrielles environnées de folle-avoine avec la meute de chiens qui y habitait, la crique et la côte rocheuse encore au-delà. On pouvait grimper sur les rochers, s’asseoir dans les creux, sur la pierre érodée, mais c’était presque tout. La crique était maintenant interdite à la baignade en raison des accidents qui étaient survenus successivement en un court espace de temps, trop court, et qu’on avait considéré inquiétant. Les rochers tranchants avaient causé des blessures graves à une petite fille aux origines slaves l’été dernier. C’était partout. Des plaies profondes, ajouté à ça un traumatisme crânien. C’étaient ce qu’indiquaient les informations écrites à côté de sa photo dans le journal. Arthur avait demandé à son grand frère de bien lire tous les mots, et de recommencer ensuite. « L’article du d-début à la fin. T-Tout ce qu’ils d-disent. M-Maintenant, tu ne caches rien. » Pendant une semaine entière l’enfant avait été le sujet principal de quelques animateurs, de quelques journalistes aussi. Les radios crachaient de ses nouvelles du matin jusqu’à l’approche du soir. Elle avait ému toute la petite ville avec ces photos d’elles qui tournaient, allongée sur son lit d’hôpital ridiculement grand, sa pâleur cadavérique et son sourire collé à un corps meurtri. Elle s’appelait Romy. Elle faisait partie de la même classe qu’Arthur. Arthur, qui s’enfermait dans son mutisme à l’école, l’aimait bien, avec ses cheveux noir de jais, qu’elle n’attachait jamais, coiffés avec une raie de côté, et ses bracelets qu’elle cassait tout le temps et dont les perles s’étaient répandues dans de multiples lieux. Pour qu’elle comprenne il lui avait offert des fleurs sauvages. C’était avant son accident, et il était sûr d’avoir été le premier à lui en offrir.

Dan fit demi-tour. Il se trouvait aux alentours des boîtes aux lettres 120, 121, 122, 123, 124 et de la plaque d’égout qui faisait du bruit chaque fois qu’on passait dessus. Des façades avaient été repeintes, rien d’autre n’avait changé. Dan connaissait cette rue comme sa poche pour y avoir passé des jours sans fin. Il gambergeait. C’était son truc : tenter tant bien que mal de rafistoler des souvenirs.

Très souvent il était allé chez Isaac.

C’est un autre truc qui existe, ça : être triste parce qu’on a eu des moments vraiment heureux et qu’on a peur de ne plus jamais en créer des comme ça. C’est peut-être con mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça existe.

_(Non. Non, c’est pas si con que ça.)_

Quand il était encore tout petit la maison d’Isaac était devenue sa deuxième maison, comme quand il était encore plus petit la plage de galets et la mer étaient devenues sont aventure. Mais parfois ce n’était plus marrant. Parfois Isaac s’asseyait à la dernière marche de son escalier, là où on ne pouvait pas le voir, et il disait à Edan de ne pas sortir de la chambre et de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Il restait là sans bouger, à écouter des conversations qui venaient d’en bas, du salon ou de la cuisine, et qui lui faisaient exploser le cœur. Quand il revenait dans la chambre, sans sourire, il disait à Edan qu’il voulait aller jouer dehors. Il avait dit, un après-midi : « On pourrait sortir les vélos. Je te prête le nouveau, le rouge avec le panier en osier et la sonnette qui fait _tring_, celui que j’ai eu à mon anniversaire. Alors, ça te dit ? Pour toi, il faudra simplement ajuster la selle. T’en fais pas, je préfère l’ancien, de toute façon. » Et ils étaient partis sur les vélos, avaler quelques kilomètres et tout ce que ça implique. Ils étaient partis et ils avaient avalé un peu de route, un peu de soleil et de terre et enfin la mer. Toute cette satanée mer à perte de vue comme le début d’un désert trop vaste pour l’imagination, comme le cosmos immense où les âmes curieuses aiment se perdre depuis la nuit des temps.

Et puis, plein d’autres fois, Dan avait jeté des cailloux à la fenêtre d’Isaac. La pièce s’éclairait brièvement, signe que c’était O.K. Isaac laissait tomber les clefs au milieu de l’herbe éternellement haute et Edan montait le rejoindre. Ils étouffaient des rires. Ils se battaient sous les couvertures d’Isaac en chuchotant. Ils inventaient des jeux. Ils lisaient des bandes dessinées qui appartenaient à Isaac. Dan se souvenait de _The Killing Joke_ et des grimaces d’Isaac. Ils modulaient différemment leur voix chaque fois qu’ils changeaient de personnage. Ils se déshabillaient, pour comparer, découvrir un corps qui ne leur appartenait pas. Ils parlaient d’une chose pour la première ou la centième fois. Après, ils se taisaient jusqu’au matin. Si Dan était le premier à se réveiller, il bousculait Isaac, il redescendait à pas feutrés et Isaac refermait la porte derrière lui. Si Isaac était le premier à se réveiller, il attendait qu’Edan ouvre aussi les yeux. On faisait confiance à Edan. Quand il revenait, il ne mentait pas, il disait : « Je suis resté chez Isaac. » On supposait qu’il avait également passé l’après-midi là-bas.

Et puis, quand les vacances duraient et duraient et que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Dan, Isaac ne lui reprochait pas de ne pas sortir de sa maison, de ne pas jouer et parfois de ne même plus lui parler. Quand c’était comme ça du côté d’Edan Isaac se mettait à faire un peu pareil durant ses vacances. Il jouait aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit et puis il espérait manquer à quelqu’un quelque part, peut-être à un de ces mecs de la cour de récré qu’il avait traités de salauds, juste pour rire. Mais parfois Isaac allait sur la plage. Il faisait des signes vers la maison d’Edan. Quelquefois la fenêtre s’ouvrait, et puis Edan se décidait à sortir de sa grotte. Ils pouvaient se revoir après un mois entier sans donner de signe de vie et rien n’avait changé. Tout était pareil, exactement comme ils l’avaient laissé. Isaac, Dan avait l’impression qu’il n’allait jamais le laisser, jamais partir, jamais disparaître. Avant, ils ne m’étaient pas leur amitié à l’épreuve pour voir si elle allait tenir. Elle tenait, c’est tout. Ce que Dan avait appris durant ces années avec Isaac, c’est que notre temps n’est jamais perdu lorsqu’il est consacré à des gens qu’on aime et qui savent nous aimer.

Dan ne changea pas de trottoir à la prochaine intersection, et il le vit. Isaac était là, assis sur le muret en face de chez lui, ses pieds posés sur une bouche d’incendie. Ses cheveux tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Un piercing ornait son arcade sourcilière. Dan continua de marcher sans songer à ralentir. Isaac portait un jogging, un t-shirt monochrome trop fin au col largement échancré découvrant un sternum apparent et des tatouages : des fils de fer barbelé passant sous les clavicules. Une rumeur disait qu’il avait également un épouvantail tatoué sur la jambe – sur le mollet, sûrement. Les ragots disaient aussi qu’il vendait de l’herbe, et de la bonne, et d’autres trucs que la plupart des adolescents nomment sans savoir à quoi ça ressemble, mais on ne l’avait jamais vu avec quelque chose d’anormal sur lui, Isaac. Même pas la forme d’un petit sachet dans sa poche. Les garçons et les filles qui faisaient affaire avec lui disaient qu’il était une sorte de père Noël, de marchant de sable ou de ninja parce qu’on ne le voyait jamais en action. C’était Peter Parker devant les adultes, Spider-Man devant les autres. _Les autres._ Ils disaient qu’il déposait dans les casiers, sous les paillassons, sur le rebord des fenêtres ou dans les pots de fleurs. Dan savait que, s’il faisait vraiment ça en mode ultra discret, ce n’était certainement pas pour jouer au prudent, pour qu’on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu’à lui et prouver quoi que ce soit à son sujet si jamais un parent ou quelqu’un d’autre comprenait. Si Isaac faisait réellement tout ça de cette manière, Dan savait que ce n’était que pour la frime, pour ajouter à la belle image du garçon sombre, torturé et incompris de tous et même des siens, pour l’aspect mystérieux qui fascine et attire la jeunesse, et que l’herbe, il ne devait même pas la consommer parce qu’en réalité il s’en fichait de ces trucs, qu’il était toujours le premier à dire que c’était débile et qu’Isaac, il ne pouvait pas changer, lui non plus.

La température faisait se dresser les poils sur ses bras quand il aperçut Edan. Isaac n’hésita pas, il sortit : « Comment tu vas ?

— Bien. Je vais bien. Et toi ?

— Bien. »

Des hochements de tête à peine perceptibles.

Dan commençait déjà à s’éloigner, la main sur sa rose.

« Tu dessines toujours ? demanda Isaac.

— J’ai recommencé.

— Des portraits ?

— Rien d’autre. »

Des mots qu’un envoie en espérant que l’autre attrape et relance.

Edan se stoppa au bout de quelques pas. En se retournant il prenait le vent en plein visage. Ça ne le laissa pas d’autre choix que celui de s’exprimer plus fort. Il lança avec ce qu’il avait dans les poumons sur le moment, en espérant que sa voix porte : « Isaac, tu aurais vu un garçon ? Environ notre âge, imper trop grand ?

— Un certain Alec ?

— Oui. Alec.

— Je l’ai croisé il y a moins d’une semaine à la station-service. Ça venait d’ouvrir.

— Tu lui as parlé. Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

— Pas grand-chose. Il voulait savoir s’il me restait des sous. Il m’a dit que c’était pour s’acheter une bouteille d’eau, et un de ces trucs qu’ils persistent à appeler des sandwichs et qui me donnent l’impression de planter les dents dans du carton mouillé. »

Isaac avait eu un léger rire. Il hésita avant de poursuivre, mais ça lui semblait important.

« Maintenant, je crois qu’il mentait. Ce garçon ne voulait rien d’autre que se procurer des clopes. En plus, tu connais ce vieux vendeur, celui avec une barbe et une casquette verte ?

— Raymond, fit Edan en s’asseyant à côté d’Isaac sur le muret.

— Ouais. Une tête à s’appeler comme ça. Eh bah, il n’a rien dû lui dire. Je n’aurais rien filé au mec que tu cherches si ce matin-là j’avais compris.

— Comment tu as fait, pour comprendre ? »

_Tu avais l’impression que sa voix allait se briser s’il essayait de prononcer un mot. Je te jure, je pensais qu’elle déraillerait. Il ne devait pas avoir l’habitude de se les acheter lui-même._

« Il avait en rien l’apparence de quelqu’un qui sait ce qu’il fait. Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. _(Faux. Tu sais très bien, Isaac.)_ Et quand il a ouvert la bouche il y avait une odeur que je n’ai pas reconnue tout de suite. Ma sœur a arrêté. Mia… »

Le ciel gronda, interrompant Isaac, noyant la fin de sa phrase sous son vacarme.

« Ça fait un moment qu’il traîne dans le coin, pas vrai ? reprit Isaac. Tu devrais aller voir aux alentours de l’hôtel en ruine, à l’extrémité de la ville. Il a bien dû se réfugier quelque part lorsqu’il pleuvait. C’est assez miteux, et humide après la pluie, mais les murs bloquent au moins le vent. J’imagine qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose pire que le vent la nuit lorsqu’il te glace les os.

— Il faut que j’y aille. Pour pas me prendre une averse.

— Edan, je sais les reconnaître, les mecs comme lui. Ça cherche souvent à se foutre dans la merde. Quand je l’ai rencontré il était à moitié drogué. Qui sait sur qui il a pu tomber, à part toi et moi ? Franchement, tu l’as bien vu ?

— Je dois y aller. »

Edan pointa du doigt les cumulus comme on pointerait du doigt des responsables. C’était un ciel de traîne. Il pouvait changer en un rien de temps.

« Oui. Moi aussi. Salut, Edan. »

_Je suis désolé, mon pote. Pour Léandre, et ce qui lui est arrivé, je suis désolé._

« Salut. »

Avant de s’en aller Edan ajouta : « Et merci, Isaac. »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Je t’en prie. »

Isaac souffla entre ses mains. Il descendit du muret et traversa les hautes herbes de son jardin.

_(J’en veux au monde qui m’entoure de m’avoir fait me construire autour d’idées qui n’étaient pas les miennes. Et je m’en veux d’avoir réduit en ruine l’autre monde, celui qu’on s’était créé. Tu as toujours l’air triste depuis.)_

16.

C’était la veille de la rentrée. La fin des vacances d’été de l’année 98. Isaac traînait près du terrain de basket après avoir craché ses paroles à Léandre et s’être tiré du lieu de rendez-vous où ils le rejoignaient avec Edan. Une adolescente au corps filiforme portant des bottines lie-de-vin au charme intemporel était assise au bord d’un banc, elle passait ses doigts sur les stries du bois rêche. Devant elle il y avait un landau et probablement un bébé. Elle semblait attendre quelqu’un qui n’était pas venu. Un avion les avait survolés, mais personne ne l’avait vu et la traînée blanche de condensation laissée derrière lui à cause du kérosène brûlé s’était mélangée aux quelques nuages cotonneux. Le soleil avait été écrasant, ce jour-là. Votre peau semblait brûler par moments. À l’autre bout du terrain Isaac avait aperçu une petite masse familière. Il s’était dirigé vers elle. On lui avait proposé de jouer. On lui avait lancé le ballon. Il avait refait la passe. Il avait répondu : « Non, pas aujourd’hui. Je peux pas. J’ai mal au ventre, un peu. » Mais ce n’était pas vrai, ça. Il n’avait pas du tout mal au ventre. Il ne voulait pas jouer, c’est tout. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait menti. Il mentait souvent, comme ça, sans même penser à réfléchir avant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Dire que c’était de la faute d’un truc qui ne dépendait pas de lui, c’était exactement dire : « J’aurais _pu_ jouer. Si mon corps ne déconnait pas à cet instant, je serais en train de jouer avec vous, et ça aurait été quelque chose de sympa, terriblement sympa. C’est quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver, là, mais ce n’est pas le cas, et je n’y peux rien. Je me sens pas bien. Désolé ». Tout ça, c’était faux – sauf la partie où il pensait ne pas se sentir bien, ça, c’était vrai, et peut-être aussi celle où il était désolé. Mais au fond tous les autres s’en fichaient pas mal qu’un type comme Isaac ne se sente pas bien et joue avec eux ou pas, tant qu’il disait à peine la moitié de ce qu’il voulait dire, qu’il ne l’ouvrait pas trop. On n’aimait pas qu’un gars seul fasse trop de bruit. Un gars qui parvient à faire trop de bruit seul était considéré comme une chochotte, un fragile qui envoie des SOS. Un garçon ne pouvait pas appeler à l’aide. C’était comme impossible.

Et on riait de tout ce à quoi on ne voulait pas être comparé, de tout ce qui nous rappelait nos propres insécurités. On riait de tout ce qu’on ne voulait pas être. On riait de ce qu’on pouvait ou aurait pu être. Il y avait eu le juif, le musulman, puis ce garçon solitaire et cet autre garçon qui un jour s’était pointé avec du fard à paupières et des paillettes dans les cheveux et sur les joues et que depuis on avait surnommé « Noah le Queer », « Noah la Drag queen » et surtout « Noah le Pédé ». Il y avait eu la boutonneuse, la fille au style punk qui avait essayé de protéger cette dernière – une lesbienne, à coup sûr, et depuis elles s’étaient serrées les coudes. Il y avait eu le gros, la végétalienne et celle qui portait les mêmes vêtements à plusieurs reprises lors d’une même semaine, les dents de travers d’une gamine et ensuite son appareil dentaire. Il y avait même eu ce gosse aux jambes artificielles que tout le monde aimait. Un certain Daniel. Il était dans une classe supérieure. On n’allait pas trop loin avec lui. Surtout, on n’allait pas jusqu’au bout. Le mec, c’était quand même un _estropié_. Fallait pas l’oublier. On l’épargnait plus de la moitié du temps ; quatre fois sur cinq.

Une vraie liste noire. La liste des indésirables était longue, trop longue. Et elle changeait. Seulement les noms ne se barraient pas aussi bien qu’ils s’inscrivaient. Le nom de Léandre ne disparaissait pas. Il ne disparaissait pas. Léandre, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’ouvrir, parfois. C’est pour ça qu’il était le plus mépriser. On faisait souvent allusion au fait d’aller casser du pédé. Il ne savait pas se taire, _disparaître_.

Finalement, il n’y avait pas eu de nouvelle partie de basket, les garçons y avaient renoncé et Isaac s’était assis avec eux. Ils s’étaient mis à parler de choses qui leur paraissaient sans importance, comme les côtés mal rasés du crâne d’Isaac, puis la bande était repartie. Quelques enfants couraient et riaient, un autre jouait à la marelle un lacet défait. Quand le soleil n’allait pas tarder à décliner, ils avaient été appelés par leur nom et alors un d’entre eux – celui qui plus tôt s’amusait à avancer à cloche-pied – avait commencé à pleurer en essayant de dissimuler ses larmes, les essuyant aussitôt qu’elles tombaient. Presque deux heures après que la bande ait fichu le camp, Isaac était rentré chez lui pour récupérer une lampe torche. Ensuite, Isaac était revenu sur ses pas. Même s’il devait y avoir cours le lendemain, il comptait terminer de recouvrir le mur parce qu’il pensait qu’il n’y aurait plus personne pour le faire désormais, que Léandre et Edan y renonceraient après les mots qu’il avait laissé exploser. Et il avait retrouvé Léandre allongé, flottant dans son sweat-shirt, cassé, ravagé, un foulard taché dans son cou. Il avait eu du mal à déglutir en le découvrant ainsi. Il s’était pris la tête entre les mains.

_Et merde. Léandre. Léandre, merde._

_(Tu aurais dû la fermer, Isaac. T’as déconné. Tu aurais dû la fermer. C’est toi qui lui a fait ça. C’était _toi_.)_

La terre argileuse avait laissé des traces sur le côté droit du visage de Léandre. La peau de son talon était arrachée. Isaac avait fixé la blessure sans grimacer. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de la fixer. Il y repenserait maintes fois, à ce rouge, aux couleurs orangés, crépusculaires de cet instant qui le rendait encore plus sombre. Le sweat-shirt bleu électrique de Léandre, ça aussi, il y repenserait. On avait emporté le blouson avec le patch arc-en-ciel. Isaac ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léandre portait toujours tant de couches de vêtements. C’était l’été.

Isaac avait récupéré la chaussure mais la chaussette se ne trouvait nulle part. « C’est moi. Juste moi », avait-il dit. Il avait relevé Léandre en lui disant de s’appuyer sur son épaule.

« Attends, avait dit Léandre. Attends. Elle doit être là, quelque part. Tu n’as pas vu une souris ? Elle est là quelque part…

— … Hein ? T’as perdu la tête ? » avait dit Isaac, encore plus inquiet.

Léandre avait soupiré. Il s’était laissé tomber à genoux et avait palpé le sol en soulevant les feuilles et les branches et les cailloux, avançant à genoux. Isaac l’avait regardé faire, silencieux. Léandre avait retrouvé le petit corps gris, sans vie. Il l’avait gardé un instant entre ses mains sans bouger, en se mordant seulement la lèvre inférieure. Des fourmis avaient envahi le corps. Elles avaient alors grimpé sur les mains, les avants-bras du garçon mais celui-ci s’en fichait éperdument. Isaac n’avait pu s_’_empêcher de comparer les fourmis aux éphélides qui parcouraient ses propres bras. Ça l’avait fait frissonner. Isaac avait tiré sur le t-shirt de Léandre. « Allez, bouge. Il faut y aller. » Il l’avait aidé à se remettre debout en passant les mains sous ses aisselles. Léandre était nauséeux, son dos douloureux. Il progressait en boitant et ça le faisait souffrir de bouger ses lèvres tuméfiées mais il le faisait quand même.

« Tu m’emmènes où ?

— Chez toi, abruti. Je te ramène chez toi.

— Non. Isaac. J’irai pas.

— Quoi ? »

Les yeux vert-gris d’Isaac s’étaient écarquillés une seconde puis ils avaient détaillé le garçon abîmé. Isaac avait pensé : _Abruti. Espèce d’abruti._

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu’_ils_ me voient comme ça. _Ils_ savent pas.

— Tu es sûr ? Du fait qu’ils ne savent pas, tu es sûr ?

— Non. »

Mais même si c’était le cas, s’ils savaient qui leur fils pouvait aimer, Léandre ne voulait pas être vu ce soir. Il voulait juste essayer de se reposer. Il avait tellement mal. S’il n’avait toujours rien dit, c’était parce qu’il craignait parfois de détruire quelque chose, une image, et en même temps il avait envie de la déchiqueter, cette image, pour ne plus se réfugier derrière, et d’enfin lancer ce qu’il en restait à la face de la Terre entière au risque de devoir se mettre à survivre autrement, survivre à des changements : les déplacements dans la maison qui seraient plus réfléchis qu’autrefois afin de moins se croiser, les silences qui ne seraient plus aussi confortables, ceux qu’il aimait qui pourraient l’aimer un peu moins.

Il avait craché par terre. Isaac avait rassemblé les bombes d’un geste et avait ramassé le sac en laissant tomber la chaussure dedans avant de le refermer. Mâchoire serrée, il l’avait porté devant lui, en le tenant sur sa poitrine pour que Léandre ait davantage de prise.

« File-moi cette satané bestiole, avait dit Isaac. On fera ce qu’il faut. _Promis._ T’as pas à t’en faire, donne-la-moi. On trouvera un endroit sympa où l’enterrer. On lui fera une tombe super.

— Je ne veux pas que les vers la bouffent.

— Tu ne veux pas que les vers la bouffent. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse d’elle, alors ? Tu la sens, l’odeur qui commence à émaner de ce machin ?

— Je préférerais qu’on la brûle.

— Très bien, avait dit Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel. Et on répandra également ses cendres dans tous les océans. »

Léandre lui avait remis la souris d’une main qu’il n’avait pas imaginée aussi fragile. Isaac avait glissé le cadavre du petit mammifère dans une poche latérale du sac en toile.

« Plus tard, je leur parlerai. _Ils le prendront bien_, c’est ce que je finis tout le temps par me dire mais…

— Tu es leur enfant, Léandre. Merde. Ils te _connaissent_. Écoute, je ne sais pas s’ils agiront toujours de la même manière face à toi, j’aimerais te le promettre, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Mais ils te connaissent, je l’ai vu, chaque fois que je les ai croisés. Écoute-moi. Un jour, quand j’étais sorti plus tôt parce que je ne te trouvais nulle part, je suis tombé sur ton père qui était pas loin du bahut et qui t’attendait. Il m’a demandé comment je te trouvais ces derniers temps. _Comment je te trouvais._ La façon dont il a posé la question. Comme si _moi_ j’étais gay. Il l’a répétée, en plus, sa fichue question. _Comment tu le trouves, Léandre ?_ Je pensais à filer mais le laisser comme ça, j’aurais trouvé ça trop horrible. Je l’aime bien, ton père. C’est un type sympa. J’avais plutôt envie de mourir pour échapper à cet homme qui essaie d’être un père. Il a attendu une réponse de ma part un peu trop longtemps, ensuite il m’a quitté tout gêné. Il a continué à t’attendre dans sa voiture. Je suis sûr qu’il ne t’a rien dit. Ton père, c’est pas un homophobe. Enfin… je sais pas. Peut-être un peu, en surface. Je pense que c’est toujours principalement en surface chez les types comme lui. Léandre, ce que j’essaie désespérément de te dire c’est qu’il essaie de comprendre et c’est pas tous les pères du coin qui feraient ça. Je crois que je sais reconnaître ça, quand les gens s’en font mais qu’ils attendent, qu’ils attendent juste. Au final, tout le monde attend. Personne ne fait rien d’autre que ça : attendre, attendre l’autre. »

_Ils te connaissent, Léandre._

« Toi, tu l’as mal pris.

— D’accord, avait continué Isaac.

— D’accord ?

— D’accord. On peut aller chez moi. »

Le garçon abîmé avait fermé les yeux. De l’autre bras Isaac avait tenu Léandre un peu plus fort pour qu’il sache qu’il ne lâcherait pas.

« On a un abri de jardin, tu pourras rester là. Tu sais, Edan et moi, on a pratiquement grandi entre ces maudites planches en bois. Il y a un canapé rapiécé plus vieux que moi, dedans. Pour t’occuper, des cartons pleins de romans que ma sœur a laissés. Mia, maintenant, elle fait des études à l’étranger, et elle fait plein d’autres trucs qui sont sûrement géniaux – elle ne bosse pas tout le temps. Et géniaux, je suis sûr qu’ils le sont, tous les trucs qu’elle fait. Ouais… j’en suis sûr. Enfin, il y a aussi un flipper – dans l’abri de jardin, je veux dire –, quelques cafards, et les crottes séchées de ces fichues bêtes, probablement… Il faudra faire avec. Évite de fouiller. D’accord ? Et tu éviteras d’allumer la lumière, ou tu attendras qu’il soit tard – assez tard – pour qu’il y ait moins de chance qu’on te grille. Et, tu sais quoi ? Je te prêterai un talkie-walkie. Je garderai l’autre près de moi. Comme ça tu pourras me dire n’importe quoi, si ça va pas, et même si ça va. Comme ça tu auras toujours un lien vers l’extérieur, vers quelqu’un qui sait exactement où tu es. J’appellerai tes parents. T’en fais pas. Je leur dirai que tu aimerais rester à la maison, pour passer la nuit, qu’on a peint et joué à des jeux vidéos débiles toute l’après-midi. Oui, je dirai ça. On trouvera bien des excuses, si jamais ils se doutent de quelque chose, si jamais ils veulent t’entendre. »

_Je m’en fais pas._

Isaac parlait pour peut-être édulcorer, ou faire reculer des représentations imaginées, des pensées. Pour qu’elles se retranchent toutes. Non, pour étouffer chacune d’elles. Il racontait pour essayer de toutes les étouffer, qu’elles cessent d’affluer, ces fichues pensées.

Cette fois-là il était à peine parvenu à s’affranchir d’elles.

Au milieu de cette nuit d’été lui et Léandre avaient brûlé un minuscule cadavre au fond de son jardin. Dans la tiédeur du soir ils étaient restés immobiles. Léandre tenait encore dans sa main le paquet d’allumettes qu’Isaac lui avait passé après avoir été le premier à jeter une allumette dans un petit récipient. Léandre l’avait imité en frottant une nouvelle allumette et en la jetant à son tour. Puisqu’elles s’étaient éteintes il en avait fait flamber une autre, et une autre. Isaac avait dit qu’il pouvait aller dénicher une bouteille d’alcool, si Léandre voulait. Encore et encore, les tiges de bois s’étaient entassées.

Les petites flammes léchaient les parois d’une tasse en porcelaine à la anse brisée qui s’était trouvée dans l’abri de jardin durant des années. Il y avait aussi une soucoupe. L’image qu’il en restait à Isaac était absurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pink Floyd, Speak to Me, 1973.  
2\. Pink Floyd, Breathe, 1973.


	6. Chapter 6

**These were days when my heart was volcanic**

**As the scoriac rivers that roll –**

**As the lavas that restlessly roll**

**Their sulphurous currents down Yaanek**

**In the ultimate climes of the pole –**

**That groan as they roll down Mount Yaanek**

**In the realms of the boreal pole.**

**E. A. POE, _Ulalume_.**

17.

La marée montait. Les flots ne chantaient pas, ils criaient à leur façon, comme souvent dans les tableaux d’Ivan Aïvazovski, l’un des maîtres de la peinture de marine. Les vagues impétueuses et écumantes faisaient rouler les pierres. Elles les attiraient, les rejetaient à l’air libre. Un morceau de tissu accroché à un gros bout de bois flotté était violemment secoué par le vent. C’était sur cette plage que Léandre s’était rendu le lendemain de son agression. L’abri de jardin d’Isaac était vide quand ce dernier y était retourné pour voir si Léandre était réveillé. Isaac avait dit quelque chose comme : « Léandre ? Eh, mec, t’es où ? Tu sais bien que ça me fait pas flipper, ce genre de trucs. C’est vraiment pas marrant, mon pote », mais à ce moment-là, Léandre s’était déjà envolé. Et, puis, il n’y avait nulle part où se cacher. Isaac aurait dû comprendre sur-le-champs. Ou peut-être qu’il avait compris mais qu’il ne voulait pas comprendre. Peut-être qu’avant même de poser les pieds par terre en sortant de son lit, de descendre l’escalier, d’ouvrir la porte de l’abri de jardin, il avait déjà senti qu’il n’allait retrouver que du vide. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait voulu croire en un truc tout bête, facile à avaler, sans risque de s’étouffer comme un malade : Léandre qui voulait faire une blague, comme si rien n’avait jamais été bousillé. Non, jamais.

Il ne restait plus que les chaussures à côté du vieux canapé où Léandre n’avait peut-être même pas dormi. Personne ne l’avait vu marcher dans les rues vides. Personne ne l’avait vu, évoluant sous les nuages noctulescents. Ses pieds écorchés l’avait guidé là, sur la plage de galets. Il avait longé le rivage avec encore un peu de sang sur son t-shirt et son sweat-shirt bleu électrique. Il avait retiré tous ses vêtements. Le soleil s’était pointé à l’horizon. Les pierres s’étaient parfois dérobées sous ses pieds. Les couleurs avaient dû sembler irréelles. Léandre s’était avancé nu dans l’eau froide. Il avait commencé à sentir le sable noir entre ses orteils. Il avait touché la mer du boit de ses doigts. Il s’était enfoncé de plus en plus, puis quand il n’avait plus eu pieds, il s’était mis à nager, encore et encore. Là déjà l’eau salée avait dû pénétrer son nez et sa bouche. Vu d’en haut, il ne devait ressembler qu’à une forme claire, progressant au milieu de couleurs bien trop sombres. C’est ainsi que Dan l’avait représenté dans son carnet. De légères vagues avaient dû essayer de le repousser vers le rivage ou un rocher sur lequel il aurait pu s’agripper puis grimper. Mais il n’était pas revenu en arrière. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait plongé la tête dans l’eau glacée. Il était resté un moment à fixer ce qui se passait en dessous, sous ses jambes à peine discernable qui s’agitaient et étaient bien trop fatiguées. Ça avait dû être complètement noir. Ça l’avait forcément été. Léandre avait alors pris une grande et dernière inspiration avant de nager vers le fond, vers une grotte sous-marine. Il s’était noyé là.

_(Nous deux, Léandre, on n’est pas les héros à la fin de l’aventure. On n’a pas pu l’être, dans ce monde, dans cette vie. Mais s’il y a une suite, un rembobinage, ou un autre monde, peut-être qu’on se reverra, peut-être que je te prendrai encore la main mais que cette fois je serrerai un peu plus fort sans avoir peur que tu te mettes à te fissurer, peut-être même que cette fois on crèvera ensemble, après une nouvelle aventure qui aura été bien plus longue que la précédente, qui nous aurait peut-être même parut éternelle au moment où on l’aurait vécue. __Ça me fai__sait__ pas peur, ce vide en toi. J’ai pareil en moi. En se prenant la main on t__enait__ la barre qui nous sépar__ait__ du vide. En essayant de s’enlacer on s’élan__çait__, puis on chut__ait__. En fermant les yeux on s’envol__ait__. On ne meurt pas dans les moments comme ça. __Si, un jour, il peut encore y avoir un « nous », à la fin du chemin, on regardera derrière nous, vers nos foutus souvenirs qui foutent les larmes et on se dira : « Putain. » Juste ça. On rira parce qu’on n’aura pas de mots assez forts. On n’aura pas de mots qui sonnent assez juste alors, mon ange, on rira des pauvres gosses brisés qu’on a été et qui s’aimaient trop fort les cheveux en bataille dans des endroits cachés. _ _Je te le dis : on regardera vers notre point de départ, et il se sera transformé en point de fuite. Les points de départ ne peuvent que devenir des points de fuite, pas autre chose. _ _Je ne serai pas le seul à sourire de nos péripéties, celles qui n’ont pas de prix. Ta peau ne sera pas mangée par l’eau de mer. Je n’aurai pas à imaginer les réactions d’un fantôme qui ne me lâche jamais longtemps.)_

On avait repêché son corps cinq jours plus tard. Raymond était un de ceux qui possédaient le meilleur équipement de plongée.

En fait, on avait retrouvé ses vêtements en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Dan les avait retrouvés, barbouillés d’un peu de rouge et de bleu. On était assez vite arrivés à la supposition que Léandre avait essayé de se noyer, mais on n’avait pas pu aller le chercher comme ça. C’était un temps pourri. Vraiment pourri. On avait cherché ailleurs, dans les alentours, dans la forêt, partout dans tous les endroits qui étaient ailleurs. On avait continué à s’accrocher à quelque chose même après les premiers indices parce qu’on ne pouvait pas se contenter de regarder la mer comme si Léandre allait en ressortir à tout moment, avec un grand sourire qui dirait : « Je vous ai eus. » On avait besoin de croire en un truc qui ne puisse pas nous détruire. Malheureusement, les sourires que l’on forge et qui n’existent pas peuvent détruire, eux aussi. Les sourires imaginés détruisent, les sourires de nos amis morts.

_Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si j’avais regardé par ma fenêtre ? Et si j’étais resté ce jour-là, sous le pont ?_

Quand Dan écoutait les vagues, il se disait que l’océan avait été le dernier à étreindre Léandre et alors il était jaloux de l’océan même si ça a l’air complètement con. Dan respirait mais il voulait devenir tout l’océan. Parfois il avait l’impression de ne plus exister. Parfois il aurait tout donné.

Il y avait eu une enquête, mais on n’avait pas réussi à identifier ni les agresseurs, ni les témoins. Par la suite, il y avait eu des lettres. Écrites avec des stylos qui bavent, des ratures, des fautes de grammaire et d’orthographe. Au total, cinq lettres anonymes. Elles avaient seulement permis de reconstituer les événements, et à des enfants de s’époumoner enfin. Des enfants. Putain.

Si Dan avait crié sur les toits qu’il aimait Léandre, il aurait terminé avec des poings dans la gueule et le ventre lui aussi. Des poings dans la gueule et le ventre pour peut-être toute la vie.

_Et ça aurait été être libre, ça ? Et avoir choisi le secret, avoir choisi de ne rien faire, se laisser être entravé par la peur, c’est être libre ?_

_Dans tous les cas, mon pote, t’aurais fini comme maintenant : en train de rêver la liberté._

Le truc, c’est que certaines choses reposent sur des piliers de sables quand on aimerait que ces mêmes piliers soient faits de béton armé. Le truc, c’est que tout ça s’écroule parfois, et qu’ensuite c’est le bordel. Le truc, c’est que certaines choses sont irréversibles. Il y en a qu’on ne peut pas changer. Et même quand on peut retourner un sablier autant de fois qu’on le souhaite, les grains de sable ne prennent jamais tous exactement le même chemin que la fois précédente, et ne le font pas de la même façon. _Merde._ On ne parvient pas à rembobiner.

Léandre est en effet parti, mais il n’a jamais vu les falaises de craie de Brighton. Dan voulait que Léandre emporte une partie de lui là où il irait, et le garçon l’avait fait. Dan s’était un peu noyé avec lui et depuis il avait l’impression de continuer. L’obscurité avait été la dernière chose que Léandre avait vue. Il était resté enfermé dedans. Ça avait fini par le bouffer.

Quand même, Dan pensait toujours : _Il n’empêche qu’il a été heureux. Pas toujours. Mais il a réellement été heureux. Et j’ai été heureux avec lui. Il y a eu des jours où ensemble on a été les personnes les plus heureuses sur Terre. Ces jours-là, personne ne pourra jamais nous les voler. Ils sont à nous pour toujours._

Dan saisit délicatement la rose rouge et la fit glisser entre les mailles, ses épines lui éraflant un peu plus la peau. Il fit tenir la fleur debout en formant un petit monticule de pierres autour d’elle. La rose pointerait vers le ciel jusqu’à ce que ses pétales se fanent. Dan retira ensuite son pull en maille et s’en servi pour essuyer le siège de sa bicyclette. Il l’attacha autour de sa taille en faisant un nœud serré avec les manches. Il pédala, seul au milieu du sentier rocailleux en contre-bas de sa maison, la poussière piquant ses yeux. Il ne pensait plus à la faim. Il sentait le moindre relief sous ses roues. Et il sentait le vent sur sa peau nue. Le vent frappait son torse et lui faisait comme des ailes gigantesques dans le dos. Dan écrasa ce qu’il restait des os d’un oiseau. Le friable squelette fut réduit en infimes morceaux qui se mélangèrent à la terre. Le chiendent devenu envahissant ondulait à côté de Dan quand survenait une bourrasque. Des mèches étaient également rabattues sur son visage. Il rejoignait la rue où était toujours Arthur. Son petit frère était à l’autre bout. Il n’avait plus son moulin à vent en papier. Où était-il passé ? Arthur tournait autour du panneau stop quand un éclair brilla entre les nuages. Dan posa un pied à terre. Le tonnerre retentit et Arthur s’accrocha au panneau de signalisation. Tout se figea. La foudre fendit le ciel et frappa des arbres plus loin. Dan et Arthur le virent tous les deux. Ils se sentirent si petits. Edan se remit à forcer sur les pédales en tenant fermement le guidon. Et la chaîne sauta.

_Non. Non._

Edan passa le portail. Il remit un pied à terre et fit passer sa jambe par-dessus le siège en laissant tomber la bécane sur une parcelle d’herbe rabougrie près de la clôture.

« Q-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?… Edan ? » questionna Arthur en le rejoignant.

Edan secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il mit la bicyclette à l’envers pour manipuler la chaîne tendue et la cassette de pignons. Elle ne l’avait jamais lâché. La chaîne n’avait jamais déraillé.

Elle avait au moins tenu bon jusqu’à la maison. Il essaya de la remettre.

_(Tu es minable. Minable. Incapable. Tu ne sais pas comprendre un truc aussi simple ? Allez, fais un effort. Tu sais faire ça. Concentre-toi, bon sang. Essaie.)_

Une pluie fine commençait à tomber – le genre à vous surprendre en tombant sur vous sans que vous ne le sentiez vraiment et à laisser des gouttes sur vos cheveux. Après une demi-minute elle cessa complètement. Arthur remarqua un détail.

« E-dan… Tu n’y a-arriveras pas. »

_Je sais._

Edan se dépêcha d’aller récupérer son t-shirt à rayures. Il galéra à l’enfiler dans l’escalier. Il mit aussi son pull afin d’avoir une couche de chaleur supplémentaire. Il ressortit dans la rue sans avoir réussi à replacer la chaîne, les mains recouvertes de graisse. Un maillon rouillé s’était tordu. C’était foutu. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas dû songer à monter sa bicyclette sous la pluie. La route serait glissante en plus d’être cassée. Arthur s’empressa de retirer ses patins à roulettes pour mettre à la place ses bottes en caoutchouc aux semelles crantées laissées en bas du porche. Il rattrapa son frère, lui parla, sa voix comme un disque rayé.

« Où… Où on va ?

— Arthur, bon sang.

— A-Alors, Edan ? Où on v-va ?

— Bon sang, rentre à la maison. Je suis sérieux.

— Mais moi aussi (_respire_). Je t-t’attendais. Ruben est r-resté plus long-longtemps. Je suis sûr q-qu’il a dû a-arriver en retard à son cou-cours de d-danse.

— Mais bordel, j’en n’ai strictement rien à cirer de son concours.

— Non. Son _c-cours_. E-d-dan ?

— Edan. Putain d’incapable.

— Ed… »

Arthur se tut. Il se pinça les lèvres en touchant le haut de son chapeau d’aviateur puis sa main retomba. Edan aurait aimé lui dire immédiatement qu’il était désolé, à Arthur, que c’était nul de lui dire ça, qu’il essaierait de ne pas recommencer. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu’il était désolé de ne jamais être là où il fallait.

_Je ne suis jamais là où il faut._

Mais ça ne vint pas. Il lui arrivait d’avoir envie de lui faire mal, pour ne plus être le seul à avoir mal. Ça le faisait peur parfois.

_(Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Dan ?)_

« C’est O-O.K.

— Non, c’est pas O.K. »

Arthur demeura muet, le cœur cognant – bêtement, il pensait – à cause de la réflexion. Il attendait que les palpitations passent. Il fixait sur sa botte gauche les cercles clairs laissés par les yeux de dinosaure en plastique aux pupilles mobiles qu’il avait arrachés. Il s’était dit qu’il n’était plus un gamin. Ruben ne portait que des couleurs très sombres et il était à peine plus âgé que lui, il avait également sauté une classe, s’éloignant un peu plus de son ami sans s’en rendre compte. En plus, il avait une Game Boy Color translucide.

Arthur avait l’impression d’avoir grandi depuis l’hiver dernier. Oui, il avait grandi. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Le fossé entre lui et Ruben ne cesserait de se creuser. Maintenant ses pieds étaient serrés à l’intérieur de ses chaussures. Autrefois, il avait fallu placer des disques de coton roulés en boule dans les pointes.

Les choses dont parlait parfois Ruben échappaient à Arthur. Arthur n’en comprenait pas le sens. Toutefois, Ruben continuait d’écouter son ami lorsqu’il lui parlait du monde à sauver, des Hommes qui se vautraient sur les peaux de cadavres d’animaux dans leurs salons sans jamais se dire qu’ils étaient des connards, des forêts détruites, des êtres qui peuplaient déjà les savanes et la haute mer et la banquise avant que les deux garçons n’ouvrent les yeux pour la première fois, ne rient pour la première fois, et ne deviennent amis, ces êtres qui avaient été là tout ce temps et qui allaient tout de même disparaître avant eux. Il l’écoutait lorsqu’il lui parlait des êtres morts à jamais, cependant l’espoir qu’avait Ruben de changer ce qui pouvait encore l’être avec Arthur ne se manifestait plus comme avant. Il n’y croyait plus vraiment. Arthur, lui, continuait, mais il savait que seul il ne pourrait ni combattre le silence, ni désarmer les Hommes, il ne pourrait qu’à peine limiter la casse. Il avait quand même dit à Ruben : « Si tu n’y crois p-pas, Ben, moi, j’y c-croirai pour toi. Jusqu’à la fin du m-monde, s’il le faut.

— Arthur, avait dit Ruben, on vit dans un monde de merde.

— N-Non. C’en n’est pas un.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait encore dire ça ? Et puis, je me demande si tu y as déjà pensé : les avions qu’on voit passer tous les jours, ils polluent, eux aussi. Je sais que tu ne veux piloter qu’un petit avion, que tu te contenterais que d’un ou deux vols, mais quand même. Le monde est merdique, c’est l’ami de mon père qui le dit. Sa fin arrivera quoi qu’on fasse. »

_Alors tu ne fais rien, et tu te mens. Tu ne fais rien et tu espères que ça suspend le temps, que ça maintient une espèce d’équilibre ou quelque chose du genre mais c’est faux. Tu te mens. On change le monde autour de nous, tout le temps. Et même notre silence peut faire voler en éclats._

Arthur avait poussé Ruben pour l’éloigner et il l’avait laissé seul au milieu de sa chambre, trier le reste de leur collection de pièces de monnaie.

_Et puis, tu verras. Mon grand frère, Edan, il inventera des avions différents de ceux qu’on connaît. Il essaiera. Les siens, ils feront moins de mal. Peut-être qu’il en construira des tout petits, pour les manèges. Alors il m’expliquera comment ils fonctionnent, comment on les fait _voler_. Tu verras._

Une main se posa sur l’épaule d’Arthur.

« On va à l’hôtel abandonné, dit Edan. J’ai simplement besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Crois-moi, c’est très loin des aventures que tu mérites.

— Je trouve c-cet endroit tr-très cool. »

Sous le ciel gris Edan et Arthur évoluaient entre les poteaux téléphoniques et les maisons. Leurs pas faisaient tressaillirent les flaques d’eau.

18.

La peinture sur les flancs du bâtiment à quatre étages s’écaillait et les planches en bois aux contours extérieurs des fenêtres pourrissaient. De tous les côtés l’hôtel était attaqué par la mousse et le lichen. À l’arrière se trouvait une piscine vide. La moitié du toit était complètement détruite en raison des arbres tombés dessus. Le reste était le résultat d’un incendie ayant eu lieu le 6 juillet 1971. Ce jour-là, Louis Armstrong s’éteignait. À la fin de la même année le Pakistan oriental devenait le Bangladesh. Des millions de personnes étaient mortes durant la guerre de libération. Et encore plus n’en avaient rien eu à foutre.

Le feu avait commencé dans la chaufferie et le fioul qui s’était échappé sans qu’on sache comment l’avait fait grandir. La fumée avait réveillé les quelques clients mais la propriétaire s’était retrouvée bloquée, comme si le lieu s’était retourné contre elle seule. Tout autour de l’hôtel des plantes avaient repoussé là où des années plus tôt les flammes avaient dévoré toute vie végétale. La structure tout entière aurait pu avoir été téléportée de la ville de Prypiat, au nord de Tchernobyl, une fois que la nature se soit rappropriée l’espace. Les plantes grimpaient, elles grimpaient partout. L’enseigne pendait lamentablement, illisible.

« Il a p-perdu son nom. Il n-ne l’a plus.

— _Il_ ?

— Le b-bâtiment. »

Un jour Ruben avait parlé de l’hôtel à Arthur. Il y avait en fond le vacarme de la cour de récrée de leur école. Ruben avait raconté à Arthur que l’endroit était hanté. Que la propriétaire n’était jamais partie. Qu’une nuit des adolescents l’avaient entendu pousser des cris déchirants, comme venant de très loin, et qu’ils avaient pu sentir l’odeur de sa chair calcinée. Que la poussière aurait pu être de la cendre. Que le matin la moitié d’entre eux s’était réveillée en découvrant que des cloques étaient apparues sur de petites parties de leur corps. Pire. Ruben avait raconté que la solitude avait rendu la propriétaire complètement folle et qu’elle s’était collée nue à quelqu’un après l’avoir _ligoté_ et _recouvert la bouche de scotch_, avec ses côtes lui transperçant la peau, ses jambes comme plongées dans du goudron, et que les autres qui étaient là n’avaient pas eu tellement de mal à croire le principal concerné même s’il n’y avait pas trace de corde. Ruben avait dit que ça ne l’étonnerait pas que toute cette fichue ville soit hantée, voire même maudite. Puis il s’était mis à rire. Il avait fini par dire que les collégiens n’étaient tous rien d’autre que des crâneurs.

Une bourrasque fit siffler le sous-bois à une centaine de mètres. Arthur cligna des yeux et referma sa main sur le t-shirt d’Edan.

Edan toucha d’abord la grande porte du bout du pied pour estimer les chances qu’elle avait de ne pas tomber lorsqu’il essaierait de l’ouvrir. Les gonds s’ébranlèrent dans un long chuintement quand elle fut poussée. Franchi le vestibule, des poutres et des conduits en mauvais état étaient disposés les uns sur les autres au fond de la salle de réception. Des murs étaient ébréchés. Le plafond en plaques de plâtre était explosé. Les suspentes sortaient des trous ou étaient visibles à travers. Il y avait des excréments de petits animaux à certains endroits. Dans les creux où l’eau était tombée se trouvait des larves de moustiques, des ailettes et des particules de poussière, flottantes, décrivant doucement des mouvements.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Personne ne répondit. Il y avait seulement le silence, ambiant et violent. Les cathédrales ont davantage de voix.

Dan voulut descendre au sous-sol mais la porte pour y accéder ne s’ouvrait pas. C’était bloqué. Elle était fermée par un cadenas.

L’escalier était pourri. Tout ce qui était en bois était pourri. Les marches s’affaissaient sous les chaussures. Au rez-de-chaussée un rat détala quelque part. La première chambre que les garçons explorèrent comprenait une pièce principale reliée à une autre minuscule qui devait avoir servi de salle de bain. On n’avait pas touché au plafonnier. Edan pensa que toutes les autres chambres seraient probablement identiques. « Putain », souffla-t-il. Arthur intervint en disant : « C’est une injure o-oppressive. »

Edan examina l’humidité d’un des murs en le touchant avec sa paume.

« On ne de-devrait pas le dire, p-pas comme ça, continua Arthur. C’est pas une v-vraie insulte.

— Je comprends.

— C’est pareil pour _f-f-fils de pute_, et même _c-crétin_ parce que…

— Arthur. »

Arthur haussa les épaules.

Des champignons poussaient un peu partout dans chaque coin que les yeux des garçons découvraient. Les quatre murs étaient infestés de moisissure et couverts de salpêtre. Le passage d’Edan et d’Arthur dans cette chambre fut rapide, ils n’y firent aucune trouvaille. Arthur partit explorer seul les autres pièces. On l’entendait articuler avec l’hésitation d’une voix fluette, presque tout bas : « Hé ho ? Il y a… _q-quelqu’un_ ? Hé ho ? » Dan s’appuya contre un pan de mur sec dans le couloir du premier étage. Il toucha le coin corné de l’as de pique dans sa poche.

_Il ne veut pas être retrouvé, c’est ça, la vérité ? Si je partais, je crois que j’aimerais quand même que quelqu’un essaie de me rejoindre. Et parfois je m’arrêterais, dans le doute, je sais pas, j’attendrais. Je regarderais peut-être même dans la direction d’où je viens. J’hésiterais. Un pas en avant, mille en arrière. Je courrais vers les bras qui espèrent encore m’étreindre, et je me briserais peut-être quand même à la fin._

Arthur réapparut.

« Ed ! Ed, viens ! I-Il faut q-que tu vois ça ! »

Le pull d’Edan s’effila un peu au niveau du coude lorsque son dos se décolla du mur rugueux. Il s’avança dans l’étroit corridor, avec indolence, sans conviction.

Un tabouret était placé au centre de la pièce où se trouvait Arthur, la tête levée, son chapeau d’aviateur poussé en arrière. Tout autour d’eux les couleurs des murs semblaient illuminer. Des lignes épaisses partaient dans la même direction puis se séparaient. Au plafond elles donnaient une illusion de distance. Par endroits des explosions plus sombres comme des impacts de balles qui avaient l’air de ne rien avoir à faire là, des coups de pinceaux comme des plaies faites au couteau qui disaient aux restes d’un monde : « Regardez-moi. Je ne suis pas si vide. Regardez… Vous voyez. C’est moi que vous devriez tabasser. Allez-y ! Rouez-moi de coups jusqu’à ce que j’explose ! Allez-y, tapez. Plus fort, bande de salopards, plus fort ! Ce sont des poings ou des marshmallows que vous avez ? » Le sol de la chambre donnait l’impression d’une plaque flottant dans le vide, fragile, prête à s’écrouler sous leur poids. Edan et Arthur se trouvaient à l’intérieur d’une tornade où le bleu dominait, seule la fenêtre brisait le charme, mais pas tellement, puisqu’elle permettait le passage de la lumière. La végétation était abondante de l’autre côté, ce qui expliquait que les murs ici soient moins humides. La vitre avait été cassée. Ses éclats acérés étaient poussés dans un angle.

« Ça a dû demander un t-travail m-monstre !

— Ouais, dit Edan. Ce dont est capable Isaac, c’est rare.

— P-Plus que ça. C’est précieux. »

Il y avait une chose chez Isaac qu’il ne cernerait jamais vraiment. Isaac n’essayait pas de prouver aux autres de quoi il était fait, mais il essayait tout le temps de se le prouver à lui-même. C’était comme s’il doutait constamment. Qu’il se battait mais qu’il ne savait pas contre quoi. Quoi que ça ait pu être, il croyait que ça le bouffait de l’intérieur, que c’était pourri. À l’adolescence, on a souvent l’impression qu’il existe un truc un peu dégueulasse au fond de nous, et Isaac n’était pas sûr de savoir si ce truc finissait par partir en vieillissant.

Cet air de défi qu’il avait toujours quelque part sur la face n’était en rien _pour_ les autres. Ce n’était qu’un reflet, un stupide reflet. Comme l’étaient ses bravades et tout le reste. La première victime d’Isaac, c’était Isaac.

_Pourquoi est-on si nombreux à être seuls ?_

Fermée, la porte de la pièce aux peintures ne se discernait nullement des autres. Les garçons firent un tour dans les autres chambres puis ils retournèrent à l’accueil en faisant gaffe à l’endroit où ils posaient leurs pieds.

« Tu n’as p-pas trouvé ce que tu étais v-venu chercher », dit Arthur. Il demanda à son frère : « Tu te sens encore _v-vide_ ? » Parce qu’il savait que ça lui arrivait de se sentir ainsi.

« Non, copilote. Ça va. »

C’était presque une blague entre eux, presque. « Copilote », ça faisait gamin, mais Edan aimait bien continuer à le dire et Arthur aimait bien continuer à l’entendre.

_Tout change sauf nous. On est les mêmes. Aujourd’hui, on peut faire semblant, mais on reste les gosses aux rêves chimériques. Et on reste plein de vide à combler, la hâte de vivre nous forcera à nous enivrer. C’est comme ça. De nouvelles choses s’ajoutent à nous, mais non : nous, dans le fond, on ne change pas. Tous les deux, on ne sait pas faire ça. Et franchement, je nous vois mal apprendre un jour._

Dan avait déjà pensé à ce qu’aurait pu être sa vie sans Arthur. Ça aurait eu l’air d’une musique dont on aurait volé la moitié des notes. Ça aurait tout eu d’un scénario sans éclat dont il aurait joué un rôle ordinaire, presque trop terne. Il en était venu à se dire que s’il avait été le seul enfant à grandir dans la maison il aurait construit avec ses illusions un autre gamin, et ce gamin aurait été semblable à Arthur. Mais en réalité, l’ami imaginaire n’aurait jamais rivalisé avec lui. Jamais. Et un être qui n’existait pas aurait sans cesse manqué à Dan sans qu’il ne comprenne jamais pourquoi.

« Ça va, répéta Arthur. Vrai-Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Viens, il faut qu’on rentre maintenant. »

Ils avaient fait une centaine de pas après avoir refermé la porte de l’entrée principale quand Arthur dit : « Eh, Edan ? Tu vois la b-barque aban-bandonnée sur la p-plage ?

— Oui, je vois. Ça fait maintenant des années que quelqu’un l’a laissée là.

— Oui. Eh bien, tu t’es jamais dit q-que ce serait g-génial de la ré-réparer ? Et puis de p-partir à l’aventure a-avec ? On p-pourrait sillonner les mers, si on re-rebouchait les t-trous dans la c-coque, parce que le b-bois, lui, a encore l’air assez s-solide. On inscrirait nos initiales sur un d-drapeau et on sillonnerait les m-mers à bord de cette b-barque et on aurait des c-cannes à p-pêche, mais pas pour pêcher des p-poissons, attends… Ce se-serait par rapport à une m-mission : nettoyer l’océan. On a-accosterait parfois seulement, pour avoir à manger. On aurait aussi une t-traînée de sacs ou de f-f-filets pour y mettre les trucs en p-plastique, les d-déchets qu’on aurait r-ré-récupérés en p-pêchant. Ce serait n-notre t-travail de nettoyer l’océan, de le rendre c-comme il était a-avant. Ce serait génial, p-pas vrai ? Notre b-barque, on pourrait même en faire une maison flo-flottante à force de r-ramasser des matériaux en p-pleine mer. Il faudrait seu-seulement vérifier qu’aucun a-animal ne s’est coincé dans nos f-filets de temps en t-temps. Alors, ce serait pas g-génial de retaper cette b-barque, hein ?

— Ouais, ce serait génial. Mais tu as une idée de qui serait le capitaine de ce vaisseau ?

— Bah, voyons, il… il y en aurait pas. Avec un capitaine l’autre p-pourrait parfois être triste d’avoir le r-rôle qu’il a.

— Hmm. »

Tandis que les garçons revenaient sur leurs pas en évitant les fondrières et en longeant les glissières de sécurité au bord de la route, Arthur désigna de son menton amoché un arbre à l’écorce arrachée. Une longue bande claire parcourait le tronc.

« Des ombres… ont pu faire ça ?

— Non. Ce n’étaient que des éclairs. »

_Tout le monde a ses monstres, mais les tiens, Arthur, ils n’existent pas. Tu peux les laisser partir._

« C’est vrai que les éclairs n’ont pas d’ombre.

— Arthur.

— Quoi ?

— Tu n’as pas bégayé. »

19.

_Je l’ai perdu._

A l e c. S.

Il ne restait que ça. Cinq lettres avec des espaces vides et un as de pique aux bords abîmés. Aucune autre piste par laquelle Dan aurait pu commencer. Alec avait laissé échapper des bribes de sa vie, celle où Dan n’existait pas, et ce dernier l’avait en partie comprise à défaut de la connaître, même s’il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de ça. Il ne saurait pas dire exactement pourquoi il n’avait pas osé parler à Alec de sa mère. S’il en avait une. C’était comme s’il avait eu peur de lui arracher des mots qu’Alec aurait aimé garder près de lui, mais peut-être qu’il aurait dû demander. Puisque toutes les familles sont différentes, ça ne l’aurait pas tellement aidé à retrouver Alec, mais ça l’aurait tout de même un peu rapproché de lui. Dan allait souvent se demander où pouvait être cette personne, et si Alec la cherchait aussi.

Dan ne savait pas quand avait eu lieu le départ mais il se disait que le chemin parcouru jusqu’à la mer avait dû être assez long si Alec ne l’avait pas vue depuis un an, ou il serait venu plus tôt, et pas comme ça. Puis il pensa à la valise. Alec était resté reclus, à l’écart des milliers de cœurs peuplant les villes et le séparant de la mer. Dan se dit qu’il ne pourrait pas comprendre sans lui, qu’il lui faudrait continuer seul et espérer trouver. Pendant longtemps il n’avait pas su vers où allait, vers quels ailleurs chercher.

Dan aurait aimé connaître Oliver. Il aurait essayé de le convaincre de l’aider, de chercher Alec avec lui.

Plusieurs éléments indiquaient qu’Alec avait emménagé depuis quelque temps dans une ville des alentours. Depuis combien de temps, à peu près ? Une année ? Plus encore ? Une année, c’est beaucoup lorsqu’on en a seulement quinze. On nous en enlève quelques autres et on a déjà plus grand-chose, ce qui nous reste, c’est presque tout ce qu’on a connu. Ça sonnerait faux, pourtant, de dire qu’on a à peine vécu.

Il sentait venir le début d’un mal de tête, la naissance de ce qui causerait en lui des fracas lorsqu’il ferait un mouvement trop brusque. Son cœur ne battait pas seulement dans sa poitrine mais partout à la fois. Il regardait devant lui et il était ruisselant. La main de son frère était froide à l’intérieur de la sienne. Il pleuvait des hallebardes, les caniveaux se remplissaient d’eau. Le t-shirt d’Edan était plaqué sur son torse et son ventre. D’un bras il essayait de se protéger de l’averse en tenant son pull au-dessus de sa tête, sans lâcher Arthur pour ne pas le perdre. Les garçons passaient devant un arrêt et c’était l’heure de pointe. La circulation leur donnait le tournis, particulièrement à Edan. Les gens déferlaient à l’ouverture des portes coulissantes. Encore. Encore. Ils brandissaient des parapluies pour les ouvrir sans faire mal aux autres. La vision d’Arthur était déjà brouillée par les gouttes sur ses verres mais tout d’un coup les contours des silhouettes devinrent si floues qu’elles semblèrent sur le point de s’estomper. Ses lunettes étaient tombées. En continuant d’être tiré par son grand frère Arthur tendit la main dans leur direction. Une semelle bousilla les verres en se posant dessus et le trottoir plein de chewing-gums qu’on a jetés avala le bruit du craquement rendu imperceptible. On devait marcher vite ou on était bousculés. Certains parvenaient à se frayer un passage pour aller trouver refuge sous l’auvent d’une boutique. Il y avait ces visages qu’on ne compte pas, qu’on regarde sans voir parfois et dont l’image juste après ne nous échappe pas qu’une fois sur cent. Parmi eux, combien de gens étaient tombés amoureux d’une chanson, ou du bruit des vagues, et avaient été heureux d’un truc aussi simple, et combien de fois ? Ces questions, Dan allait se les poser très longtemps le regard perdu bien au-delà du plafond de sa chambre. Alec laisserait en lui un éclat de ce qu’il avait été cette nuit-là. Ce qu’il avait vécu avant, ce qu’il avait connu, ça ne comptait pas. Les choses qui avaient guidé sa trajectoire jusque là, jusqu’au mur de la mer et jusqu’à leur rencontre, il les avait condamnées à ne jamais être découvertes de Dan. Tout ou presque était parti avec le journal.

Plus tard, allongé sur son tapis pour que les montgolfières de papier et les autres imitations d’engins volants aient l’air plus vrai, Dan penserait à décrocher un avion, à s’emparer de son casque sur l’étagère, placé entre les pierres peintes, et à survoler les lieux que l’aube n’atteignait pas encore, ceux que le soleil ne pouvait pas même effleurer, où les villes dormaient. Quelque chose lui dirait qu’Alec serait là-bas. Qu’il faudrait partir à l’ouest du soleil, garder longtemps le cap dans cette direction et si on ne sait plus où est le jour s’aider de l’étoile polaire pour savoir vers où continuer.

_Là où est la nuit, je saurai bien retrouver sa trace._

Mais Dan n’avait que seize ans, et il était fait d’autre chose. Le voyage n’était pas le sien. Alec irait toujours trop loin.

Le portail allait s’ouvrir dans quinze minutes et peu après Arthur et Edan entendraient la porte basculante du garage toucher le sol. Leur père allait rentrer, un parapluie qui venait de servir coincé sous l’aisselle. Il se plaindrait du temps en disant quelque chose comme « C’est pas possible. Ça commence à bien faire, cette pluie », il continuerait « Rendez-nous le soleil. Bon sang, le soleil ». Il détacherait ses boutons de manchettes, comme toujours. Il se masserait peut-être rapidement ses poignets endolories. Il embrasserait du bout des lèvres le front glacé d’Edan, taperait dans la main d’Arthur avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en accueillant comme de coutume ses plaintes. Il frotterait sa main sur sa chemise, remarquerait le chapeau d’aviateur imbibé d’eau. Il demanderait à Arthur : « À quoi vous avez joué aujourd’hui, mon grand ?

— P’pa… On ne _jouait_ pas », répondrait Arthur.

Leur père demanderait comment ça allait sans entendre la réponse. Leur mère serait de nouveau là, elle aussi. Dan penserait : _Dis aux gens que tu aimes, que tu les aimes, bon sang, Dan._

Un autobus redémarra, peu de monde à l’intérieur. La partie d’une longue manche couleur indigo reposait sur la vitre, presque indiscernable de dehors à cause de la surface teintée et de la buée la recouvrant. Elle fit un signe à Dan, qui le manqua. Alec tapa sur la vitre du plat de sa main, puis de son poing. Le panneau de verre s’ébranla.

_Dan ! C’est moi ! Dan !_

Il ouvrit en grand et la pluie frappa son visage et un peu celui de la personne installée sur le siège derrière lui. « Dan !… »

20.

_La neige me recouvre complètement. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne sais pas si on m’entendra. Dans tous les cas, je ne crie pas. Ma poitrine est écrasée. Mes mouvements sont limités._

_Les jours ainsi passent sans moi._

_Des myriades de flocons s’amoncellent et agrandissent la distance entre l’air libre et moi. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen mes organes ne m’abandonnent pas. Ils refusent. Ils ne capitulent pas. Je suis un mécanisme qui s’obstine à tourner, un cœur qui s’échauffe, dont on entend les battements plus qu’on ne les sent. Le froid me mord la peau. Une cavité est à ma portée, l’air y est inépuisable. Tout autour de moi il y a d’autres corps, décharnés, ensevelis, tournant eux aussi au ralenti, figés dans la position qu’ils avaient lorsqu’ils se sont écroulés. Je ne demande rien de plus qu’être autrement et ailleurs. Je ne veux pas être là et être un _être_ comme ça. Je tente quelque chose. Ça dure longtemps. De mes ongles je gratte la surface compacte près de ma tête. Je creuse. Je creuse et je peux allonger les bras. Je ne peux emporter personne là où je vais, je ne peux pas – j’ai essayé. Je creuse péniblement, encore et encore. J’espère que je prends la bonne direction. Mes mains essaient de pousser la neige sur les côtés et malgré tout elle retombe en partie sur mon visage. Au fur et à mesure elle a de moins en moins de consistance et devient presque poudreuse. C’est la bonne direction._

_Je parviens à me tirer de là. J’ai du mal à comprendre comment j’ai fait mais je me suis tiré de là. Je continue de progresser à plat ventre. À l’aide de mes coudes j’essaie encore d’avancer pour m’éloigner du trou dont je me suis extirpé._

_Je crois que j’ai perdu connaissance ou que je me suis endormi pendant un court laps de temps car quand je pense simplement cligner des yeux, en réalité je les rouvre après les avoir gardés fermés un moment. Je le réalise car le nappage immaculé m’éblouit plus qu’il ne le devrait et que durant un instant j’ai pensé que c’était la lumière du jour provenant de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les flocons ne tombent pas comme ils sont normalement censés le faire. Leur chute ne devrait pas être aussi rapide et rien ne semble indiquer leur ralentissement. Avant que la neige ne s’arrête complètement de tomber il se passe quelque chose d’étrange. Ça fait comme un enfant secouant une dernière fois une boule à neige. Ça fait un effet de tremblement de terre et montagnes russes en même temps. Après, les flocons retombent et c’est fini. C’est fini pendant un moment. Mes jambes sont trop lourdes, les muscles y sont engourdis. Je finis par rester à genoux, frigorifié. Mes vêtements sont saupoudrés de blanc. Mes lèvres saignent. Je regarde mes mains et je me demande si ce sont toujours les mêmes. En pliant les doigts je ne sens désormais plus rien. Ils resteront quelque temps indolores. Ma voix se fêle quand je tente de dire quelque chose. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l’ai pas entendue qu’elle semble ne plus tout à fait m’appartenir. Je sais que je chancellerai en me relevant. Mes premiers pas se font en oscillant mais mes pieds s’enfoncent dans la neige, ce qui me permet de me stabiliser un peu._

_En haut de ma montagne je ne suis pas le roi du monde. Je ne suis le roi d’aucun royaume. Je ne suis le roi de rien du tout. _ _Je tourne en rond. Des blizzards surviennent parfois mais, il n’y a nulle part où se cacher. En haut de ma montagne je compte les astres quand c’est possible. Parfois l’horizon est vaporeux. La neige ici est éternelle. Et je cours, beaucoup. Une vigueur nouvelle m’emporte dans ces moments-là et j’échappe à la lassitude. Cet endroit peut sans peine désœuvrer ceux qui y restent. À part tout ce que je viens de citer, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire, et pas grand-chose ne se passe. Dès l’aube la nostalgie des lieux qu’on ignore s’installe en nous._

_Il n’empêche que ça a quelque chose de beau, être là-haut, regarder l’univers danser. Même quand il n’y a personne avec qui partager ça. L’univers danse et il n’y a que mes yeux pour le voir. C’est outrageusement beau quand les étoiles commencent à poindre. Si mon regard n’était pas là, la danse aurait quand même lieu et elle ne s’arrêterait pas. Mais quelque part, ça, je trouve que ça a quelque chose de rassurant._

_Je ne cours plus. Je reste assis là à fixer mes mains ou le vide ou le ciel._

_Et tu me manques, maman. Les jours où tu n’es pas, Oliver m’a dit m’a dit que tu étais quand même un peu là, dans les choses que tu as laissées derrière toi et qui ne peuvent être perdues. Quand il n’y avait que lui, je me suis écroulé sur le sol glacé de sa salle de bain et dans ma chute, j’ai cassé son grand miroir. Il a dit que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il ramasserait plus tard. Il a pansé mes plaies. Il m’a dit que ce n’était pas beau à voir mais également que ce n’était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l’air. Il me chuchotait dans les cheveux et j’avais mal tandis que je l’écoutais. Parfois, il est maladroit. Il ne sait pas s’y prendre avec moi. Ses mots tranchent parce qu’ils ne disent pas tout, quelquefois. Il sait ce qu’on me fait. Il l’entend depuis sa fenêtre, et il ne vient pas me sauver. Mais je lui pardonne toujours, Oliver. Selon lui les blessures sur ma peau n’étaient pas très sérieuses. Il ne parlait que de celles-là. Il me faisait un sourire qui n’en était pas un pour suggérer les autres. Celles qui étaient la cause de mon visage ravagé, celles qui étaient là sous ma peau, et qu’on ne peut pas ouvrir qu’avec des coups. Il aurait dû ne rien dire ou exploser avec moi, là, sur le sol glacé. _Boom._ Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander ça. Je lui pardonne toujours. Nos mécanismes sont différents. Et Oliver, c’est mon meilleur ami._

_Tu sais, c’est un garçon, lui aussi, mais il arrive qu’il ait peur d’être un garçon alors il se cache derrière du maquillage. Ses jolies robes le font aussi disparaître. Son rouge à lèvres, c’est comme un bouclier. Il me laisse l’essayer. Il me dit que ça fait tomber n’importe qui, les garçons et les filles pareil, et même tous les autres. Il me laisse aussi appliquer du vernis de toutes les couleurs sur ses ongles. Après, il fait pareil pour moi. Ça nous amuse. On provoque. On sait ce que les autres pensent de ça. De nos lèvres cinabrines sortent des mots destinés au monde qui nous entoure. Ces mots ont parfois l’air d’être teintés de haine mais je jure qu’ils sont pleins de tendresse. On se moque de lui comme pas possible mais bordel, on l’aime malgré tout, notre monde. C’est le seul qu’on a, qu’on a vraiment et qu’on n’aura jamais. Papa, lui, il ne nous dit rien. Il nous laisse faire. Si quelqu’un nous regarde de travers, il se range de notre côté. Il prend notre défense. Pourtant, je ne me sens jamais protégé avec ces cris tout autour de moi et d’Oliver. Ce sont comme des balles qui fusent dans les deux sens, et jamais aucune main pour lâcher les armes. Il faut aussi que je te dise que je me suis coupé les cheveux. Tu me reconnaîtrais, comme ça ? (Bien sûr que tu me reconnaîtrais.) Il faut aussi que je te dise, Oliver, il s’est battu à côté de moi, quand même, et plein de fois. Dans ces moments-là j’ai senti que tu étais avec nous, juste là, et que tu nous souriais. Là où mon cœur est habitable. Il est également tombé quelquefois, Oliver._

_Un jour, on a fait un truc. Oliver savait qu’il ne serait jamais tout à fait prêt mais il voulait quand même essayer de trouver les mots à l’avance. Histoire de se dire après : « J’ai fait de mon mieux pour qu’ils comprennent. » Je jouais le père et la mère d’Oliver à moi tout seul. Au début on ne pouvait pas se regarder dans les yeux tout en s’empêchant de pouffer de rire. Après, c’est devenu plus vrai. Oliver a fini par sortir : « Maman, papa, je suis en train de vous demander si je peux être votre fils. » Il s’est mis à jurer comme un malade puis il a explosé dans mes bras. Quand je l’ai lâché, ça m’a fait mal. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi misérable, Oliver. Ce moment est un de ceux qui ne me quitteront plus jamais. Maintenant chaque fois que je me sentirai mal, _vraiment mal_, ce sera toujours un petit peu à cause des larmes d’Oliver._

_Il fait partie de ceux pour qui l’obscurité vient de l’extérieur, mais il transporte quand même comme une lumière en lui que les autres ne voient pas. Garçon-lanterne. Sauf si les autres regardent d’assez près et qu’ils le veulent, ils voient le bordel filtrer comme par des fissures. Moi, je suis tout le contraire d’Oliver : j’évolue dans la lumière du monde avec plein de vide à l’intérieur et des marques cachées. On sait qu’on n’est pas rare. Ceux qu’on appelle les autres, ils sont peut-être un peu comme nous, ils ont peut-être été un peu comme nous. On peut presque jamais vraiment savoir ces trucs-là. Mais toi, tu nous aurais vus, tu nous aurais sauvés, tu te serais battue pour nous comme les femmes savent se battre._

_Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre la noirceur tout autour d’Oliver. C’est un de mes plus grands regrets. Je ne peux qu’imaginer. Un matin, on se réveille. On a déjà mal mais on se dit qu’on peut continuer à vivre avec. Toute la vie ? Non, mais on est jeune. On ne se projette jamais très loin, jamais très bien. On ne se souvient peut-être même pas du jour où on a commencé à trimballer plus que notre propre ombre. Le lendemain, on a toujours mal, mais on oublie qu’on a mal. Il y a un décalage entre qui on est et l’autre, celui ou celle que les gens croient voir en nous. Ce décalage nous mène à ressentir qu’on n’appartient véritablement à nulle part. Le monde est trop grand mais on a quand même l’impression qu’il n’y a même pas une petite place pour nous. On devient un marginal. On devient un peu plus seul malgré nous, même avec des épaules sur lesquelles s’appuyer. On devient un peu plus seul parce que personne ne sait, personne ne veut réellement savoir combien nos blessures sont vraies. Bizarrement, j’ai l’impression de parler de tous les êtres solitaires de la planète, mais non. Oliver, c’est pas pareil. Je n’aimerais pas qu’une souffrance comme la sienne s’ajoute à celle que j’ai déjà. J’ai eu de la chance là où Oliver n’en a pas eu. De la chance, c’est tout. Comme toi, maman. Mais, tu sais, Oliver ira bien. On s’est fait un paquet de promesses. On ne les réalisera pas toutes mais on les gardera là, quelque part près de nos cœurs. On sera bien obligés d’en réaliser quelques-unes. Beaucoup impliquent qu’Oliver et moi devenions toujours un peu plus nous-mêmes. Demain ça ira mieux. Pour lui. Pour moi aussi._

_J’ai aussi rencontré un garçon qui en plus de les voir pouvait toucher toutes les blessures. Oui, mêmes les invisibles. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, les effleurer, les effleurer en donnant l’impression qu’il plongeait les mains dedans. On avait tous les deux les doigts crasseux. On se les ait abîmés encore plus pour montrer à l’autre qu’on était en partie pareils. Le souvenir de ce garçon, je veux le garder près de moi uniquement. C’est pour ça que je ne parlerai jamais de lui à personne, sauf à moi-même, sauf à toi._

_Je ne suis pas resté pour lui et je n’ai presque rien laissé. Je suis désolé, pour ça. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à croire qu’on puisse espérer que je reste parce que je ne sais pas m’aimer. Ça aussi, il devait avoir compris. Ceux auprès de qui j’ai le moins peur de vivre sont ceux qui savent survivre aux au revoirs._

_Maintenant je me dis que j’aurais aimé lui dire : Viens, on se fait la malle avec nos rêves et nos espoirs de fous en manque de vertige. __Sur un coup de tête, o__n part __pour de vrai __en quête des réponses qu’on désire tant. __On part résoudre des mystères. _ _On les trouvera, _ _nos_ _ réponses, et on les écrira sur des murs aux quatre coins du monde. On laissera des traces de notre passage sur cette planète afin de ne jamais mourir. Au bout de quelques années, quand on sera plus sages, ce seront des morceaux de notre propre histoire qu’on écrira sur les murs. On écoutera des chansons qui recèlent un peu de notre jeunesse. _ _Si c’est O.K. o__n s’embrassera parfois tels des affamés. On déambulera, ici et là, sans trop savoir vers où aller mais avec l’idée de se sentir chacun englobé de beauté, des chanteurs à la voix d’ange__s _ _qui nous soufflent des chansons dans les oreilles et dans le cœur. Tu me dessineras et moi, j’écrirai pour que tu ne disparaisses jamais. On enverra des lettres à nos familles pour qu’ils n’aient pas trop l’impression de nous avoir perdus, nous leurs enfants bousillés. On laissera nos empreintes dans la neige et sur le sable, comme dans les belles histoires. On ne reviendra jamais. On vivra des trucs dont personne à part nous ne pourra jamais se souvenir. J’aurais aimé lui raconter tous ces mensonges pour que peut-être on les transforme en autre chose que des mensonges._

_Papa, lui, il va à vau-l’eau. Il existe plus qu’il ne vit, tu vois. Il est désarmé. Presque désarmé. Il se bat avec ce qu’il peut. Il n’a que ses mots et ses mains. Et parfois il oublie qu’avec ces choses-là, il est capable d’amour. Il oublie. Quelques verres et il oublie. Il m’oublie. Et il ne s’arrête pas de boire pour t’oublier, toi. Ça fait des années qu’il essaie (d’arrêter), et que moi je suis ballotté. Je suis le radeau en pleine mer. Lui, il finit toujours par rechuter. Parfois, il me demande de porter ta robe de mariée, de le faire pour lui. Il me dit que je suis beau en caressant mes cheveux en bataille. Il me demande de garder tous nos secrets, aussi. Si je ne le fais pas je sais qu’on m’emmènera loin de lui pendant très longtemps et qu’après ça je n’aurai plus d’autre choix que fuir car alors il m’en voudra, et il me tuera._

_C’est un orphelin d’Émerveillement, qui ne sait plus écrire, qui a oublié les paysages de son Alaska, et qui à longueur de temps traîne devant des murs vierges avec ton souvenir pour seule compagnie._

_Moi, je crois que j’ai oublié le son de ta voix. Je sais seulement que j’aimais tant l’écouter, ta voix. Je sais qu’elle me rassurait. Maintenant, j’ai parfois l’impression de te reconnaître dans des bruits du monde qui n’ont rien à voir avec toi. Et tu es partout où je vais._

_Mais ce qui me fait le plus drôle, c’est de me dire que tu ne vois plus les jours passer. C’est que le matin le soleil illumine quand même le versant des montagnes altières et que tu ne peux plus le voir. Et tu me manques, tout le temps. Tout le temps. Et le temps se fout de moi. Il s’amuse à devenir foutument long lorsque quelqu’un me manque, et lorsqu’il s’écoule à nouveau comme il le faisait avant, je me rends compte que tant d’étés ont eu lieu, sans toi, et presque sans moi._

_Je t’aime à en crever._

_À en crever._

_Papa aussi, il t’aime à en crever, mais lui, c’est peut-être avec encore plus d’urgence. Je ne sais pas._

_Toute cette histoire, elle ressemble à de la mauvaise poésie._

_Mais d’ailleurs, pourquoi écrit-on de la poésie ? Pour célébrer quoi ? Les jolies choses, l’amour des jolies choses ? Peut-être que la poésie parfois ça sert en partie à ça, aussi : continuer à raconter des histoires qui contiennent des trucs un peu dégueulasses _ _sans s’écœurer__. Sans poésie ce serait trop triste. On n’aurait plus tellement envie de les raconter, nos histoires pourries. C’est nul et c’est dur mais c’est vrai : les illusions, ça réconforte comme le feu l’hiver quand on est perdu au milieu de nulle part. La poésie, même mauvaise, ne mourra jamais tant qu’elle parviendra encore à réchauffer au moins un cœur dans ce satané monde. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on imagine toujours des histoires qui ne nous sont pas arrivées. Ce n’est pas pour rien que dans les films on comble la majorité des silences par de la musique, si on le pouvait on le ferait également dans la vraie vie._

_Cette montagne où je suis, c’est les fantômes condamnés de l’humanité tout entière, amassés sur eux-mêmes. Ce n’est pas aussi grand qu’on se l’imagine. Je regarde en bas. Ce que je vois à travers la neige qui tombe, c’est tout ce qui pourrait être à moi, c’est le monde au milieu duquel on essaie tous de trouver une place. Les gens s’effleurent sans se faire trop mal. Ils m’apparaissent translucides. Ils s’épuisent le cœur pour des choses qui n’en valent pas toujours la peine. Quelquefois, ils font un truc de travers, ils foutent tout en l’air. Alors il s’écoule une fraction de seconde – même pas – au cours de laquelle ils ont l’impression qu’ils ne seront plus jamais aussi heureux qu’autrefois, que tout ce qui viendra par la suite ne produira en eux plus que fumée là où des flammes avaient intensément brûlé – mais ça, c’est tellement faux. Les secondes qui suivent mènent à la fin de ce sentiment. Et puis, quelquefois, ces gens vivent des instants qui rattrapent tous les autres. Et ils essaient de s’accrocher à ceux-là. Rien qu’à ceux-là. C’est ainsi qu’ils survivent à ceux qu’ils ne peuvent cesser d’aimer. Les choses peuvent parfois être surprenantes mais la vie seule ne peut pas nous blesser. C’est _nous_ qui blessons. Certains n’arrêtent pas de s’accrocher, parfois jusqu’à devenir impassibles, d’autres avancent à contre-sens, animés par leur ardeur de s’épuiser encore le cœur, leurs désirs les plus bouillonnants inscrits au centre de leur paume comme un rappel à l’ordre._

_Moi, je veux t’aimer à en _vivre_. T’aimer à en vivre malgré tout._

_« Eh, il faut que tu descendes, maintenant… Ça s’arrête ici. »_

Un jeune homme s’était penché vers Alec pour le prévenir. L’autobus avait fini par s’immobiliser. Il faisait de nouveau nuit. On était arrivés au terminus. Alec imita les autres voyageurs en commençant par un pas.

Plus tard au bord d’une rue une lumière blafarde dessina ses contours. L’instant d’après, il s’était entièrement envolé.

21.

Il existe toutes sortes d’enfants perdus, de Tom, de Victor et d’Erin. Oliver était un garçon dont l’identité avait pendant longtemps été la décision d’autres que lui. Dan était le garçon qui vivait en apnée. Arthur, le gosse qui avait peur des monstres dans son armoire. Léandre, le garçon enfermé dans le noir. Isaac, celui pris dans une tornade. Et Alec, celui que quelqu’un a oublié et que la neige a recouvert avec quelques-uns de ses plus vieux rêves.

Il y avait eu un jour sans Alec, il y avait eu une nouvelle nuit et il y en aurait une infinité d’autres.

Parce qu’il n’avait pas d’ordinateur et qu’il désirerait parvenir seul aux réponses, Dan irait les chercher sur un poste informatique de la bibliothèque municipale, mais ça ne mènerait nulle part. Il n’y aurait rien à reconnaître. Aucune trace du garçon au parka rafistolé et de son ami qui piquait des fusées. Dan retournerait examiner la valise, il le ferait plus longuement en espérant dénicher un indice qui n’existait pas. Et puis peu après il y aurait un feu dans cette partie de la forêt, et il n’y aurait même plus de valise. Plus loin, il resterait quand même l’arbre avec les branches comme des bras. Après la rentrée des classes, il n’y aurait rien de nouveau. Avec le retour de la monotonie, Dan espèrerait une matérialisation de l’existence, ou de la disparition d’Alec : des avis de recherche, même si ça n’aurait pas eu de sens. Bien sûr, il n’y en aurait pas dans le journal ou sur le chemin menant à l’école, placardés sur la cabine téléphonique en face du cabinet médical, à la mairie, au bureau à tabac ou au bar des hommes désenchantés où traînait désormais régulièrement le père de Léandre. Ça n’aurait pas l’air d’un retour à la normale, ce à quoi Dan avait jusque là associé la reprise des cours. Dan s’imaginerait se rendre à l’adresse qu’Alec avait laissé, frapper à la porte. Mais il ne le ferait jamais. Il continuerait d’aller à l’école et à chacun de ses pas son année en classe de première se rapprocherait un peu plus de sa fin. Il regarderait les jours se succédaient les uns aux autres en haut sur les tableaux noirs ou blancs. Un siècle serait derrière lui, un autre aurait déjà commencé. Ce serait le début des années 2000. Alec aurait l’air un peu moins réel. Et puis un jour, après avoir constaté ce à quoi il songeait déjà, que des îles et des continents pouvaient être peuplés de centaines ou de milliers de personnes portant son nom, Dan cesserait de le chercher ; il cesserait ses visites à la bibliothèque. Il ne garderait que le souvenir de la nuit où deux jeunes garçons couraient dans les rues d’une ville en bord de mer. La nuit où Alec souriait et racontait les étoiles, et où on ne se noyait pas.

Les jours continueraient de s’égrener et pendant un d’entre eux en cours de natation un ado au comportement violent pousserait Dan dans la piscine pour une raison inconnue de lui. Qu’est-ce que ça saurait, la raison ? Est-ce qu’il s’agirait d’un stupide pari ? Est-ce que Dan aurait fait quelque chose de mal ? Après qu’on l’ait fait tomber, et qu’il ait eu l’impression de se noyer à nouveau, il n’en saurait jamais rien.

Une centaine de kilomètres plus loin, Oliver ne chercherait pas Alec de son côté. Il se contenterait d’espérer qu’il irait bien, où qu’il soit. Parfois il douterait. Parfois il penserait le reconnaître un peu en ceux qu’il croise.

Oliver se mettrait à lire plein de bouquins différents. Il retirerait des murs de sa chambre ses planisphères et ses cartes du ciel pour coller à la place des pages arrachées de bouquins coups de cœur et de bouquins coups de poing.

Dan, lui, imaginerait Alec le pouce levé sur le bord des routes. Il imaginerait des inconnus arborant des masques d’indifférence. La petite monnaie et les billets froissés qu’ils laisseraient tomber dans un gobelet en carton paraffiné tenu entre _ses_ mains ou qui retourneraient dans la poche de leur jean après avoir été sortis, on ne sait pas pourquoi, eux non plus. L’odeur du pain défourné qui menace de vous brûler les doigts. Un boulanger relevant un rideau métallique. Des kilomètres parcourus. Les sous dépensés et une matinée passée dans les salles obscures. Il imaginerait l’agitation d’un personnel dans les cuisines exiguës d’un restaurant et un éclairage cru. Le raffut qu’il y aurait alors. Les tintements auxquels on n’échappe pas, dont les échos vous poursuive jusqu’au lendemain. Alec un bandana vert armée négligemment noué à l’arrière du crâne afin que ses mèches bouclées ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux, frottant une assiette graisseuse avec une grosse éponge jaune. Sur le plan de travail, un téléphone portable déchargé à l’écran fissuré et auquel il manquerait une touche. De l’argenterie et des serviettes de table rouges. Une gorgée de boisson gazeuse devenue chaude. Le liquide sucrée qui se renverserait sur le tablier et qui ne tarderait pas à coller. Un évier débordant de mousse et un filet d’eau claire qui ne s’arrêterait pas de couler. Et puis Alec offrant un sourire trop faible, tendant une carte d’embarquement et un passeport. Il imaginerait une aile en alliages d’aluminium et une fausse mer calme et blanche contemplée depuis un hublot. Ce genre de mer, ça vous fout des frissons. On s’imagine tomber dedans infiniment. Ce serait marrant qu’un corps puisse pour de vrai laisser sa forme dans un nuage.

Enfin Dan imaginerait l’Alaska. Mais il ne saurait pas très bien comment, alors il ferait des erreurs, il y aurait des inexactitudes. Dan oublierait les glaciers et les aurores boréales. Il se demanderait si Alec aurait très froid là-bas, plus que n’importe où ailleurs. Il l’imaginerait un anorak sur le dos, grattant une barbe naissante, appuyé contre la carcasse d’un autobus, comme Christopher McCandless, _Alexander Supertramp_, toute une vie derrière lui, et une autre quelque part, plus loin devant

(peut-être).

Il crierait au fond de lui, pour que ça résonne.

_Vas-y, bon sang. Pars. Pars, je te dis._

_Jusqu’à ce que quelque chose te retienne, pars._

_(Pars, Alec.)_

Dan imaginerait pour Alec une vie de bohème. Mais pas comme celle des petits artistes de cirque, puisqu’il ne voulait pas devenir magicien, apparemment. Ce serait quand même une course sans fin, semée de quelques embûches, et puis de quelques débauches. Ça ressemblerait un peu à une élégie mais pas tant que ça non plus.

Les jours allaient se rapprocher de celui où le soleil deviendrait une naine blanche. Et de celui où des amas d’étoiles et de poussières destinés à se retrouver rentreraient dans une danse charnelle, quand tout le monde serait parti, lassé de la fête ou la pensant simplement terminée, peut-être, et où alors aucun regard ne pourrait plus être émerveillé par ce que donnerait une telle collision suivie de valses. Et Alec, lui, allait rester l’énigme que Dan n’avait pas su résoudre.

_Alec était une image et la vérité, les deux en même temps, c’est ce que je me dis. Alec s’inventait. Mais je crois qu’il était également la conséquence d’un monde à l’origine démuni de vertige, d’émerveillement, et d’amour. Et il n’y avait rien de plus vrai que ça : les vertiges et tout le reste étaient à réinventer._

Des jours après la chute d’Alec près des vagues.

Il écarta les doigts et la carte à jouer s’envola par la fenêtre.

_Bonne nuit, Alec._

_Edan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai commencé à écrire certains passages quand j’avais quatorze ans. Je n’avais jamais terminé de raconter une histoire. Merci, mille fois.
> 
> Sacha.


End file.
